Mikita in a different storyMy own storyPART1
by agoodheartkeeper
Summary: She was my sister's bodyguard. It just the beginning of everything about him  a business minded  and her  a bodyguard . A product of my imagination. Michael and Nikita / Owen and Alex..
1. A Dark Angel

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(****Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination.

**She was my Sister's Bodyguard**

Synopsis:

_Jarred and Jackie Kang was one the most influential and rich couple in the state of Haven. They have five J&J 5-Star Hotel all over Haven. They have two children, Michael and Alexandria. Michael finished a degree in business administration and currently on his training to manage their business. Alex on the other hand was studying in Haven University also taking up a degree in business administration and currently was on her third year. Being rich sometimes it can take your life in danger. Before during cheerleading competition, someone tried to kidnap Alex but failed because the security of the school was uptight. In result of that incident, Jarred hired a bodyguard for her. He hired Nikita from Division agency. They did not hire any bodyguard for Shane because he has a best friend who's always with him, Owen._

It was Niki's first day of work. She was fascinated on the house infront of her. "I would work 24/7 just to have a house like this," she murmured to herself. A housemaid opens the door for her and brought her to Jarred's office.

"Good morning sir. I'm Nikita Mears. I was the one whom you hired for the security of your daughter, Alexandria," Niki introducing herself.

"It's nice to see you Ms. Mears. I'm Jarred Kang. I believe Division has already oriented you regarding our daughter. I just want her safe, okey." Jarred offered shake hand to Niki.

"She will be safe with me, Sir," Niki giving assurance to Mr. Kang.

After a short conversation, Jarred introduce Niki to the rest of the family except for Michael who was already in the office. Niki didn't find hard to adjust with her new job. She gets along with Alex very well because they were both nice. She was not that close to guard Alex. She wanted to give a space and privacy to Alex in spite of having a bodyguard. That's what Alex love about her.

Niki rented an apartment near to Kang's residence. She doesn't want to live with her bosses. She has notes and organizer about whereabouts of Alex. It was not hard for her to protect Alex because she's a good follower.

"Niki can I ask you a favour?," Alex was asking Niki. They're in the school library. She was doing some projects.

"What was that?" Niki asked back.

"Can you bring these papers to my brother? He needs this today." Alex answered.

" Oh. Okey. I will bring it for you but I haven't meet him yet," Niki get the papers in Alex's hand.

"Really? You've been with us for almost a month already but still you haven't met him. Ah, okey. My brother is always busy. Just bring this, 8th floor J&J branch 3," Alex explained to Niki.

"I got it. I'll come back immediately." Niki leaves Alex.

Niki wondered how she can have a house like her boss' house if she has no hotel like the hotel built in front of her. "I should not eat anymore. I should live for free. I should not spend a single cent of my salary. Oh, God how can I survive that."

At the lobby of the hotel she witnessed an incident between a guy and a lady.

"Let go of me," the lady pleaded.

"No. I can't," the guy answered.

"You're hurting me," the lady pleaded again for the guy to let go of her hand.

"No. I will not let go of you," the guy insisted.

"Please, you're already hurting me," the lady asked one more time.

"Mr., are you deaf? The lady asked you to let go of her?" Niki was trying to rescue the lady.

"Who the hell are you? Did we ask for your opinion? Mind your own business," the guy angrily answered Niki.

"Just let her go. You're hurting her." Niki step closer to the lady.

"Just go away," the guy shouted to Niki.

Without second thought, Niki hit the guy on his face.

"What the hell?" the guy raised his voice once again.

"Michael are you okey. What was your problem?" the lady asked Niki.

"What? After helping you, you're gonna asked me that. I thought you wanted to go?" Niki was confused on what happened.

"Are you crazy? He was my boyfriend?" the lady asnswered.

"You know I can sue you on what you did to me? You a bitch wrecker," the guy shouted to Niki.

"Then sue me. But I need to talk to the manager first," Niki bravely answered the guy.

"You are already talking to him," the lady spoke.

"You're Michael?" Niki was with all the shame on her face.

"Yes, I am," Mikey answered.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry Sir. I don't mean it. I thought you were hurting her. Please forgive me," Niki felt sorry about the incident.

"Get out of my face," Michael shouted again at her.

"Okey. But you need to have this. I'm really sorry," Niki handed the papers to Mikey.

Niki left the lobby feeling so down on what had happened. How can she buy a house if she will lose her job? She was crossing her fingers that Michael will not report the incident to his parents. It was a very big mistake on hitting his boss' son. What will happen now?

Michael was very surprised on that hit. He feels so disgusted on that girl and also with his girlfriend, Cassandra. He knows that he was too busy and has not been spending time with her, but she had assured him that she understands. And now she just broke up with him. It was a five years relationship since college days. He won't accept that. He will fight for Cassandra's love no matter what will happen. He just loves her that much. And he will make sure that girl will pay for this.

"What's with that bruise on your face?" Owen broke the silence in Mikey's office.

"It's a mark of stupidity and anger." Mikey answered back.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Owen responded.

"Well, she will regret this," Mikey angrily threw the paper on his table.

"Whoa. She's a girl hah," Owen laughingly tap his best friend shoulders.

"I guess she was my sister's bodyguard," Mikey lay down on the couch.

"I think she was pretty," Owen asked Mikey.

"Why did you say that?" Mikey asked back.

"Because you did not hit her back." Owen teased Mikey.

"She's not my type. Never. And one more thing she's the reason why Cass broke up with me. And she'll gonna repay for what she did," Mikey grudgingly told Owen.

At night, Niki accompanied Alex in their house after her date with some of her friends. When she was about to go home, Jackie and Jarred asked for her presence in the living room. She knows what will this be all about and she's ready in case she will be fired. She's ready to bid goodbye to her dreams for a while. Oh, how much she hates her fist at that moment.

"Good evening sir! Good evening Ma'am!" Niki greet the couple.

"Niki, please sit down," Jackie asked Niki.

"I'm really sorry. If you're gonna fire me i will accept it. It's my fault. I've shouldn't interrupted on their fight a while ago. I'm sorry." Niki asked forgiveness for the incident.

"What are you talking about?" Jarred wondered about what Niki said.

"Perfect. I think she was talking about my face dad." Mikey interrupt the conversation.

"Mikey, what happened," Jackie worrying about Mikey's bruise.

"Mom, she just hit me. She's a bitch wrecker." Mikey directed his hand to Niki.

"Is this true, Niki?" Jackie asked Niki.

"The lady his with wanted him to let her go. She was hurt by his hands holding her tight. I know it's not my business to interfere but I'm a woman too. I taught she was treated rudely that's why I hit him on his face. I'm really sorry." Niki asked for apology.

"Sorry. She broke up with me." Mikey responded.

"You have a problem before I interfered." Niki said.

"Well, I think you just have..." Mikey was interrupted by his father.

"That's enough. Mikey go up stairs. Act like a grown up adult." Jarred ordered Mikey.

"Are you not gonna fire her?" Mikey asked.

"No. Go up stairs. And try to give respect even when your on top of your anger. She was still a lady like your sister and especially like your mom." Jarred explained.

"Mikey, I guess your dad was right. She already asked sorry for what she has done to you. She did not mean it." Jackie agreed with his husband's taught.

"Fine. Goodnight Dad. Goodnight mom. Goodnight angel wrecker or dark angel?" Mikey expressed how he feels towards Niki before living the room.

"Thank you sir for not firing me." Niki with all her heart of appreciation.

"You know Niki, you've just proven today that you're gonna make my daughter safe always. That you will protect her from harm." Jarred answered Niki's appreciation.

"May I ask you one question, if you knew he was our son will you still do it," Jackie asked.

"Yes. Because I'm a woman with a soft heart and strong hands. I think he's right calling me a dark angel." Niki answered smiling.

"Thank you. You taught that to him."Jackie smiled back.

"Niki, the reason why we call you here was that we wanted to tell you to please look and protect our daughter especially when we were not around. We will be leaving for London tomorrow for a month vacation. Please take good care of our baby." Jarred asked Niki.

"I will protect your daughter 100 percent sir and ma'am." Niki answered.

_**What do you think of my new story guys? Please, i need your reviews for me to continue. Please...**_


	2. A Glance from the Past

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(****Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination.

**She was my Sister's Bodyguard**

"Oh, it's a beautiful Sunday morning," Nikita standing outside her apartment. "My bosses were not around and Alex would probably just stay at home. Finally, I'll be having a day off." She murmured to herself and she stop when her phone rang.

"Yes, Lexi. Anything?" Nikita asked Lexi, the companion of her father in their house at downstream of Hainan.

"It was about your dad. He was drunk and get into troubled yesterday," Lexi explained.

"Not again. Okey, I'll be there by an hour." Nikita answered.

After talking to Lexi, Nikita called Alex to inform her that she will take a day off.

_Nikita started living her own life after her Mother's death. It was already 10 years ago but still the wound have not yet healed. Her dad, Derek, have blamed her for what had happened. Meredith took Nikita in a grocery and an incident happened. There were two guys tried to rob the grocery. They took Nikita as their hostage when the police came to rescue. After a long negotiation, the robber released Nikita and the Police tried to catch the robbers. Nikita ran towards her mom. After a gunshot, one of the robbers got panic and pointed the gun to Nikita. As a mother instinct, Meredith covered Nikita and another gunshot was heard all over the place. Meredith was shot near her heart. She was dead on arrival. That was the most painful day on Nikita's life. Everything was blamed to her. That day also, she lost her father's love. Nikita decided pursued to become a bodyguard and protect someone who needs her protection. It was a protection that she has not able to give her mom._

"Nikita, I'm so glad you're here," Lexi welcomed Nikita.

"Where is he?" Nikita asked.

"He is in the backyard, drinking again," Lexi answered.

It was almost a year since Nikita visited their house. She avoided seeing her dad drunk and gets hit by their neighbours. She also avoided remembering how painful to lose a mother at a young age. Her mom's memories were all over the house.

"Dad, please stop drinking," Nikita pleaded to his dad. She felt pity seeing her dad hopelessly.

"Oh Nikita, you're back. How are you my daughter?" Derek hugged her daughter.

"Please dad, stop drinking. Look at you; you're dirty and drunk again. Stop ruining your life." Nikita helped Derek to be on his right posture.

"Hahaha. Then, what will I do, Nikita. The love of my life was gone long time ago. I have no more reason to go on." Derek sat back on the chair and took the bottle of wine.

"Stop. Do you think Mom would be happy seeing you like this? You're hopeless. And I'm still here dad." Nikita angrily answered back her father.

"Why? Do you think I'll be happy without your Mom. Yes you're still here but you're not your Mom. And you know what I'd be happy if you," Derek trying to fight the pain.

"What dad, you'd be happy if I was the one who got shot? And do you think I'm happy with Mom's death. It was not only you who lost someone that day, dad. Me, too. She was my mom. And it was not only her whom I've lost. I have also lost you. Every day of my life I have wished that it should be me who died that day. Maybe it would make you happier and it would make me more at ease than living a life with you blaming me on mom's death. I didn't want that mom died on that day. It should be me. Dad, please forgive me. Forgive me for not protecting mom on that day. Forgive me for letting mom die because of me. Please, fix your life. Not for me, but for mom. Even if you can't be a father to me anymore, but please just be the person whom mom and I loves so much. I know life has become unfair to you but you should know that it was more unfair on my part losing my parents that day. And I'm trying to fix me. And I need your help. But how can you help me if you're like this. We were broke into pieces already. You don't need to crush us totally. It should be you who have stayed strong. It should be you whom can I get the strength and support that I need. Give me the bottle dad," Nikita crying and she gets the bottle on her father's hand. "I won't be able to send money to you anymore. Lexi will leave you. You will be left alone here. I will throw all the bottles of alcohol on the garbage. You need to earn on your own. Mom knows that I did my best to take her part, to support and love you. But this time, I'm not going to think about you anymore. I love you dad." Nikita left. As she said, she threw all the bottle of alcohol in the garbage can. She clean and fix her dad's things. She gave money to Lexi and instructed her to leave her dad. It was painful on Nikita's part to be parting ways with her dad like this. She cried while she was in the train. "Mom, please forgive me. I needed to do this and you know why." She murmured to herself.

At the mansion, Alex, Owen and Michael were in the pool. It was already late in the afternoon.

"Hey sissy, where is your bodyguard?" Michael asked.

"She took a day off. She has an emergency." Alex answered.

"Oh, I thought Bro, she was avoiding you." Owen said.

"Why would Nikita avoid my brother? That incident was already two weeks ago and she already apologizes on what she had done," Alex sarcastically told Owen.

"Hey little sissy, why are you so defensive? Which side are you?" Owen asked Alex.

"Excuse me, Mr. Elliot. I'm not your little sissy. And I'm a big girl now. Stop treating me as a kid. And I'm not on her side or my brother. I'm just being fair not a bully like you." Alex stands up and jumps on the pool.

"You're sister is so hostile." Owen asking for an ally.

"Stop treating her like a kid Bro. She hates that. I'll just get food inside." Michael asked permission.

Nikita arrived in the mansion pretending everything was okey. It was good that Alex did not go outside or visited her friends. She went directly in the kitchen for a glass of water.

"The prodigal bodyguard was here," Michael laughingly welcomed Nikita.

"Please Michael, I'm not in the mood to fight with you." Nikita pleaded.

After the incident, Michael always makes sure that he annoyed Nikita every time they meet.

"I'm sorry. Well, you know I've felt that before. Losing a girlfriend whom you love for almost five years and trying to win her back." Michael continuously teasing Nikita.

"Did i not apologize on what I have done to you?" Nikita asked.

"No. Not enough." Michael answered.

"That should have not happened if you have just become gentle to your girlfriend." Nikita felt irritated.

"Oh not it's my fault on minding my own business hah?" Michael asked.

"If you're not going to stop blaming me for what had happened to you and your girlfriend, don't worry I'll lend my resignation letter when your parents will be back. Because believe me or not, I'm so tired of being blamed for everything," Nikita left the kitchen without any second thought.

"That was very intriguing." Michael murmured to himself.

Nikita decided to cancel her day off. If she will stay alone on her apartment she will just cry thinking about her dad. As she promised to her bosses, she makes sure to fulfil her duties and responsibilities. She was sitting near the pool watching the three enjoying. She's still in pain inside. She was wondering what her father was doing at that time. She hoped that he will change for his own sake. While thinking she was surprised when someone grab her hand and pull her towards the pool side. It was Michael who pulled her and pushes her on the pool.

"It's so cold." Nikita screamed.

The other three laughed out loud seeing Nikita all wet.

"Whose idea is this?" Nikita asked.

Alex and Owen looked to Michael.

"You're such a badass." Nikita angrily swim towards Michael. She swim deep in the pool and pulled Michael's foot deeper.

Michael can't stop drinking water from the pool because of what Nikita did. He lost his balance and he felt like he was drowned at that moment. Nikita swim at the edge of the pool and let herself out.

"I guessed where even." Nikita on a high note and left the three with all smiles in her face.

"Bro, it was strike two hah." Owen teases Michael.

"Michael, don't under estimate her. Be kind because she's kind."Alex protecting her bodyguard.

"That pull deep on the pool was so hard. Her hands were so strong." Michael wondered.

"You know, you should stop teasing her and especially blaming her. You know, with your handsomeness you will win Cassandra back. I'm sure of that. You don't need to annoy her to bring Cass back." Owen agreeing on what Alex has said.

"So, you're on their side now ha?" Michael asked.

"No bro. Be kind." Owen answered.

"I don't plan to annoy her a while ago. It was just that she's thinking so far and worrying on something. I have just need to break her silence." Michael can't stop smiling on how Nikita reacted on being wet on the pool.

"So you're observing her?" Owen smells something fishy.

"No. I think on how she reacted while ago in the kitchen, she has a problem." Michael corrected his friend's thought.

"Ah okey. Good to know your sensitive on woman's feelings." Owen with a sarcastic smile on his face.

Seeing Nikita's smile made Michael's feelings light. He knows she was in a bad mood that time. On their argument in the kitchen and seeing her teary eyed while wandering, makes him decide to break the loneliness he saw in her. At least annoying her also made her smile. He felt it was a mission accomplished.


	3. The Annual Ball

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(****Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination.

**She was my Sister's Bodyguard**

"Hi Mom! How are you?" Alex talking to Jackie on the phone.

"Hi my baby. We're okey here. We will come back before Christmas. How are you and you're brother?" Jackie answered.

"Well everything is fine mom. Michael was busy working and winning back the heart of Cassandra. And I'm busy preparing for the Annual Ball on December 18 next week. " Alex told her mom with excitement.

"Oh really. That's good. How I wish I could see how beautiful you are on that night. Is your brother going to accompany you?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah Mom, I wished you were here. Yes Michael will accompany me and Nikita also. Cassandra will also come. She will arrive tomorrow from her heart broken vacation." Alex answered.

"It's good that your friendship was still strong despite of what happened to them." Jackie said.

"I will always gonna be her friend." Alex assures her friendship with Cassandra. "I just wanted to hear your voice mom. Can't wait to see you soon. I love you so much and kiss dad for me. Take care."

"I love you more dear. Kiss also your big brother for me." Jackie missing her children.

It was already two months since the Kang couple left for London. It was sad that they cannot attend the annual ball of their most precious daughter. On the other hand, Alex was so busy for the Annual Ball that will be held on their hotel. She was the head coordinator of the committee. Everything needs to be ready and perfect. She can't wait to see her friend Cassandra who has been the Annual Ball Queen for two years in a row. Nikita gave all her support to Alex. She became an assistant of Alex and also her bodyguard at the same time. As part of their preparation, the most important is to go to the boutique and find the most elegant dress for ball.

"Cassandra! Glad to see you again sissy." Alex hugged her friend.

"Hi Alex. I miss you." Cassandra responded.

"How's your heart?" Alex asked.

"All is well. You're brother keep on calling me but I still can't manage to talk to him. Maybe today, I know he's gonna be here too right?" Cassandra asked back.

"Yes. He will also be here. I told him that you will come. By the way I know you've seen her already, she's Nikita, my bodyguard." Alex answered.

"Oh. Hi. I'm Cassandra and sorry about that incident." Cassandra introduces herself.

"Hi. I'm sorry also." Nikita offers Cassandra a hand shake.

"Let's forget about it." Cassandra gives Nikita a smile.

After Alex and Cassandra tried lots of dresses Michael and Owen arrived at the boutique.

"You look so great." Michael with his eyes shimmering while looking at Cassandra wearing a gold silk dress.

"Thank you." Cassandra gave Michael a wink.

"Little Sissy you look good too." Owen teased Alex who was in a purple above the knee dress.

"Shut up. I don't need your opinion. And you're not my brother." Alex angrily responded to Owen.

"You're so cruel little sissy." Owen teased her again.

"Owen, stop it. Where are the best tuxedos?" Michael asked.

"I asked the sales lady to prepare everything in the dressing room. You can choose what you want. And please make it at least a match on Cassandra's dress. You will accompany her and sad to say, you Mr. Elliot will accompany me." Alex explained.

"One condition, you need to be kind to me." Owen bargaining.

"Okey. Just stop calling me little sissy." Alex agreeing.

It took an hour after the two had chosen what to wear on the ball. There's only one person that almost drop her eyes seeing how beautiful the dresses are, Nikita. It was sad for her that she was not as fortunate as her bosses are. Still she was grateful because she has life to live and enjoy.

"Before we live, hey Nikita why did you not fit any dress for you to wear for the ball?" Michael asked Nikita with teasing eyes.

"No need. I'll be just staying afar from your sister." Nikita answered and opened the door ready to leave.

The five of them went for dinner and went to see a movie. Michael and Cassandra started to catch up with their break up. They became friends and Cassandra agrees that if she will see some changes on the lifestyle of Michael she is willing to give them another shot. The preparation for the ball continues. Alex invited some performers to entertain all the guests and visitors. The night before the ball while taking a rest from their busy life, Nikita found Alex wondering beside the pool.

"Tired?" Nikita asked.

"A little bit. Tomorrow night will be a big night. It was my first time to prepare and coordinate for a big occasion like the annual ball. Before it was all Cassandra and now the throne was passed to me." Alex answered.

"I can see that. But forgive me if I asked you this, Cassandra was with Michael before so it would not be hard for her to prepare all the things needed. It was almost three months that I've been safeguarding you and I have not yet seen any single guy near you. Are you?" Nikita asked again.

"I'm not what you think. I just don't like complications. And one more thing, I got you on my side. Aside from Cassandra, I have you." Alex smiling to Nikita.

"Yeah you're right. I just thought you were closed on a shell." Nikita sit near Alex.

"I'm really closed on my shell. Yes I'm afraid. I don't know what to do. Cassandra doesn't know it but I'm in love. Since the day he rescued me from this pool. That was ten years ago. My foot got sprained while I was swimming in the middle and almost got drowned. He just pops out from nowhere and pulls me on the edge of the pool." Alex remembering the past.

"I can see that also." Nikita teases Alex.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I think that the more you hate him the more you show how much he means to you." Nikita answered.

"He was already a part of our family when her parents died. He was 18 at that time. He became closed with my brother ever since. They were childhood classmates. And because of that it was too easy for him to adjust with my family. My parents and his parents were also close friends. From the day he step on our house I became her younger sister. And I hate that so much. I want him to treat me as a lady." Alex can't control her tears.

"Why are you not telling him about how you feel?" Nikita trying to console Alex.

"What if he dumped me? What if he just laughed at me?" Alex asked back.

"Well we will never know what will happen next unless you will reveal everything to him or you will just keep it to yourself until your last breath? What will you choose?" Nikita gives advice to Alex.

"You know so much hah? How about you? While busy protecting and guarding me, you have love life?" Alex started to interrogate Nikita.

"That's it. I'm gonna go home. I'll be here early morning tomorrow." Nikita avoiding the interrogation.

"I thought you're a fighter. Haha. See you tomorrow. And by the way get the box on the living room. It's for you. Michael thought it would be nice if you will be wearing a dress too. It was good idea from my brother and I thought it also. It won't be that dangerous night tomorrow. Don't worry and wear that dress. Well wearing that, you can repay what you did to Michael before." Alex trying expresses her appreciation.

"Thank you. Good night!" Nikita left with her wondering if she will wear that dress.

Before living the mansion, Nikita took the box from the living room. When she arrives at her apartment she opened it. She was surprised. It was the dress she was staring at the boutique. It was a red above knee dress. It was so simple and sexy. She tried it and it looks good to her with her revealing cleavage. She maybe doesn't have the perfect body like Cassandra have but she's beautiful in every single way. She remembered how her mom and dad calling her a Princess, their most beautiful and precious princess. Tears fall from Nikita's eyes. She can't stop thinking about his dad these past few days. How she wished everything was okey.

Nikita arrived 6am in the mansion. Alex was still asleep. "Maybe she was too tired last night and she's having a beauty rest," she taught. Time passed Nikita double check everything. She went to the hotel and checks all the person in-charge. She instructed Alex to take a rest before the ball. After assigning and instructing everything Nikita went home to her apartment to change. She called Alex that she will not be able to be with her going to the hotel and that she will just meet her there. Alex understands because she has done everything on her behalf.

The Annual Ball. Owen arrives together with Alex while Michael arrived 10 minutes after together with Cassandra. Everyone was in their best gowns and tuxedos.

"Oh there were lot of lovely ladies here." Owen was amazed.

"Owen, please just for one night. Please behave. And I'm your date tonight." Alex pleaded.

"Sorry." Owen saw disappointment on Alex eyes.

The ball was so great. There were great performers, delicious foods and lots of wines. Alex gave her welcoming remarks for all the guests and visitors. The president of student council gave his short speech also. And Cassandra shared also an inspirational message for everybody. It was almost finish when Nikita arrives.

"I'm so sorry. The taxi got stuck and it was heavy traffic coming here." Nikita asking sorry to Alex.

"Wow. You don't look like my body guard. Where is she? What did you do to her?" Alex was amazed on how Nikita looks so beautiful in the red dress with her hair tied up curled the edge.

"Alex, please." Nikita pleaded to Alex not to tease her.

"Okey. Let's go." Alex pulled Nikita's hand.

"Go where?" Nikita asked.

"On our table." Alex answered. "I think everyone was staring at you."

"There you are." Owen welcomed Nikita.

"You look amazing." Cassandra said.

"Thanks." Nikita respond.

"So who would think how gorgeous my bodyguard is?" Alex proud of Nikita.

Everyone express their appreciation on how Nikita looks on her dress except for Michael. They've enjoyed the night. They danced and drink all night except for Nikita. She manages to control not to forget her responsibility also with Owen. Before the night ended, Alex received the Annual Ball Queen and plaque of appreciation for her effort and the president of the student council received the Annual Ball King. They all separated when the party ended. Michael drive Cassandra home and Owen accompanied Alex and Nikita to the mansion.

"Oh it was a great night." Alex screamed at the front door.

"Alex stop." Owen ordered Alex.

"Why? What are you going to do if I don't stop screaming?" Alex asked.

"Please Nikita, guide her upstairs." Owen instructed Nikita.

"Now you were formal. If not treating me as a kid, you treat me as someone else. What's wrong with you?" Alex asked Owen.

"Look at yourself. You're drunk. If you want to be treated in a nice way, act like a nice lady." Owen answered.

"Ouch. You see Nikita what I told you last night. That's how hard to be in love with someone who was insensitive and has a stoned heart." Alex revealed and walks herself upstairs. "Good night Nikita!"

Owen was surprise on Alex revelation. He never thought that she was in love with him. He doesn't know how to react on what he just has heard.

"If I were you, give her and yourself a space. Don't take it fast and think before you make a move. You can hurt her more if you rush things." Nikita with all her concern and left Owen wondering.

Nikita checked Alex if she's already asleep before leaving the mansion. When she was about to go, Michael's car just arrived.

"Alex was already resting. And I'm about to leave." Nikita told Michael with a little embarrassment.

"Okey." Michael responds.

"And thank you." Nikita added and smiled at Michael.

"You look great on that dress. I'm happy it was exactly your size." Michael smiled back.

"Yeah. I'm glad too. Don't worry I'll pay it when I receive my last salary." Nikita agrees.

"Last salary?" Michael asked.

"Yes. I will resign when your parents come home." Nikita answered.

"Nikita you don't need to do that. Cassandra and I were okey already. We are taking baby steps." Michael nodded.

"Good to hear that. I guess I just need to pay it." Nikita pleaded.

"Nikita, it's for you. It's not for sale. When I saw that dress at the boutique which you were staring also I thought it was meant for you. And yes, when you amazed everybody out there means that dress really meant for you." Michael said with all his honesty. "Here take this. It would be cold out there. Be careful." Michael handed his coat to Nikita and walks in.

"Thank you." Nikita smiled.

Nikita was touched on what Michael told her. He made her feel that she was special not only at the ball but also in that very moment. Hearing those words from him makes her bones weak. They've been cats and dogs after the fighting scene but after the pool incident Michael became gentle on how he treats her. Sometimes he was a stoned head and can't spell out his attitude. There were times that he was so sweet especially being a brother to Alex and an ex-boyfriend to Cassandra. But honestly, she missed those days that he annoys her.

Michael spend time on the poolside, wondering. Cassandra looks amazing tonight and it reminds him how much he loves her. But seeing Nikita not only on that red dress but with those smiles on her face made his heart beats fast. It was so natural. Everything about her was natural. Those smiles that he first saw during the poolside incident were never forgotten. While he was observing Nikita staring on that red dress made him decide to buy it for her. It was not because he wanted her to look different that night but just to see that smile again like the moment they've shared in front of their house. He doesn't know what to feel. Is it for curiosity sake or he was just happy seeing her smile. He just need to hide everything and not to be shaken on how he feels with her smiles.


	4. Merry Christmas

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination.

**She was my Sister's Bodyguard**

The Kang couple has arrived from their London trip in time before the Christmas Eve. Alex after her revelation has became quiet especially when Owen was around. Nikita was being concerned of Alex's feelings. She may not have boyfriend or at least experience her first kiss, she knew that Alex was hurt towards the revelation. How she wish she can also guard her heart from pain.

"So how's school?" Jackie asked Alex. They were in the living room watching.

"Everything was okey Mom. It's Christmas break." Alex answered her mom with sad face. She doesn't want to be caught of the pain she feel inside. Before her tears fall, she went upstairs hiding.

When Alex walked out, Nikita just so happen went to living room to give Alex her scheduler.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought Alex was here." Nikita was surprised and took a step back when Jackie stops her.

"Is everything okey with my daughter?" Jackie asked.

"Yes ma'am." Nikita paused. "Actually she's not okey. She needs her mom right now." Nikita continued.

"What happened?" Jackie asked again switching off the television.

"It's just that she needs you right now." Nikita answered.

Jackie went to Alex's room with a tray of snack.

"Baby, you need someone to talk to? Nikita gave this." Jackie handed to Alex her scheduler and seated next to her.

"Did Nikita tell you?" Alex asked.

"No. I have noticed that sad look in your face." Jackie answered.

"I'm hurt mom. He was my greatest love. He was one of my inspirations to become the best person in me. He made me smile in all his hellos' and sad in all his goodbyes'. I thought it was great to fall for someone. But why it was like this? It's too painful. It made me regret of everything I felt on that very moment that he saved me." Alex opened up her feelings to Jackie. She poured it out.

"Alex, how I wished I could cast the pain you feel right now. With all that I can be, I don't want you to get hurt. But this how we grow and learn. There are two sides of love. It doesn't mean when you're in love you will be happy and will not be hurt. That's not normal. You need to surpass the pains and enjoy the love when it was there. Is it Owen?" Jackie asked Alex and hugged her tight.

"Why did his name come out to your mouth, mom?" Alex asked back. Jackie releases her from her arms.

"I would not be your mom if I don't know it."Jackie answered.

"Mom, what will I do? He only sees me as his sister." Alex stood up and took the glass of juice her mom brought in.

"What was important is that he did not pretend about his feelings. If we love someone, it's not a 100% that we can be loved back. Just be strong. Love will find a way." Jackie explained.

"Thank you, mom. You're the best." Alex hugged her mom.

Alex felt light after being comforted by her mom. She dressed up and decided not to spoil the day. It's a day before Christmas. She went for shopping together with Cassandra and Nikita of course her bodyguard. Michael also went with them while Owen was on vacation.

"This shoes looks great, isn't it Cass?" Alex asked Cassandra while holding a blue high heel shoes.

"Yes. They're beautiful." Cassandra answered.

"I'll buy this." Alex went to the cashier.

"How about this, does it look great on my feet?" Cassandra asked Michael wearing grey high heel sandals.

"Yes. They look perfect." Michael answered with his eyes shimmers. "I'll buy it for you." Michael pulled Cassandra's hand towards the cashier.

"Hey brother, what about me?" Alex jealous of what Michael did for Cassandra.

"Okey. I'll pay that also." Michael gets his credit card and gave it to the cashier.

It was a fan moment for the four. After shopping they ate at a Chinese restaurant.

"Please give us Chinese pepper steak, sweet and sour pork and chicken salad. One more, Crab and Shrimp corn soup. Give us your finest drinks." Michael ordered.

"Ah, excuse me. Can I order something for me?" Nikita asked with shame on her face.

"Why? Is there something wrong with what I've ordered?" Michael asked back.

"Ah nope. It's just that I'm a vegetarian." Nikita answered.

"Ah okey. What's your order?" Michael was a little surprised.

"Please give me a vegetarian soup, Ba Gua and Yu Choy salad." Nikita ordered.

"Was that all Ma'am" the waiter asked.

"That's all."Nikita answered.

They have a nice lunch. Nikita was being conscious of their conversation. It was not about her but it seems like she was just a props on their table. While Michael was still surprise how Nikita can have the strength to protect someone while she only eats vegetables. The siblings treat Nikita as part of their family starting on the day of the pool incident.

"Excuse me; I'll just go to the ladies room." Nikita asked permission. It was a way for her to be out of the picture. After spending little time in the ladies room she went to the front desk of the restaurant. "Can I ask something?" Nikita approach the waiter.

"Yes Ma'am. Anything I can do for you?" the waiter asked back

"I just want to ask if you have black beans noodles." Nikita answered.

"Yes Ma'am we have. Chinese style" the waiter said.

"Oh. Ah" Nikita stopped seeing Michael was standing beside her.

"Black beans noodle?" Michael teased Nikita.

"I'm just asking." Nikita feels irritated on how Michael asked her.

"Do you want to order it?" Michael asked Nikita.

"No." Nikita left Michael on the front desk and returned to their table.

Before it gets dark Alex and Nikita went home. They gave Michael and Cassandra some bonding moments before Christmas Eve because Cassandra needs to spend time with her family and also Michael. The Kang family prepared a lot for the Christmas Eve. They make it sure always that it would be an ultimate bonding for the family. It's like barbecue day. They prepared lots of finger foods, pastas, sea foods and lots of wines. All their household maids were invited on their gathering. The more the merrier. Michael went home in time their already starting the party.

"Mom and dad I brought a present for you. It's from me and Cass." Michael handed his Christmas gift to his parents. It was a key, a motorcycle key. "I know you have wished for this long time ago. Now you can have bonding moments."

"Thank you my dear son." Jackie hugged her son.

"Thank you son." Jarred also gave a hug to Michael.

"Me, too. I made this for you, a photo mosaic." Alex gave hug to her parents.

"Thank you." Jarred and Jackie in chorus.

Ever since, Kang's couple never buys any gifts for their children. They made sure that in all their important moments they were there. If not, than they have to buy a car for every absence. So far they manage to attend every moment that their presence needed. It is not because buying car would be expensive but because it was very important for them being parents in spite of their busy schedule. Everyone enjoyed the night. Every housemaid receives a Christmas present from the Kang's family. Nikita did not attend the gathering. She chooses to be alone. She misses her dad so much. She receives two gifts from the Kang couple and Alex. The Kang couple gave her a book with cash gift as her bonus while Alex gave her an angel's wings pendant. Seeing the pendant made her think about her mom. She was her guardian angel. She cried. She was not use to receive neither gifts nor giving gifts especially when her mom died. But on the contrary she gave Kang couple a couple key chains and also gave Alex a stuff toy. It was not expensive but it comes from her heart. On the other hand Michael was wondering why Nikita did not attend the gathering.

"Alex, where is Nikita?" Michael asked Alex.

"She went home." Alex answered.

He wanted to ask more about Nikita when his phone ring. It was Owen. He wanted to meet him in Joe's Restobar. After the happy and touching gathering almost 1am of December 25, Michael went out to meet Owen.

"Bro, why did you not come to the gathering? When will you come home?" Michael asked.

"Bro you know the reason why. I haven't found myself yet. And I don't want to hurt your sister." Owen answered. They were in the Joe's Restobar in Arcadia, a 30 minutes drive away from Haven.

"When are you going to stop hiding?" Michael asked back.

"I don't want to risk everything especially you and your family for my own interest. And I also don't want see your sister sad." Owen answered and drinks his wine.

"Do you love her?" Michael tried to let Owen tell him how he feels.

"Do you know that the first time I saw her in your house I wished she was just a visitor, that she was not related to you. But knowing that she was your sister, I thought to myself that I need to treat her as my sister also to avoid complications. But she mesmerized me the first time I saw her. She was young and beautiful. I'm older for five years. And God I was just 18 before. I thought it would pass and it was just that I adore her not loving her. I thought everything will change." Owen explained and drinks more wine.

"Why don't you fight for how you feel?" Michael comforting his bestfriend.

"Everything will be at risk. Your family, our friendship and especially Alex. I don't want to hurt her. That kills me. I have decided not to be involved in her life. It's enough that she treats me as his brother. I don't want to destroy everything especially all your trust." Owen disappointed for not fighting for his feelings towards Alex. It was all that was left to him. Having relationship with Alex doesn't assure that she will not be hurt. That's why he chooses to give a distance between them.

"You haven't answered my question. Do you love her?" Michael asked.

"Yes bro. And believe me, I have tried to stop and control it." Owen answered.

"Then, if you really can't fight for it just go home. Be a friend and brother to her. Love fades. But if you think the other way then you have my support together with mom and dad. You don't have to be a perfect boyfriend for her. Just be the person she needed and be the person she loves." Michael taps his friend's shoulder.

After a long conversation with Owen, Michael went home. On his way, he saw Nikita walking towards the ice Skating Park. She was alone wearing a brown feathered sweater and black skinny jeans. Michael stopped the car and saw a Chinese restaurant nearby. After dropping in the restaurant he followed Nikita. He saw her sitting at the rink side.

"Alone?" Michael asked. He was standing at the back of Nikita who was looking of nowhere.

"Why are you here?" Nikita asked back.

"I just want you to have this. I was looking for you at the gathering but Alex told me that you went home." Michael handed his present to Nikita and sit beside her.

"Oh, black beans noodles." Nikita was amazed.

"It's good that there's a restaurant nearby and don't worry its pork free." Michael laughs.

"Thank you. I still can't believe it." Nikita can't stop wondering.

"Okey. Actually when I went home after driving Cass to their place I bought a bowl of that to be my present for you. A thank from me for taking care of my sister. Then you were not there. I've saw you on my way home and I've decided to drop by and coincidentally a Chinese restaurant was nearby. Do I make myself clear or do I have to leave?" Michael explained and stood up from where he was sitting.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I celebrate Christmas alone. And you found me." Nikita said.

"So you preferred to be alone. Sorry if I disturb you." Michael asked for apology and took a step backward.

"This was my favorite place." Nikita remembered her past. Michael stops and sits back beside Nikita. "My mom and my dad always bring me here during Christmas. This is where we spend Christmas Eve. And this noodles; we eat a lot of this. We were happy until my mom died. After that day, this would be my 10th year celebrating Christmas alone. Of course if you were not here. My dad hated me because my mom saved me from the bullet that should be shooting to me. I lost them both. This was just an ordinary day for me. Having no one, what will I celebrate?" Nikita opened up.

"Now I know why you always wonder. Why you're mind was flying every time you stand next to us." Michael responded.

"That's me, full of complications. All I thought I've perfectly pretended to be okey. But you notice it or you've been observing me?" Nikita wipes the tears on her eyes.

"Sort of, maybe. Let's go. Put it here first. Let's rent an ice skate." Michael pulled Nikita's hand. They did as what Michael has said. After wearing each other's ice skate, they went to the rink and skate. Michael knows how to skate while Nikita was trying to be in her posture. It was so long ago since she skated with her parents. Michael holds Nikita's hand for her not to fall on the ground.

"You've been here once in a year and haven't tried it?" Michael asked.

"It was so long ago. I just go here to reminisce and eat black beans noodles." Nikita answered.

"Now I know. Well, let's move a little faster." Michael replied.

They have skate for more than an hour. Michael did not release Nikita's hands. He gave Nikita time to reminisce that's why he has not spoken while they were skating. He silently observes Nikita wonders. As he always thought and what he sees to her, she was always so natural and simple. The silence between them stops when someone has accidentally bumped them. They fell both on the ground on a very embarrassing position. Nikita was on top of Michael. She smells his perfume and has a closer look on his handsome face. Michael clears his throat that made Nikita back on her consciousness. She stood up and offers her hand to Michael for him to be able to stand.

"Are you okey?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Nikita answered.

"Sorry if I let you fall." Michael tried to search Nikita's hand and make it sure that she was okey.

"I'm okey. Don't worry." Nikita replied.

"Come. Maybe it's time to go." Michael offered his hand to Nikita.

"Thanks." Nikita smiled and held his hand.

After that, they went to the restaurant. They brought back the black beans noodles and ordered another one.

"Why do you like it so much?" Michael asked Nikita.

"Because of my mom and the taste were different. It was also good for the health." Nikita answered.

"You must miss your mom so much." Michael said.

"Yeah. She was my bestfriend." Nikita remembering her mom.

The two have enjoyed eating especially Nikita, seeing Michael forcing himself eating the black beans noodles. Michael tried to finish eating it but he almost vomits all he has eaten. Nikita let him stop eating and gave him a mint candy. After eating, Michael drives Nikita home.

"Thank you, I enjoyed a lot." Nikita with all her heart of appreciation. "It was nice to be with someone on this holiday."

"You're welcome. You know what, it's normal for you to miss them. It was normal to be sad without them. But you need to move on. Your mom would not be happy seeing you grieving for her for a long time." Michael showing concern to Nikita.

"I know. But I can't help it." Nikita replied with her tears falling.

"Nikita," Michael holds her hand "Don't be cruel to yourself. You deserve to be happy and that's what your mom wanted you to be. Stop living for your past. Move on."

"It's not easy." Nikita remove her hand away from Michael's hand.

"I know. But those eyes are not meant for tears. You were not meant to be sad. Put those beautiful smiles on your face. I wish you happiness Nikita." Michael said with a sad in his eyes.

"Thank you so much. I appreciate your kindness." Nikita responded and opened the passenger's door.

"I just want to share my happiness for having Cassandra back in my life." Michael smiled at Nikita.

"I'm happy for you both. I promise I will never interfere on your relationship again even when you kill each other. I'm just kidding." Nikita gave Michael her sweetest smile. "Merry Christmas, Michael."

"Merry Christmas Nikita." Michael also greets Nikita and he started the car and went home.

Nikita was happy that she was with someone in the Christmas Eve. She never thought how kind Michael's heart was. That moment with him will be treasured. She was surprised to know that he was observing her and he was giving importance on what she likes. He was thoughtful. It made her adore him as a man. The way he touches her and the way he holds her hand made her crave for more intimacy with him. That falling moment and a closer look of his not so angelic but handsome face made her heart beats louder. She was really happy and thanked Michael that even in a few moments she have not think about the past and be able to give herself a chance to be happy. "Nikita, stop thinking about him. He was taken. He was just kind. That's all. Don't be malicious. " Nikita murmured to herself.

While Michael was on his way home, thoughts of him was with Nikita. She was so alone and sad. He was wondering how can someone as kind like her get to experience lots of sadness and loneliness. He tried to eliminate the sadness in her eyes by pulling her toward the rink. He entertained but still she was so far away. He was too concerned about her. When he saw her on the road, his heart stopped and orders his mind to stop. He was sad that he didn't saw Nikita at the gathering in their house but seeing her alone on the park made him more sad. Knowing her story made him know her better. He was happy because she had opened up a chapter of her life to him and at the same time he feels pity for what she have been through. The moment Nikita fell on his chest was so memorable. His heart beats faster especially when she was closely looking at him. She has the most revealing eyes. It was not hard to spell out how she feels because of her eyes. Her hair smells like lavender. How he wished the time stops when they were breathing each other and feeling each other's heart beats. He felt a little joy holding her smooth hand and holding her close to him but at the same time he sympathizes on what Nikita's experiencing. He should be very happy that moment because finally he had Cassandra back but why does he feels sad? Why does he need to feel bad for other person? His feelings toward Nikita was parallel, they goes along with the flow. Maybe that's why he's too concerned for her or maybe he already falls for her.

The Kang family spends the rest of Christmas day by attending mass and spending time on their J&J foundation for the poor. They feed lots of poor families that day and also gave them a simple Christmas present. Cassandra also joined them. Michael revealed to his family that they were together again. His family was so happy especially Alex. They enjoyed their outreach. Nikita also enjoyed reaching those poor people. She felt the same way with them. She tried to avoid Michael especially having conversation with him. And Michael cannot stop himself on observing her. He just hides it especially to his girlfriend. He knew it's not appropriate but he was just a concern friend and nothing special between him and Nikita.


	5. Secretly Falling for you

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination.

**She was my Sister's Bodyguard**

"Babe, have you talked to Owen? I'm already concern on what's happening to Alex." Cassandra asked Michael. They were having a lunch date on Empress Restaurant, a Chinese restaurant. It was a restaurant near at Michael's work place.

"Yeah. He told me that he needed to find his self before going to something." Michael answered. He called the waiter's attention. "What would you like to eat?" Michael gets the menu.

"I want wonton soup and chow mein." Cassandra responded

"Okey. Please list what she ordered. Do you have black beans noodles?" Michael asked the waiter.

"We have sir but Chinese style. It's actually a Korean recipe," the answered.

"Please give me one and also spring rolls." Michael ordered.

"Black beans noodles? What was that?" Cassandra was a little surprise on what was his boyfriend has just ordered. He usually loves sweet and sour pork/chicken/fish. "Is that a part of the changes you're doing to yourself right now?"

"Babe, it's a great food. You need to try it also." Michael replied. "About Alex, what made you so concern on her?"

"I know her. If she changes herself she's into something. Maybe she told us that she was strong and that she has move on, but seeing her speechless sometimes and make herself busy, I'm worried. She's not the same as before." Cassandra explained and concerned about her best pal.

"I don't think Owen is going to go back soon. I understand his part. We don't take it fast when it comes to relationship. Just like us, we never took it for granted." Michael clarifies Owen's side of story.

"Babe, we're different. We were so in love at our first sight. And you have managed to court my family before me. That's the most loving part of our relationship and made me love you more." Cassandra remembering their past.

"Babe, I love you. When you left me, I was broken into pieces and now you're back I'm whole again. I will not let you go again." Michael held Cassandra's hands. They've shared a short but sweet kiss with some people staring at them. They were a lovely couple.

After twenty minutes, their food arrives. Cassandra laughs watching Michael eats his food.

"You shouldn't have ordered something that you don't want to eat." Cassandra shakes her head.

Michael really wanted to order the noodles that he tried to eat three days ago together with someone he remembered. She has the same reaction as Cassandra, she also laughed. It would be fun eating that noodles and make people laughs. Before leaving he ordered another serving of the black beans noodles. He told Cassandra that it was for Alex. They part ways after they lunch date. Cassandra needs to go to her boutique and Michael needs to go back to hotel to finish his yearend report.

"Hi bro. Here was my accomplishment for the yearend report. If you have any corrections you can change it." Alex handed the papers to Michael.

"Oh, I thought that you will be having your dance lessons today?" Michael asked her sister. He was expecting someone else.

"Actually that will be our next destination." Alex answered.

"Ah okey. Thanks for this. I'll review it and prepare for our annual meeting tomorrow." Michael opened the folder and took a glimpse of Alex's accomplishment.

"You must find it hard without your friend beside you." Alex with a little sadness on her voice. He missed Owen.

"Are you okey? Cassandra was concern also. She finds it weird about the changes on you." Michael stood up beside her sister and put his right hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okey. We don't see each other that much but totally not hearing her voice and seeing his face makes me weak. I miss him, your bestfriend." Alex lean her head on his brother's chest.

"You'll be alright. I'm just here." Michael kissed Alex's head.

"Of course and thank you. Life must go on. And Nikita will be entertaining me. Instead of attending dance class today, we will do yoga. She will be my beautiful and kind instructor." Alex replied.

"Really? She must be really nice huh." Michael teased.

"Yes, she's really nice. We gotta go. I hate to let her wait outside." Alex kissed her brother on the cheek and stepped out of Michael's office. Alex never treats Nikita as a bodyguard but more on being a friend to her.

Michael smiled knowing Nikita was also there for her sister. All she thought it would be Nikita who will bring the documents on his office. He was expecting for it but in his dismay it was Alex who showed up. The black beans noodles were for her but now he will again eat it patiently.

After the yoga, Alex and Nikita went home. Alex spends the rest of the day with her mom while Nikita accompanied Jarred in the hotel. Jarred asked her favour due to his bodyguard was off that day and Jackie doesn't allow him going out without a companion. He needs to be in the hotel for Michael and for the yearend meeting tomorrow.

"How's everything son?" Jarred asked Michael.

"Almost done dad. I have already summarized everything from marketing to our income. The board will be happy to know that we have increased our net income by 25% this year. I've also added some plans that I want to do. I wanted to build the 6th branch at Hainan. It was a good location." Michael answered.

"Congratulations. It sounds like you're not just a trainee but already the owner of this company. Well having a 25% increase, we will gain more investors and what you are planning will be possible. You just need to do feasibility about your plans and always think that in every drop of perspiration was a drop of victory. Hold tight and fight for your plans." Jarred was proud of his son's accomplishment.

"Congratulations also dad. If not for you, mom and Alex's support I am nothing. And also my girlfriend's patience and understanding, this would not be possible. I'm very to have her back and she always inspire me." Michael hugged his dad and was shocked seeing Nikita standing behind his dad.

"I'm happy for you, son. It's not only for what you had become but for your relationship with Cassandra. I'm glad you get her back. Any wedding plans?" Jarred tap his son's shoulder. They're conversation was interrupted.

"Excuse me. Sir here's your bag." Nikita handed the bag to Jarred.

"So you change your bodyguard?" Michael was surprised Nikita was with his dad.

"No. I just asked her a favour. You know your mom; she doesn't want me to go out without any companion. My bodyguard was with his family for the New Year's celebration. She offered to stay until New Year's Eve." Jarred explained.

"Mom loves you that much, that she doesn't want you to be in danger. I think we don't need a bodyguard until New Year's Eve. We can let her spend some time with her family just to be fair." Michael disagreed with what his father has just said.

"I know. If Owen would just be here than we don't need one." Jarred missed his foster son.

"It's okey sir. I will stay with you till New Year's Eve." Nikita said and took steps back.

"Thank you very much." Jarred smiled at Nikita and sit down on Michael's chair.

Nikita left Michael's office with a little ache on her heart. Hearing those beautiful words from Michael about Cassandra made her wish that someday, someone will treat her the way Michael does with his girlfriend. She never felt soothing like that before. She was also irritated that Michael doesn't like her to guard them until New Year's Eve. She may not be the best bodyguard but she knew she's enough to make sure that Kang's family was safe. "Maybe you don't need me, but your family does. How I hate you right now. Well you can stay with Cassandra if you don't want to see my face. How could you speak and decide on my behalf?" Nikita murmured to herself. She was annoyed how Michael treated her in front of his dad. She went to the dining area to have a glass of water. She saw Michael's secretary, Gabriela, eating her dinner.

"Good evening!" Nikita greeted.

"Hi. I'm Gaby. You want to eat?" Gabriela asked and offered food to Nikita.

"I'm Nikita. No, I don't want to eat. I just went here to have a glass of water." Nikita answered and poured water on a glass. "I guessed you're very busy."

"Yes. It's a big day tomorrow." Gaby stood up and gets the bowl inside the oven. "It smells good."

Nikita knew and aware of that smell. "You also eat like that?" It was black bean noodles.

"Sir Michael bought it this afternoon. He ordered me to warm it." Gabriela put the bowl on the table. "It's weird. Sir Michael eats like this despite of its appearance but it smells good. Do you want some? It would not be a sin if Sir Michael will share some." Gabriela gets a bowl and put some noodles. She handed it to Nikita. "Don't be shy."

"Thanks. But that was for your boss." Nikita rejected Gaby's offer.

"Please eat some. It's just that I want a companion while eating and one more thing, I'm sure Sir Michael can't finish eating all of this." Gaby insisted.

"I'm also sure he can't." Nikita agreed. She sat beside Gaby and ate what Gaby has served.

Gaby was amazed seeing Nikita eats the noodles. It seems that it was delicious, that Nikita might forget her name after finishing eating it.

"It's a great food. You need to try it. It's good that it was pork and chicken free." Nikita smiled at Gaby.

"Uhmm." Michael cleared his throat. The two girls did not notice. "Is it delicious Nikita?" Michael starts to tease Nikita. "Dad was looking for you," he continued.

"Sir it was me who offered it to her. I'm sorry. I just need a companion because it was sad eating alone." Gaby explained and put her plate on the basin.

Nikita was ashamed eating something that it was not hers. "I'm sorry. I'll just finish this."

"Gabs, can you please tell dad to wait for 10 minutes. Tell him that I will go with them. I'm just going to eat." Michael ordered Gaby.

"Right away sir." Gaby stepped out and left Michael and Nikita alone.

"You want more?" Michael offered his share to Nikita.

"No. I'm already full." Nikita was still ashamed of what had happened.

"Please have mine. It was okey." Michael insisted. "I will just eat this clubhouse."

"Okey fine. Thank you." Nikita took the other bowl and eat it. "You're really such a teaser." Nikita laughs.

"You know, you deserve to spend time with your dad. Don't deny him the chance to be with you." Michael being a concern friend.

"I know I told you things that it should be kept within me. But that doesn't give you the right to interfere in my life and especially deciding for me. Maybe you know it but you don't understand any of it." Nikita walked out.

Michael feels sad. They are arguing again. He hates his self when it comes to annoying her. But what he will do, annoying her is the only way to near her. He remembered what he just said to his dad a while ago in front of Nikita. All the things he has professed about them with Cassandra were true. But why does he feel some guilt that maybe he have hurt someone's feelings. Or it was just his imagination. I'm sure everything she heard, it was nothing to her. He just hesitate or beginning to be blind on what's happening to him. He recalls what Cassandra told him. "What the hell I was thinking? I'm eating something that I don't like or worst, thinking that she was hurt by what she has heard a while ago." Michael wondered. He was still sitting, finishing his food and picturing Nikita's face while laughing. He smiled. He went home together with his dad and he never heard any single word from Nikita. He decided to let it pass, he knew she will talked to him soon.

The result of the annual meeting was excellent. The Kang's family were grateful for all the board of directors and investors for their hard work and trust. All were impressed on how Michael presided the meeting and also being the OIC. They were happy on the result of the hardships of each employee and each officer. They all agreed to go for extending and build another branch. It's not only for money making but also to provide more jobs for unemployed people. It is what they love about the Kang's management. They don't think only about their income but also for everyone until the lowest unit of the business. Jarred and Jackie was so proud of Michael and also of Alex. Alex was his assistant. Maybe she doesn't spend full time but she makes sure that she contributes something for the good of the business. After the meeting, they all eat lunch in the hotel's restaurant.

"I'm happy for your success sissy." Cassandra hugged Alex. They were eating in the same table.

"Thank you. You should be more proud of him. Your boyfriend was so responsible." Alex looked at Michael who was sitting in different table with the board.

"Of course. I'll do that after party. He was still busy." Cassandra responded and when she thought that she caught Michael's eyes, she gave him a wink.

"Hey Nikita sit here with us." Alex called Nikita who was standing behind Cassandra.

"It's okey. I'm not yet hungry." Nikita responded.

Alex stood up and pulled Nikita's hand. "You don't need to guard me. It's okey. We have high security in this hotel. Eat with us okey." She let Nikita sit beside her.

"Thanks." Nikita smiled at Alex.

"The food seems delicious." Cassandra was amazed oh how the food was served.

"When you're heartbroken you eat a lot. Sissy I was the only one who was broke here, so it was only me who will eat a lot." Alex teases her friend.

"Not too much because you will get fat. By the way, did you eat the black beans noodles Michael bought for you?" Cassandra asked Alex.

Nikita was choked hearing the black beans noodles. She drinks water and clear her throat.

"What? Black beans noodles? I went to his office yesterday but I never eat nor did he offer me food." Alex replied.

"He told me that he bought it for you. May he forget about it or he was shy to admit that it was really for him. But seeing him eating it yesterday he almost vomits." Cassandra was a little surprise on his boyfriend attitude.

"That is weird. By the way, you need to be used that Michael won't be able to be around all the time." Alex changes the topic.

"Why? Other woman?" Cassandra jokes.

"Yes. Maybe." Alex laughs. "Seriously, he will conduct feasibility on his big project." She continued.

"Big project?" Cassandra starts to worry again.

"They're planning to expand and build another branch. The location will be on Hainan downstream. According to his source it was a quiet but beautiful place." Alex elaborates.

"Well, I think I just need to be a supporting girlfriend for him." Cassandra assures not leaving Michael's side.

After hearing everything, Nikita decided not to finish her food.

"I think I lost my appetite. I will just go in the kitchen and bring my left over there." Nikita asked permission.

"Are you okey?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Nikita replied.

After the big event, Michael drives Cassandra home. He revealed to her everything and promised her that he will handle everything without losing time being with her. Cassandra was pleased how Michael was being so good and loving boyfriend. She also promised Michael that she will be more understanding and more patient.

When the rest of the Kang's family arrived in the mansion, someone showed up. Alex was already in her room when Owen showed up.

"Good evening Ma'am! Good evening Sir!" Owen greets the couple.

"Owen. You're back." Jackie hugged him.

"I'm glad you're back." Jarred gave him also a hug.

"I just want to tell something and I know you knew it already. It's about Alex. It's not my intention that she will fall for me. It's not my intention to hurt or to be mean to her. Ma'am and Sir, I just want you to know that it was not also my intention to fall for her. I tried to hide and control it. But I can't handle it anymore. Michael told me what will I do, to come back as her brother or to fight for what I feel for her." Owen opened up.

"Then what will you choose Owen?" Jarred asked.

"I love her. It's enough for me to fight. And I love you, Sir, Ma'am. I thank you for treating me as your son. It's one of the reasons why I decided to be distant to her. It's for me not to destroy your trust and not to hurt her. I value your family so much. But she is my life. I'm very sorry. Please give me the chance to love her." Owen kneeled in front of the couple.

"Owen, stand up. You don't need to be sorry for loving our daughter. You will always be our son. Just make sure you will take good care of her." Jarred hold Owen's shoulders and let him stand.

"One more thing, you need to love her 24/7." Jackie added and she hugs Owen so tight. "I'm happy you choose to love her. I know how much you value us. That's what you are risking, right. I love you for that." She cried.

Owen did not expect that they will give him the permission to love Alex more than a sister. The three was teary eyed when Nikita interrupted.

"I'm sorry." Nikita said bowing her head.

"It's okey Nikita. Anything?" Jackie asked.

"I just want to ask for permission. Sir about what Michael said last night. Can I have a vacation till January 1? I wanted to be with my family." Nikita answered.

"To be fair to you, yes you can go off to work. Well, Owen was back. He will take care of Alex while you're away. Just promise us that you will come back." Jarred responded.

"Yes sir, I will." Nikita smiled. "Happy New Year, Sir, Ma'am and Owen!" She added.

"Happy New Year Nikita!" Jackie hugs her while Jarred and Owen handshakes with her.

Nikita left the three sitting at the veranda. She was happy that everything will be okey for Alex. She was sad living the mansion. She was really not planning to see her dad. She just wants to stay away especially from Michael. On her way home a car stop exactly in front of her. She continued to walk away from the car. She widens her steps but a hand pulled her hand and stopped her from walking away.

"Hey, I'm sorry about last night. I don't intend to interfere to your life. I just wanted you to give time to yourself." Michael pleaded to Nikita.

"Michael, you don't have to. It's good that you know now that I don't want to be interfered by others especially when it comes to my life." Nikita took her hand away from Michael's hand.

"That's why I wanted to say sorry." Michael responded with his eyes pleading.

"Look Michael, I thank you for being a concern boss to me. But can we just let it be like that. That we don't really care for each other." Nikita turned her back to Michael.

"Nikita, what was your problem? Why are you so cruel to me? I said I'm sorry right?" Michael raising his voice.

"So you're becoming demanding. This is funny. Why are you so concern about getting my forgiveness while those people who will be affected on your project, you just don't think about them. And why is it important Michael that I forgive you?" Nikita responded to Michael.

"I'm not demanding for anything. I just want things between us to be okey. And what project?" Michael wondered what Nikita was talking about.

"Really? Yes Michael you were so kind. You're almost perfect you know that." Nikita laughs.

"I don't get it." Michael shakes his head. "If you were talking about my upcoming project well to inform you those big businesses don't plan for such things without planning also for those who were affected. And why do you care?" Michael asked Nikita.

"Why do I care? My father may hate me or I may have many bad memories on that place, it is the only memory of mom that I have. Maybe you can provide rehabilitation but you can never replace the significance of that place to a simple person like me. We don't hold on power nor lots of money, we just hold on to the people we love." Nikita cried out about how she feels towards Michael's project in Hainan.

"You live there? I don't know." Michael replied to Nikita and took steps near her.

"Well, why would you care if I live there or not? Stop acting like you care at all." Nikita ordered Michael.

"I was not really aware that you live there. And Nikita I really care for you." Michael took more steps near Nikita.

"Why do you care Michael? Is it because I'm your sister's friend and bodyguard. What? Why do you spend time observing me every time we were together in one place? Why do you bother yourself buying black bean noodles for your sister's bodyguard? Why are you acting like a friend to me when we were not really friends? Why do you interfere with my life? Answer me, why?" Nikita asked Michael looking at his eyes firmly. "And Michael if I ask you not to continue your plan, will you do it for me?" She continued.

Michael was speechless. Everything Nikita told about him was true. He, himself doesn't know why he really cared that much for her. Those sad looks kill him inside.

"See, it's not important if I forgive you or not. It's not important if you push through with your project and have our house being demolished anytime soon. There was really nothing. I was an air for you and you were just an air for me. That was enough for us to move on with each other's life. Please just treat me as you treat me before. And please, stop being dumb eating food that you cannot eat especially buying it for someone else. Just stop pretending." Nikita pleaded to Michael and stepped away from Michael.

Michael still can't move from the place where he was standing. He doesn't know what to feel. Seeing her cry again broke his heart especially he was the reason why she was in pain. And he was also hurt when Nikita asked him to be distant to her. Now he doesn't know what to do especially with his incoming project. He knew what she had been through thru all this years and he doesn't want to become cumbersome to her. All he thought he could fix things when he saw her along his way but things got worst. He never thought that she notice that he was searching for her during the lunch party. He was also surprised that she knew about the black bean noodles. It was just so sad for him that he cannot answer her questions and made her disappointed.

Nikita on the other hand cried when she reached her apartment. She was hurt that all those concerns were never true to him. She was emotional not only because of what can happen to their house at Hainan but because she realizes that she was starting to fall for him. It was just painful on her part because Michael did not answer all her questions. It was nothing for him and it was big deal for her. Now she knew why she find it unusual hearing those beautiful words from Michael. Why she felt pain knowing that he loves her that much. Why she felt joy every time he was showing her his concern and observing all her moves. Her hearts kindles when he gives importance on things and food that she likes. She was really falling for him. But what will she do, there's a big difference between them. And the most painful part, he was her first love and he was already taken.

_(upnext... Michael learned Nikita was taking days off. And being concerned about their revelation, Michael went to Hainan to see her. Then Nikita once again meet her father. And Owen facing his biggest fear, Alex..)_


	6. One More Chance

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination.

**She was my Sister's Bodyguard**

It was a quiet and peaceful morning. All you can hear was the sound of the birds and waves. Derek was sitting in Nikita's bed staring at her sleeping like a broken angel. How he has missed her daughter so much. She just looks like Meredith. How he was regretting the times that she blamed her for her mom's death. Tears fell from his eyes. He stood up and walk out of Nikita's room before she awakes. He prepared breakfast for her daughter. It was long time ago that he has done that.

Nikita woke up and fix her hair. She went to the comfort room and brushed her teeth. Her eyes were still swollen because she cried all night long. She washed her face. She still remembered last night. Michal's face was all she sees. She went home right after their confrontation. It was good that she had already asked for vacation leave because if not, she should have still needed to go to the mansion to ask for permission and it would only give her the chance to see Michael. She went downstairs to eat some breakfast and she was surprised what she saw in the kitchen.

"Good morning! I have cooked pancake for you. Please sit." Derek offered Nikita a chair.

"Thank you. You should have not bothered yourself. I can cook for my own." Nikita still mad with her dad.

"I know you can handle things on your own. But just this time, I want to cook something for you and here it is." Derek offered her the pancake.

"What have you eaten last night? Why suddenly change dad?" Nikita asked.

"Nikita, please just eat. If you don't like it, I'll cook something else." Derek responded and sits at the other edge of the table.

"You don't have too." Nikita started eating the pancake on her plate.

Derek stood up and opened the refrigerator. He took the fresh milk and poured it in a glass. "Here, drink some." She put it beside Nikita's plate.

"It's weird, really. It's feels like I have come home on a different house." Nikita was surprised on how her dad was treating her.

"Please just let say something. I was to call you during the Christmas Eve and I know you're still angry that keeps me not to make your Christmas sad. I know you can't forgive me for what I have done to you. All the pains and hardships I have given you, serving you breakfast will not be enough. I'm really sorry for what I have done. I was still hoping to fix things between us. That's why I'm trying to change not only because I want you, my daughter back. It's not only for your mom but most especially for me. I was blinded by my grief and uncared for you for so long. I regret everything. You're the most precious jewel that your mom has given me. I should have treasured you more than anything else. I should have become strong for you but I became weak and let you take care of yourself. I'm really sorry Nikita." Derek was all in tears.

"As you have said dad, it will take time for my wounds to heal. I'm glad that you're finally back. Can I finish my food?" Nikita smiled at her dad.

"Sure. I got to keep going. I have a work to attend to. I'm back at the health centre to cure and to help. If you need anything else, call me." Derek stood up.

"Good for you. I will walk on the shore after eating." Nikita replied.

Nikita was pleased seeing her dad back on his feet again. It was a blessing for her. It enlightens her sadness. Those words from her dad made her remembered how happy was the days before. It made her missed her mom so much. She admits that it will not be easy for her to forget everything but rest assured she will do everything just to be okay with her dad again. Just one baby step at a time.

In the mansion, Michael was still in bed awake and staring at the ceiling. He can't sleep well. He was thinking about hurting Nikita. He was already confused on what to feel towards her. Maybe he was just really concern about her or maybe he was just very kind and she was just a friend. But being attracted to her, it's not. He's madly in love with Cassandra and falling for Nikita was never in his mind. But why is he bothered about making her feel sad? Why does he feel this way? "It will not happen. I love her too much for me to fall for you. That's not going to happen." Michael knocked his head.

"Hey bro, good morning!" Alex greets his brother. "What was with the ceiling that you're staring at?" She laid beside her brother.

"It was nothing." Michael replied.

"Mom was calling for you. It's breakfast time." Alex stands up and pulled his brother's hand.

The two went downstairs.

"It smells delicious." Alex teasing her mom.

"It was for you. He cooked it for you." Jackie pointed her finger to Owen.

"Good morning Alex. Good morning bro." Owen greets in a shaking voice and put the rice on the table.

"Wow. I don't know that you can cook." Michael was surprised and sits on the chair next to his dad.

Alex was all mum. She doesn't know how to react, will she be happy or will she be mad to Owen? Owen on the other hand was shaking eating breakfast beside the woman of her dreams.

"By the Michael, what are your plans today?" Jarred asked Michael.

"I'm going to start building a research group for the expansion. I'll be meeting all the heads after New Year. I just need to prepare everything first before the meeting." Michael answered his dad.

"That's good. How about you Alex?" Jarred also asked Alex.

"Well, I guess, I will do yoga today if Nikita likes to teach me again." Alex smiled at her dad.

"Why not ask Owen to accompany you?" Jackie said with a little tease on her voice.

"Mom, why Owen? He doesn't know anything about Yoga. And Mom, please." Alex pleaded.

"Well, I can accompany you Alex if that's okay with Michael and of course if that's okay with you." Owen looks at Alex's eyes.

"No thanks. I'll ask Nikita." Alex responded with a mad voice.

"Nikita is on leave until New Year's day. She asked permission last night. She wanted to spend time with her family." Jackie explained.

"Why didn't she tell me about it?" Alex was curious.

"You were already asleep. But she left a note for you. It was on my room." Jackie told Alex.

Michael was speechless hearing Nikita was away. He expected to see her and fix things out. But how can he do that? She already made a way to be distant to him. Maybe it was a good idea but she was miserable last night and it was his fault. His conscience was driving him crazy. His mind dictates to him that it was good that she was away but his heart tells him that he needs to make a way to heal her wounds that he have caused.

"So let Owen accompany you okay." Jackie ordered.

"Owen, please be with her in the mean time. Michael will only be in the Hotel and I don't think it would be dangerous."Jarred in second demotion to his wife.

"Yes sir. I will be with her forever. Ah I mean for the mean time." Owen smiled to Alex.

"I guess I'm just going to stay at my room and exercise on my own. Excuse me." Alex stood up and stepped out of the dining room without touching her food..

"I guess she was mad at me. Well bro, I'm going to be with you." Owen looked at Michael.

"I'm okay bro. Just fix things between you and Alex. I'm okay. And you told me that you'll be transferring at Luke's Apartment. Now it's your chance. Excuse me I need to get ready." Michael said and stood up and taps Owen's shoulder before stepping out.

"You're moving out?" Jackie asked Owen.

"Yes Ma'am. Sorry that you have known through Michael. I will really tell it but he mentioned it first. It would be better if I move out. It will be inappropriate if I live in one house together with Alex. In time that she will forgive me, I will do everything just to have her as my girlfriend. I was shaking telling it but it's true. I love her." Owen bowed his head.

"Don't be ashamed. I know my daughter is in good hands with you caring for her." Jackie went to Owen and kisses him in his forehead. Jarred also smiled at him, showing him that he agreed with Jackie.

Alex stayed in her room as she said. She meditate as what have Nikita instructed her. While Owen, fix his things and transferred to where Nikita was living. It was just a block away. The Kang couple went for a ride riding in their motorcycle of course with guards behind. On the other way, Michael went to the hotel to do just like what he said. But he cannot concentrate with his work because his mind was in Hainan. He cannot keep his mind thinking about their sad confrontation.

Nikita took a walk on the shore. The place hasn't change a bit. It really feels good to be back home. It was a good decision for her to come home just to heal her broken heart.

"Hi Nikita! Long time no see." Birkoff tap Nikita's shoulder. He was a college classmate, a neighbour and a friend of Nikita.

"Shocks Birkoff, you startled me." Nikita screamed.

"I'm sorry Niki. I just miss you around." Birkoff embrace her friend.

"Hey. Sorry. You surprised me. How are you? How's your shop?" Nikita asked her friend.

"I'm sorry too. Everything is fine especially with my computer shop. And I'm still a champion on online games. How about you? I have heard about what happened before. Lexi told me. Are you okay with your dad already?" Birkoff was concern with her old pal.

"Yes. That's all true. We're trying to fix things. And I'm also here for vacation. You're still addicted with online games ha, same Birkoff just like the old times." Nikita teased her friend.

"I guess. Let's have coffee, you know to catch up things." Birkoff invited Nikita.

"Okay. But you will pay hah." Nikita laughs.

"Of course. You're still Nikita from the old times." Birkoff laughed with his friend.

Nikita had a great time with her old pal. They went to eat lunch and play pc games just like the old times. They spend the day together as kids. Nikita felt great and somehow forgot all her daddy and heart issues.

In the mansion, Alex was having a bad day. She was guarded by one of Jarred's guard, Percy. She thought avoiding Owen would make her feel free but it was a mistake. She tried to escape from Percy who was standing in the front door. When she was at the garage, Owen was there.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked.

"Away from you." Alex answered and gets inside the car.

Owen opened the passenger's door. "I'm gonna go with you." He said.

"Please get out of my car. I don't need you." Alex ordered not looking at Owen's eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna guard you while Nikita is not around and I'm not going anywhere away from you. Not anymore." Owen responded and gave Alex a smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Alex asked facing Owen.

"It's my duty to protect you..." Owen was interrupted.

"I get it." Alex started the engine.

"I mean it's my duty to protect someone that I cared for." Owen continued.

Alex smiled and drives the car. They went to meet Cassandra in Starbucks.

"Hi Sissy! Oh Owen, you're back. You change your guard?" Cassandra teased her friend.

"Hi Cass. Unfortunately he has to be with me. Nikita was on leave for the vacation. Is Michael will be here?" Alex asked.

"No. He was busy. I went there already and invited him. I think he was thinking of something else. He is hiding something from me." Cassandra was curious about Michael. He went to see him in his office but she cannot talk to him normally. It's as if she was not totally talking with her boyfriend. "Owen has he shared something to you?" She asked.

"He never mentioned anything. Maybe he was just really busy because of the expansion. He was like that." Owen answered.

"Yes sissy. Maybe he was busy. Don't worry I'll talk to him when we get home." Alex comforted her friend.

The trio spent the rest of the day in Cassandra's boutique. Alex tried her best to avoid Owen's eyes. She felt like she was melting down every time he sees her with those killer looks and smiles. After driving Cassandra home they went to the office to fetch Michael.

"Hi Bro. Still busy?" Owen asked.

"Yes." Michaels answered still feeling so badly.

"Everything okey brother? Alex turns to ask.

"Yes. So what bring you here? So you're using my bodyguard. Has Nikita called you?" Michael tried to get some information about her without them notice his curiosity.

"Well. You told me bro that it would be okey for me to be with her." Owen responded.

"And Nikita hasn't called yet. Maybe she was having a quality time with her family. I wish she come back as soon as she can while I can still bear to be with your friend." Alex looks at Owen sarcastically.

"I know. But you should be used already that I will always be here. I'm not going anywhere I told you." Owen stands beside Alex.

"You're insane." Alex walks away from Owen.

"I'm insane. My emotions made me insane. My feelings made me insane. And it's because of you." Owen stands infront of Alex and held her hands.

"Don't touch me. I still don't forgive you." Alex removes her hands from Owen's hands.

"You know that I won't stop doing everything for you to forgive me. That's what insane people do." Owen smiled.

"Guys please. Get out of my office when you do that." Michael ordered but he was happy seeing them like Tom and Jerry.

"Sorry bro. We are here to fetch you." Alex walked away again from Owen.

"No. I will not going home. I will be with the research team tonight. We need to go to Hainan for the preparation of the meeting next week. We will be staying in a hotel." Michael replied.

"But Michael, it will be December 31 tomorrow." Alex with questions running in her head. Cassandra was right, something is wrong about her brother.

"I know. But we have to prepare. But don't worry I'll be back as soon as possible. I already asked dad for permission."Michael responded.

"Are you really okay?" Alex asked.

"Yes. I'm just running out of time." Michael answered.

"You know Cass was worried about you. It seems that your thoughts is nowhere to be found. You can tell me." Alex comforted her brother.

"I'm really okay. There's nothing to be worried about." Michael hugs his sister.

Owen and Alex went home while Michael takes his journey to Hainan. It was really not for business but he really need to see someone who can give him a peace of mind. He needs to ask for forgiveness for him to clear his conscience.

After a long story telling in the computer shop, Birkoff walked Nikita home. It was indeed a meaningful day for the two. They were best of pals. While taking the step towards their house and Birkoff was gone Nikita noticed someone was following her from behind. As she turned around, she prepared herself to attack. It was a little dark. She thought it was a threat but when she released a punch, she notice that it was the guy whom she hit in a hotel lobby.

"Michael?" Nikita once more.

"Oh, you're really angry to me?" Michael tried to hide the pain he felt with her fist.

"I'm sorry." Nikita assist Michael and make him sit in the chair in the veranda.

"It's okay." Michael said and felt the scent of Nikita.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nikita asked and sit across Michael.

"I'm here for the research." Michael lied as he lied to Alex and Owen.

"Hah. Are you going to offer us big amount of money for our land?" Nikita shook her head.

"No Nikita. I'm here to research." Michael stood up and sits beside her.

"Michael don't make me stupid. After your research you'll be going to do that right. You really don't care." Nikita stood up infront of him. "Please leave. You will not find here what you are looking for." She said.

"It was right here what I am really looking for." Michael stood up and looks her in her beautiful hazel eyes.

Nikita blushes. It's good that it was dark where they were standing. The door opens.

"Nikita?" Derek searching for Nikita.

"Dad, I was about to come in." Nikita moves towards her dad.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Derek asked.

"No dad. But he was my boss' brother." Nikita answered.

"Good evening sir. It seems that you're nose is bleeding." Derek takes steps towards Michael.

"I'm Michael. You daughter has a strong fist. She thought I will attack her from behind." Michael smiled at Derek.

"Oh. I'm sorry for that. Please come in. I will give you first aid. Do you have a place to stay because if you don't have you can stay with us?" Derek offered.

"That's very hospitable you are sir. Thank you." Michael appreciates.

"Dad, he is rich. He can manage to find a place where he can stay and someone who can give him first aid. It's not my fault that I hit him. He was following me behind." Nikita explained.

"Nikita, that's not kind of you. Please do come in." Derek shows Michael the way in.

"I can't believe this." Nikita followed them in.

To be continued...Chapter 6 part 2


	7. Spending Time Together

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination.

**She was my Sister's Bodyguard**

"Don't worry about your brother. He is just fine. Maybe he was really just busy." Owen eases Alex thoughts about her brother. They were in their way to the mansion.

"I hope so. It seems that he was not okay. If he is not okay then Cassandra will not be okay also. And of course, so do I." Alex worries about Michael.

"Don't you worry; I will not be okay also especially if you're not okay." Owen smiles at Alex.

"Owen please, just forget what I have revealed to you. Please!" Alex looks at him sadly.

"No. I came back for you. I'll do my best to have your forgiveness. Because Alex, I do love you and I can't lose you again." Owen holds Alex hand.

"Before, I'm really mad that you're so insensitive. That you're treating me like a kid and like your little sister. But it made me fall for you even more when you distract me. And now, I'm really afraid." Alex looks at Owen's eyes trying to show him how she really feels.

"Let's take one step at a time. Go out with me tomorrow. Let's spend a day together. Don't worry I'll bring you back before New Year's Eve." Owen invites Alex for a date.

"Okay. But promise me that we will be back before 12 midnight. Mom would feel lonely if I and Michael were not around. And one more thing just a reminder, you are not yet forgiven." Alex smiled at Owen and pulled her hand away from his.

"I got it. Don't worry after tomorrow, you will forgive me already." Owen gives her a wink.

"You have lots of self confidence ha." Alex laughs.

Owen drives Alex home. He may not yet forgiven, still he was happy because he knew he could get her back. It made him happy to be with her and see her happy too. Alex couldn't hide her feelings towards him. It's pretty obvious that she really loves him. She was just afraid of what may come when she will be in relationship with him. One thing for sure, things will be different.

At Hainan, Derek cooks dinner for their visitor. Nikita was nervous about the situation. She was wondering why Michael was there to see her and same with Michael. He doesn't really know what he was thinking on going there. She maybe mad at him but is it enough for him to look for her. Things were getting complicated.

"Dinner's ready." Derek said."Nikita please assist Michael." he continues.

"Thanks for your kindness sir." Michael sits across Nikita.

"Thank you to your family for hiring my daughter." Derek smiled. "It means a lot to her. It's her life, protecting a person who needs to be protected." He said.

"I guess it was her call." Michael smiled at Nikita but she doesn't smiled back.

Nikita was silent during dinner. She doesn't want Michael would notice her nervousness. It was only Michael and Derek does the talking. After eating, Derek went upstairs to his room while Nikita and Michael were left in the dining area.

"Sorry, but can you please leave early morning tomorrow. I came here to be at peace. Having you around makes my thoughts a mess. So please, just forget about everything and let's just be civil with each other." Nikita said while she was washing the dishes.

"I'm sorry. I just really wanted to talk you about last night. Please Nikita." Michael pleaded.

"Would it make any difference? Just let it go. You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't care. I'm just your sister's bodyguard and you're the son of my boss." Nikita turns around and looks at Michael's eyes.

"Why do you hate me that much? Believe me, I didn't plan nor wanted to feel this way." Michael was really confused.

"What do you want? Michael if you are asking for my forgiveness, there's no need. You don't owe me one. You're just doing your job. If it makes your business to be more developed then you do what you have to do." Nikita turn back and continue washing the dishes.

"I don't know but it feels like I really need to see you're okay. Seeing you cried yesterday makes me feel so bad about myself. Knowing that you were on vacation makes me desperately wanted to see if you're okay. I don't know why, but Nikita can we be okay?" Michael stood up and takes steps towards Nikita.

Nikita faces him. "You're crazy you know that. You should have not come here. If people will know what you are planning here you will get yourself into trouble. I can't protect you here and certainly I will not do that because that's not my job." Nikita smiled at him.

"I think I am crazy. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for making you cry. Don't worry I'll make it sure that no one will be affected on my project and I'll make it sure also that you will not cry again because of me." Michael reaches for Nikita's hand.

"Let's sleep. Tomorrow I'll tour you around and help you if you need it. Okay. What happened last night, I forgive you. Just remember don't care too much." Nikita pulled her hand and takes steps out and stopped. She faces him. "And one more thing, I want to thank you for making an effort to reach out for me. It made me feel better. Good night Michael." She continued.

"Good night Nikita and thank you for making me feel better also." Michael smiled at her.

It was a meaningful conversation for Nikita. It maybe be painful from last night but this night made her happy and fall for him even more. Yes it was wrong to fall for someone who was already taken but what would she do, she can't control her feelings towards him. His smiles and the way he cares for her means a lot to her. He may have Cassandra in his life, for her it's enough that she loves him secretly. She can't sleep while thinking that the man that she loves was sleeping across her room, same with Michael. He was glad; little by little he could fix things between them. Seeing her smile made his heart confuse on what to feel for her. It was worth that he went to Hainan to look for her. It made him feel better and at peace. He was with her, sleeping across his room.

At the Mansion, every household was busy preparing for the New Year's Eve party.

"Alex, did you call your brother if he will be here tonight? Cassandra's family will be coming." Jackie asked Alex.

"Yes mom. He will be home in time of the party." Alex answered.

"He was a responsible man. I'm proud of our son." Jarred said and smiled to Jackie and Alex.

The trio was having their breakfast at the veranda.

"Good morning Sir! Good morning Ma'am! Hi Alex!" Owen greets.

"Owen come, eat with us." Jackie offered.

"Thanks. By the way, can I ask for permission to take Alex for a date today?" Owen shyly asked the couple.

"Well, where are you going?" Jarred smiled at Owen.

"The right question is, will Alex go out with you?" Jackie teases.

"Mom, Dad stop it. Yes mom, I would to go out with him. But don't think to advance because we are not yet together." Alex smiled at Owen.

"Well you're too defensive dear. And yes, you can go out but be her before the party will start." Jackie ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." Owen responded.

After the breakfast Owen and Alex went out. They spend the day in Haven's Park holding each other's hand. They shares a lot of stories and their characters likes and dislikes. In other word, they're preparing themselves for a relationship. While at Hainan, Nikita tours Michael around.

"It was so peaceful here." Michael said.

"Yes. Not after you build you're resort hotel here." Nikita replied.

"I saw a spot a while ago just one kilometer away from your house and just a few steps away from the beach. It was a lot for sale. The space was big enough for the project." Michael smiled. They were walking on the shore.

"I know who owns that lot. It was our late Mayor's lot. Maybe his son, Pete decides to sell that lot." Nikita preferring to the lot Michael was talking about.

"Do you know where he is? Can we go and talked to him?" Michael asked.

"I don't know if he still lives in their house. I know.." Nikita was blinded by a hand on her back. She forces to remove the hand and it was not surprise for her who he was. "It's you again. You're a kid." She said.

"Sorry. I'm just happy you haven't left yet." Birkoff laughs. "Who is he, you boyfriend?" He continued.

"It's not. He is my boss' son, Michael. This is Birkoff my best pal in town." Nikita introduces. Michael just smiled at Birkoff.

"So did she hit you?" Birkoff teases.

"I think so." Michael holds his bruise on his face.

"Birkoff do you know Pete? Is he still living here?" Nikita asked.

"Why do want to know? Are you now going to accept his love for you for a long time?" Birkoff reminisce the past where Pete was courting Nikita and was rejected twice.

"Stop it. Don't listen to him." Nikita shook her head and looks at Michael.

"Oh so you're a heartbreaker before. Now I know." Michael smiles at Nikita.

"That's right. She was so heartbreaker before. Seriously, I'm sorry Niki. Yes Pete was still around. I think he will just leave this place when he has a buyer of their land." Birkoff surround his arm to Nikita's shoulder.

"Thanks. I think Birkoff you can accompany Michael on their house. I cannot be there not only because of Pete but because I need to go to the market and buy something for tonight. I'm going to see you at the cafeteria at lunch." Nikita let the two.

"She is very bossy. But I love my best friend very much." Birkoff smile at Michael.

Michael learned a lot from Birkoff especially about Nikita. He was aching inside while seeing them that close with each other and hearing beautiful things about her from him. He doesn't know if he was jealous or he just wish he would have known Nikita that much. When they meet Pete, Michael made a deal with him and will continue on the research for the feasibility of project on the location.

Owen bought their lunch in Emerald and they eat it beside the manmade lake at Hainan park. It was a picnic for the two. It was neither so cold nor hot.

"Are you happy?" Owen asked.

"Yes. Thanks you for this day." Alex smiled at him.

"No. I should be the one to thank you. Alex please give me another chance to make you feel how I really feel. To show how much you really mean to me." Owen kneeled in front of Alex and reach out for her hand.

"It would be a lie if I tell you no. It would be against on how I feel towards you. But please Owen, don't you dare to leave me again." Alex cried.

"I promise if you will me answer? Could you be my girl?" Owen gets the bracelet on his pocket and wears it on Alex hand.

"I thought it was a ring." Alex laughs. "Yes Owen. I've longed to be your girl ever since the day you save me from drowning." Alex gave him a blissful kiss.

Owen kissed her back. They've shared a romantic moment. It was indeed a magical moment for the two love birds who finally in relationship. They spend the rest of day laying under the tree.

"I guess you forgive me already." Owen laughs.

"I never got mad at you. I just want you to feel how I felt in time you left me." Alex laughs back.

She laid her head on his chest while his arms wraps around her.

At the cafeteria, Michael and Birkoff were waiting for Nikita. It was already noon. It was a full pack of customer at the cafeteria. They will be jamming until the midnight.

"Well thank you for joining us and hoping you'll be here till midnight. We will open the party starting right now." The emcee welcomes.

The band played number of song and still Nikita hasn't appeared yet.

"The band will rest for few minutes. Anyone would like to share his or her talent? We want someone new." The emcee said and takes steps towards Michael. "Sir I think you are new here, am I right?" The emcee continued.

"Yes. He was a visitor here in our town." Birkoff answered.

"Thank you for answering my question for him." The emcee teases Birkoff. "I guess to be part of this community you will sing a song for us." The emcee gives Michael the microphone.

"Birkoff thank you for pushing me this far." Michael stands up and walks towards the stage. "Sorry if this could destroy you day. I never sing before. Well I'm going to sing _All that I need_." He continued.

As Michael about to start to sing, Nikita arrives. Michael caught her eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back and claps her hands for him.

_Guess we both know we're in over our heads  
>We got nowhere to go and no home that's left<br>The water is rising on a river turning red  
>It all might be OK or we might be dead<br>If everything we've got is slipping away  
>I meant what I said when I said until my dying day<br>I'm holding on to you, holding on to me  
>Maybe it's all gone black but you're all I see<br>You're all I see_

"That's not bad. I never thought that you had a nice voice." Nikita said when Michael went back on their table.

"Thanks. Please keep this between you and me." Michael gave her a wink.

Birkoff notice the chemistry the two were sharing. He notices the sparks on Nikita's eyes especially while Michael was singing. "Bro, you should do that always. It makes my friend happy." Birkoff teases.

"Birkoff please can you shut up." Nikita pinches Birkoff hands.

"Ouch. Okey I'm sorry. Let's eat." Birkoff laughs. "You're really obvious on your reaction." Birkoff whispered on Nikita's ear.

After eating the trio went for a walk.

"Guys I need to go to the shop. I will leave you two to spend more quality with each other." Birkoff tap Nikita's head. "I'll see you tonight." He said.

"You're such a teaser. Well I see tonight. Be sure to come." Nikita responded.

They were left spending time on the shore. They were on their feet while carrying their shoes.

"It was so beautiful." Michael sits on the sand while staring at Nikita fixing her hair.

Nikita caught his eyes. "Of course I'm beautiful." She smiled and sits beside Michael.

"I mean it's the ocean." Michael laughs.

"I know." Nikita laughs with him.

"Thank you for helping me finds the perfect location. Don't worry with the location no one will be affected. If there are, I bet it will be for their good." Michael looks at her eyes.

"It's good that we find it. Thank you for your concern for my birthplace." Nikita smiled and looks away.

"Nikita, why did you reject Pete twice? Are you a man hater? Birkoff told me that you were silent on your school. Some thought that you were a tomboy and some thought that you are weird." Michael asked.

"So you are interviewing me?" Nikita asked back.

"No. I just want to know more about you. Birkoff told me lot of things but I would be happy if you will be the one to tell me things about you." Michael smiled at her.

"Birkoff was really a talker. Yes I have rejected him. It's just that I am a person who doesn't want more complications because having my dad who was mad at me was enough for me to handle. Birkoff became my friend because we were the same weird and simple." Nikita opened up. "He was my protector and guidance when my mom died. He never left me alone. He gave me a reason not to give up. That's what I love the most about him." She continued.

"Were you never woke up and realize that you fall for him?" Michael looks at her.

"Now you're interviewing me." Nikita looks at his eyes. "No. He was a friend and brother to me, that's all. Same as I am to him." She said.

"I guess you have a stoned heart for boys ha." Michael looks away.

Nikita stared at Michael trying to memorize the features of his face. "You're wild guess is wrong." She looks away.

"Someone owns your heart. You should let us meet him if that's okay with you. Alex and the whole family will be happy for you." Michael replied.

"I guess that, it will not gonna happen." Nikita stands up.

"What do you think? Is the water cold?" Michael stands up and walks beside her.

"I don't know." Nikita answered.

"I guess for us to know it is to feel it, right?" Michael carries Nikita on his shoulder and run towards the beach.

"You did it again. It's so cold." Nikita screamed.

"The water is so cold." Michael laughs and run away from Nikita.

Nikita run after him. They were like kids playing chasing games.

"I'll punch you again when I catch you." Nikita said while trying to catch Michael.

After playing and laughing, they went home while Michael wraps his arm around Nikita who was shaking. He tried to warm her up while they're on their way on Nikita's house. After taking a bath, Michael fixes his things ready to leave. It's hard for him to leave the place and he doesn't know why. He was just sure that he was happy being with her. Just like the song, all he sees and all he needs is just her. "God, I love her." For once he admitted to his self.

Nikita still shaking but she was very happy spending time with the man she loves. She wanted him to know how she feels but she was a coward and afraid to be rejected. "This is what they called karma." Now she knew how Pete felt twice when she rejected him. He was his first love and she was falling deeply every day.

"Sir, thank you for letting me stay in your house. I appreciate it so much. And Nikita thank you also. See you soon." Michael was about to leave.

"You're always welcome here. My daughter's friends are friends too. Come back if you have time." Derek responded.

"I will sir for sure. I guess I need to go." Michael said and carries his bag.

"Dad, I will just accompany him on his car." Nikita carries something with her.

"It was a memorable experience for me being here in your place and being with you." Michael opened the passenger's door and put his bag on the passenger's seat.

"Same with me." Nikita coughs.

"Sorry if I get you wet a while ago. Now you have colds." Michael smiled at her and walks toward her.

"It's nothing. Well this is for you." Nikita handed a small blue paper bag to Michael. "I should have give it last Christmas but I was shy. Don't expect that it would be expensive because I cannot afford that." She smiled.

"Thank you. It is not the price that I value, don't worry. I value you more." Michael smiled back and opened the paper bag. It was a dark blue striped necktie. "It's nice." Michael's heart was touched.

"It seems that you were just force to accept it." Nikita steps back.

"Of course not. This means a lot to me. This is you." Michael responded and removes the tie he was wearing. He was in his tuxedo in time for the party. "Can you put this on?" Michael walks towards Nikita and gave her the tie.

Nikita obeyed him. He was staring at her while she was fixing his tie. She was so beautiful. Even if she was just on her usual clothes not those expensive ones, still she looks amazing. "Well how do I look?" He asked her.

"Well you look great. You need to go. You'll be late." Nikita answered.

"Thanks. You know what listening to Birkoff about your stories made me jealous. How I wish I was Birkoff who have known you for a long time." Michael pauses and smiled at her. "Happy New Year, Nikita. If there's something I thank for this year was that you've come across my way and punch me on my face." He laughs.

"Happy New Year, Michael." Nikita replied.

Without second thought, Michael kissed her on her cheek and smiled at her. "Goodbye Niki."

Nikita was left unconscious because of what Michael did. She was electrified of his lips touching his cheek. She could have slapped him for what he did but her feeling of being happy prevailed. She spent the New Year's Eve with her dad and Birkoff. It was so long ago since she celebrates New Year's Eve with her dad.

Michael arrives in time the party started. Everybody was present including the family of Cassandra. Owen also announced that he was already forgiven by Alex and that the two of them were officially together. Everyone was surprised and happy for the two especially the Kang couple.

"Well Owen, don't make my baby girl cry." Jarred teases and hugs Owen and Alex.

"Owen, love her every day." Jackie cried because of joy.

"I'm happy for you bro and sis." Michael hugs them both also.

"Sissy. I'm happy for you." Cassandra hugs Alex and faces Michael. She reaches out for his hand. "Well I something to say also." She pulled him on the center.

"Babe what was it?" Michael asked.

"Marry me, Mr. Michael Kang. You're everything to me. And I love you with all my heart and soul. I can't live any longer without you by my side. So please marry me." Cassandra kneeled in front of Michael and he offered a ring to Michael.

"Cass, I should be the one to do that." Michael responded.

"Well let's change the practice. So?" Cassandra waiting for Michael's reply.

"Of course I will marry you." Michael kisses her and she wears the ring on his finger.

Everyone gave them a round of applause. They hug and congratulate them for another chapter of their relationship. One person notice that there's something different on Michael and it was Owen.

Michael was shocked of what just happened. He doesn't know if he was right on that very moment. He loves Cassandra so much but he just realizes that he loves Nikita also. This morning he wished the time stop and just spends the rest of his life in Hainan. Now he doesn't know anymore. It was years of relationship and can he throw that away if he rejects Cassandra. He was miserable when she broke up with him and now he was confused wearing an engagement ring.

_Up next… Nikita will learn about the engagement. More complications for Michael. Alex will also learn that her brother was falling for someone else that will cause a conflict between Alex and Nikita. Meat Sean, a man who's madly in-love with Alex._


	8. Doing the Right Thing

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination.

**She was my Sister's Bodyguard**

_You will never be his because if I can't have you then no one will ever call you MINE. MS. ALEXANDRA KANG you will always be mine._

_ -Anonymous_

"Dad!" Alex screamed. She runs downstairs at Jarred's office.

"What happened?" Jarred asked.

Alex handed Jarred a print out mail. "This scares me. Dad, I'm scared. His email address was unknown. I don't know whom it came from?" Alex hugs her dad.

"Where is Nikita? Percy please call Nikita." Jarred orders.

Everybody was alarmed because of the email especially Owen. It was just a week ago after they were officially in relationship and now someone has been stalking his girlfriend.

"Good morning sir!" Nikita greets. She has been back right after spending New Year's Day with her dad and she never came across to see Michael's shadow.

"Nikita, can you please see this and please tell Division to investigate about this. He's back. The person who tried to kidnap Alex before and the person who send that email was the same. I'm sure. He attacks when something great was happening to Alex's life." Jarred explains.

"Yes sir. I will send this to Division." Nikita obeys Jarred's instruction.

"Nikita please do take care of my daughter." Jackie holds Nikita's hand pleading.

"Don't worry Ma'am. I'll make it sure she's safe." Nikita smiled at her.

"Don't worry Alex, we will fix this and find out who he was." Owen gives comfort to his girlfriend.

"Where is Michael?" Jarred asked.

"He is already at the hotel. Alex called me that is why I've rushed to come here." Owen answered while sitting next to Alex holding her hands.

"Nikita will take care of her. Please be next to Michael. Even if the threat was for Alex, we still need to look after him especially for the upcoming event." Jarred shows his concern about Michael.

"Yes sir. I'll take care of him. Nikita, please take care of her." Owen kisses Alex's forehead.

"Don't worry." Nikita smiled at him.

Owen went back to the hotel to guard Michael. It was hard for him to leave Alex behind but it was his responsibility to guard Michael. Alex was puzzled about the email. His dad was right. After winning the cheering competition someone tried to kidnap her and left a note that she belongs to him. She attends her class with Nikita behind her. She knew Nikita was good but she can't avoid feeling scared knowing someone was watching her.

"Are you okay?" Nikita asked Alex while their having snack at the school canteen.

"Yes, slightly." Alex answered and takes a drink of orange juice.

Nikita hold Alex hand. "If you're scared just imagine that everyone who loves you was walking with you, holding your hands to make you feel safe. It's really dangerous living in this world but we need to take the risk and be thankful that someone was protecting us. It is not only your family who was there for you. I'll make you safe." Nikita eases Alex feelings.

"Thank you. I know you will. Thanks for making me feel better." Alex appreciates Nikita's kindness.

The emotional conversation of the two was interrupted when someone was being bullied for being a lousy at the counter. The students around laughed at him. Nikita can't stand the scenario. She stood up and gave a hand to the guy who was being teased.

"Are you okay?" Nikita ask the guy while helping him to be on his posture.

"Thank you. Yes, I am okay. I'm Sean Pierce." Sean introduced himself.

"I'm Nikita and this is Alex. Next time don't let them do that to you again." Nikita said tapping his shoulder.

"You're so kind. Nice meeting you Nikita and Alex. Thank you." Sean left the two.

"You're kindness was unstoppable. I'm proud you my friend." Alex smiled at Nikita.

"Well, I've experience being bullied in my college days. It makes me feel uncomfortable to see someone like me before." Nikita smiled back.

"So you have history hah. Can't believe you were being bullied before with how you are strong woman right now." Alex was curious.

"It is funny right but it's true." Nikita sits back across Alex.

Things were enlighten because of Nikita's word of wisdom for Alex and being with her makes her feel safe. She was not just a bodyguard for her but also a friend.

At the hotel, Owen was still not at ease especially when someone was claiming that the love of his life was theirs. He wanted to guard her but he can't.

"Hey, Alex will be fine." Michael said while staring on his friend who was standing besides the window thinking.

"I hope so." Owen replied and sits at the sofa.

"If you want I'll talked to dad and tell him that you will guard Alex." Michael offered.

"It's okay bro. I know Nikita was a great bodyguard. I know she can protect her with all the means." Owen disagreed.

"Yes. She will take care of my sister. I'm sure of that. It was her life, protecting someone who needs to be protected." Michael remembered Derek's words.

"You sound differently. Well, when are you going to meet the wedding planner?" Owen asked.

Michael was silent upon hearing Owen's question.

"Have I said something wrong?" Owen added.

"Nothing bro. It's just that we still haven't plan for the date. You know it has been a week after the engagement and I'm so busy with the research and feasibility of my project." Michael answered.

"Something is wrong am I right?" Owen stood up and sits in front of Michael.

"What are you talking about?" Michael trying to hide the truth.

"We've almost grew up together. Do you think I don't know you that much? During the engagement, did you say yes because you really mean it or it is the right answer?" Owen was trying to implicate something.

"Okay, you got me. I thought I've meant it but these past few days I just realize that it was the right thing to do." Michael stood up near the window and looks away.

"Is there someone else? Is there something that happened when I was gone? Or do I know her?" Owen asked.

"I love Cassandra but I don't think I love her that much to take a new stage on our relationship." Michael faces Owen.

"You haven't answered my question. Do you love someone else?" Owen asked for the second time.

"I tried not to get attached with her. I tried not to think about her. I tried everything not to care about her but it was just like I have met an angel without reaching heaven. She's beautiful in and out." Michael remembering Nikita's smiles and the chasing game at Hainan.

"You're falling for Nikita?" Owen asked.

"Why do you say so?" Michael asked back.

"It was obvious on how you sees her." Owen answered.

"Am I crazy?" Michael asked.

"You will be, if you're not going to fix this as soon as possible." Owen answered.

"I thought I've just become friendly to her. Her smiles, it makes me sick. Her laughs make my heart beat fast. And seeing her cry makes me broken. I don't know but I love her bro and she has already someone else. And that hurts me the most. If my love for Cassandra was that strong I would have not feel this way towards Nikita. I would have not force myself eating black bean noodles. I would have not cared if she wanted that red dress and she was alone during the Christmas Eve. I would have not sing a song hoping that she will hear it. I would have not felt bad making her cry. And I would have not thought about her all the time. It's not enough that I love Cassandra. I never felt this way before. When I lose Cassandra that night Nikita punch me, I told to myself that she will pay for what she has done. But now, I thanked her for what she did." Michael explained and sits back on his chair.

"That's bad. All I can say is that no matter what move you will make, someone will get hurt. I feel bad for you bro. If you don't want to hurt anyone, try to avoid how you feel towards Nikita and just go for what you have decided and that's doing the right thing." Owen comforting his friend.

"You're right. I just hope everything will pass and one day I will forget everything about her especially how I feel for her." Michael was thinking of avoiding Nikita not because he doesn't want to hurt Cassandra but because she doesn't want to hurt Nikita more. She has gone a lot and if he will tell her how he feels, he'll screw things up especially for Nikita.

After her class, Alex and Nikita went to see Cassandra at her boutique. Nikita would love not to go with her but it's her duty to make Alex safe 24/7.

"Hi sissy! I've heard about the email. Are you okay?" Cassandra worried about her friend.

"Yes. Well, Nikita was here for me. I guess I'll be safe." Alex replied smiling at Nikita. "How's the preparation for the big day?" She added.

"Michael and I haven't decided the date yet. Maybe right after he established his project. He's very busy. Well I can wait. Sooner or later we will be going to walk on the aisle." Cassandra responded.

"I can't wait that we will be officially sisters." Alex hugs her friend.

Nikita was mum about what she has heard. She wanted to cry but she needed to hide how she feels even if it will break her into pieces. They're getting married. The man that she loves is getting married.

"Excuse me, Alex I will just go to the comfort room." Nikita asked for permission.

"Okay. Don't worry I will go anywhere." Alex smiled at her.

She smiled back pretending she was okay. When she was at the comfort room she cried. She can't control it anymore. Poor Nikita. "Of all people, why did I choose to love you? I should have stayed away. I hate you for hurting me. You promise me not to make me cry but now you broke me into pieces. I hate you so much." Nikita cried out while locking herself at the comfort room.

"Well I will not stay any longer. I just came here to chit chat with you. Oh Nikita hasn't come back yet." Alex said and stood up to look for Nikita. "Nikita are you still here?" Alex entered the comfort room.

"Alex I'm here." Nikita responded.

"Are you okay? Are you crying?" Alex asked.

"I'm okay. It's just a little dusty here." Nikita answered,

The two left the boutique. On their way to the car, Alex bumped someone who was not looking his way.

"I'm so sorry." The guy assists Alex to get up.

"Are you okay?" Nikita asked.

"I'm okay. Oh it's you again." Alex answered and looking at the guy.

"Alex I'm so sorry. I thought someone was following me that's why I've been looking behind. I'm really sorry." Sean seeks for an apology.

"It's okay. Next time you need to look on your way. Don't be too lousy." Alex replied.

"I'm sorry." Sean asked once more and left the two behind.

The two went home. Nikita was asked to stay at the mansion for the mean time while solving Alex case. She checked the parameter and added more cams at surrounding. She made herself busy just to ignore the pain that she feels. She was finished in time of dinner.

"Here comes the future bride and groom. Hi babe." Alex welcomes Michael and Cassandra and kisses Owen.

"Well you're in time for dinner. Sit down and let's eat." Jackie said.

Michael eyes search for Nikita but she was not there.

"So how's the investigation?" Michael asked.

"According to Division the email account used was locked and it's not active anymore. They've tried to locate where it came from and they found out that it was from an internet Café in town. I guess that guy was intelligent." Jarred answered.

"Nikita assured that she will be next to Alex 24/7. She already secured our surroundings. Percy helped her." Jackie added.

"Speaking of Nikita where is she? Why is she not joining us?" Alex asked. "Miranda please ask Nikita to come here and join us." Alex ordered on one of their housemaids.

Miranda went to the kitchen and found Nikita who was already eating.

"Please tell them that I'm finished eating. I will stand on my spot." Nikita said and stepped out of the kitchen.

Miranda went back at the dining room. "Nikita ate already. She went outside for her duty." Miranda told Alex.

"She's really amazing and a wonder woman." Alex smiled.

The family has a great dinner. They have talked about the wedding preparations and of course Alex safety. It was already planned that the wedding will push through after establishing Michael's first big project. Everybody was happy about the issue except for the future groom who was thinking of someone who's standing at their veranda. He wonders if she knew already or is she affected about it. It has been a week that he made himself busy working just to forget how he feels and still he misses her. The kiss on her cheek flashback on his mind always. Owen gave him a wink trying to send him a message that he is doing the right thing.

It was already late, Owen sleep in Alex room to make sure she will be safe. Percy and Nikita were left outside to secure the surroundings. Michael can't sleep. He was tired. His eyes and mind wanted to sleep but his heart wanted to get up and be with her. He stood up from his bed and went downstairs. He searched for her and found her sitting beside the pool while holding a monitoring device that connects to all cams that she set up.

"Take a rest and let me have that." Michael offered and sits next to her.

"No, this is my job sir." Nikita stood up and walks away from him.

"Sir? Seriously. Nikita it is okay. I know you're tired already so please let me have that and take a rest." Michael stood up and walks towards her.

"I told you before that don't care too much about me. Let me do my job and do your own thing." Nikita faces him.

"You're mad again. Can you tell me why?" Michael asked.

"It's none of your business anymore. If I'm mad or anything that I feel, it's my problem not yours. So just leave me alone okay." Nikita answered and walked out.

"Is it about the wedding?" Michael asked again and made Nikita stopped from walking away.

"Why do I care about your wedding? It is your life. You get married or not, that's your life. I have nothing to do with it. You should learn that from me, not to care so much about someone else life." Nikita answered him and walks towards Michael.

"So what are you mad about? We were just okay when I left you at Hainan and now you're attacking me again. What was your problem?" Michael was already confused on her reaction.

"It's you. My problem is you. You were so curious about everything. You always wanted to interfere with my life. All you have to do is to mind your own and so do I. Please don't be too caring and kind to me. Just stop." Nikita pleaded and let go of her tears. "You promise me not to make me cry again. But here you are again. Michael please. I'm trying to fix me from my past and now you're trying to mess up everything. I'm not mad. I just hate how I feel when you're around. So please." Nikita sits at the lawn chair.

"Is it about your boyfriend?" Michael asked.

"No. It's about me. Just stop and just be civil to me from now on. Let me do my job and do your own thing." Nikita answered looking at him sadly.

"Okay. Maybe you're right. It's just that I have thought we can be friends. Good night." Michael left with pain in his heart. How he wished he could tell her he's in love with her and that he cannot force himself for not caring for her.

Nikita cried when Michael left. It was really for her. All she thought loving someone makes a person happy but why she's in pain right now. Maybe she fell in love with the wrong person but she's really in love with him.

Alex has witnessed the conversation of the two while staring at them from her window. She may not hear it what they have talked about but she was sure it was something personal.

Early in the morning Alex receive another email from her stalker. It was a photo of something she didn't notice that was lost.

"Oh God, my bracelet. Owen wake up. My bracelet is missing and it was in him." Alex walks towards Owen who was sleeping in her sofa.

Owen wakes up and look at the print out. It was the bracelet he gave Alex as a symbol of his love to her. "How did this happen?" Owen asked.

"I don't know." Alex answered.

Owen called Nikita through the intercom. Nikita went upstairs on Alex room.

"She received another email." Owen handed her the photo. "Please look after her. I will go downstairs and report this to Division." He added and left the two.

"Did you wear this yesterday? When did you notice it was missing?" Nikita asked.

"I've wore that yesterday. I just notice that it was missing through this photo. How can it be?" Alex cried. "Owen gave that to me. How come I was so careful about the most important thing to me?" Alex asked herself.

"Don't worry, I will get that back. Go to the bathroom and fix yourself. The division will be here to interview you. I will do my best to give it back to you." Nikita said and held Alex's hand.

"Thank you." Alex went to the bathroom.

When Alex was in the bathroom her phone rings.

"Hello Alex. You receive my email? Is it precious?" The unknown caller said. "If you want to have it then meet me, alone. Just you and I and I'll give it back to you." He added.

"Where?" Nikita asked.

The unknown caller instructed Nikita where and when.

"Did my phone ring?" Alex asked.

"No. Alex you need to stay here. Don't go anywhere okay. I will leave for a while and I promis you when I come back I'll bring with me your bracelet." Nikita answered.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked again.

"Somewhere. I am going to find the person who's responsible for this." Nikita left the room.

Alex went downstairs and meets the Division agents. Nikita did not inform that she has a lead to the stalker. Everyone was alarmed. The whole family was in the living room.

"Where is Nikita?" Jarred asked.

"She told me that she's going to find the person in-charge of this." Alex answered.

"Maybe she has a lead." Sonia interfered. She's an agent from division just like Nikita.

"But why she has to do it alone?" Michael asked. "Alex where is your phone?" he added.

"It's on my room." Alex answered.

Michael went to Alex room and search for Alex phone. Owen followed him.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked.

"Do you think I'm okay? She's out there alone searching for trouble; will I be okay with that?" Michael asked back.

"Bro, take it easy. Nikita knows what she is doing." Owen eases Michael worries. He found the phone. "It was here bro." He said.

They went downstairs. Michael handed the phone to Alex. "Is that empty?" He asked.

"No. It was turned off. But I think I have heard it rang a while ago." Alex answered. She opened the phone and found out that her sim card was gone.

"She may have removed it. She received your call from your stalker." Michael concluded.

"I think you were right sir. Nikita has the lead." Sonia agrees.

"How did you know that?" Jarred was puzzled on how Michael has thought about that.

"Well, we can't reach his email address and suddenly Nikita told Alex that she's going to find the stalker. It's the only way. If the stalker knew Alex email address and maybe he knew also about her number." Michael explained.

Everyone was impressed. It was Michael's love for Nikita made him think beyond the unexpected. Now he is worried where she is. They can't be friends but it doesn't mean that he can't look and care for her secretly.

Nikita arrived in an abandoned house. She followed every instruction it was given to her. A big man welcomes her.

"Are you Alex?" The man asked.

"Yes I am. Where is he?" Nikita asked.

The big man handcuffs Nikita and gets her inside the house. He put a cover on Nikita's head so.

"What do you need from me?" Nikita asked.

"Is she here?" Another man arrives.

The voice was familiar to Nikita. She was sure she heard that voice already.

"I told you you're mine only." The man removes the cover on her head. It was Sean. "You're not Alex. You're Nikita." He added.

"Yes I am Nikita, Sean." Nikita stared at him angrily.

"Why are you here?" Sean asked.

"You know you're not just a lousy, you are also dumb. Are you sure that Alex was the only who can answer a call from a dangerous person like you?" Nikita asked back.

Sean slapped Nikita on her face. He was very angry that they captured a wrong person.

**To be continued….**

_(Will Nikita escaped from Sean or will be rescued? What was Sean's past and the reason why he was doing this to Alex? Will Michael sits still and wait for Nikita to come back or will he look for her? What if Nikita will be shot? What will Michael do? UPNEXT)_


	9. For a Moment

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination.

**She was my Sister's Bodyguard**

"Why are you doing this Sean?" Nikita asked. She has a bruise on her face in result of Sean's hit.

"It's none of your business." Sean answered angrily. He was sitting in front of Nikita while holding a camera.

Nikita was trying to avoid being caught by the camera. "You will never succeed, do you know that?" Nikita irritates Sean.

"Well let's see if Alex will not come to save you after this. Steven let's play. Hold her tight and let her feel your hotness." Sean ordered his companion whose half of his face was covered by a black handkerchief.

"Stop it. Whatever you planned to do they will not rescue me. So just stop." Nikita was starting to be hopeless.

"That was a good view. Alex will love these photos." Sean smiled at Nikita.

Nikita was already a little scared. But she was hiding it and trying to be strong. Maybe Sean was out of his mind and was really in love with Alex. It was the only reason that she knew and no matter what it is she needed to escape from him and give back Alex's bracelet. She hardly gets the chance to unlock her handcuff because Steven was guarding her so tight.

Michael on the other hand was already nervous and a little bit shaky inside. He was scared for Nikita. He was with the agents of Division and mingled with them to know what was happening.

"Do we have the lead?" Michael asked Sonia.

"I 'm sorry but we are still clue less. If she could have just left a note on Alex room but she didn't." Sonia answered.

"Maybe she thought that she was cat woman? Now because of lot of self confidence, she was nowhere to find." Michael walked out because of his anger to Nikita who put herself into trouble.

Alex notice Michael was too affected. She followed him who went upstairs on his room.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked and sits beside Michael.

"Yes." Michael lay on his bed.

"I know you are worried about Nikita. I'm sorry if." Alex trying to clear things but Michael interrupts.

"It's not your fault. I just can't believe that she could just go to a war without leaving any hint. I just hate how she was impulsive." Michael said angrily.

"I should have just let the bracelet gone and did not make her worry about it." Alex lay beside Michael.

"It's not your fault sis. I'm just really worried about her. We don't know what was happening to her right now." Michael prayed on his mind hoping Nikita is safe.

"Sorry if I have to ask this, are you and Nikita having something?" Alex asked and faces Michael.

"There's nothing between us. She was a friend." Michael answered.

"It's that I saw you from my window having an argument. It looks like its personal. And now you were shaking inside because you worry so much about her." Alex tried to know what the real score between her bodyguard and his brother.

"We're just friends." Michael insisted. "Just like you, I find her so kind and she doesn't deserve this." Michael added.

The conversation of the siblings was interrupted by Owen.

"Guys we have another email." Owen said. He handed the laptop to Alex who walks toward him.

Alex was teary eyed when she saw the email. It was a picture of Nikita who was harassed by a guy whose face was hidden.

"What does the email say?" Michael asked.

"It was Nikita." Alex answered.

Michael's heart beat faster. Alex handed to him the laptop while Owen went downstairs to inform Sonia. Michael was speechless on what he saw. He ran downstairs leaving Alex behind. He was shaking more seeing poor Nikita with that guy.

"Have you seen the picture? What are we going to do? Are we going to wait to let her be killed by this guy?" Michael asked Sonia.

"Michael cool down. They are doing their best." Jarred said.

"How can I cool down, dad? One of our bodyguards was out there hopeless and has been missing since this morning." Michael replied.

"What if we give him what he wants? What if we give him me?" Alex thought.

"No. That's a bad idea." Owen held Alex hands.

"We are doing our best. That would be our last choice." Sonia interfered.

"You are doing your best and still we don't have a lead." Michael walked out in the living room.

While they were arguing and worried in the Mansion, Nikita was all calm sitting in the corner while guarded by Steven and Sean.

"Do you think Alex will love you in what you did?" Nikita asked Sean.

"She promised me that she will love me until her very last breath. We made a vow when we were seven. She should live with that vow." Sean answered.

"You were seven at that time. It's been almost 20 years." Nikita wanting to know more.

"But she promised me. I have been searching for her for all these years and when I found her, she doesn't know me anymore. During the cheer dance, I have prayed that they will win and her success was my success. I love her that much and tried to capture her so that we will live with our vow but I failed. Now that I got the chance to be with her and stopped her with her plan marrying Owen, still you have a gut to interfere. You were so kind and great bodyguard. You are willing to sacrifice your life for her. I thank you for that but still I'm mad because you destroy my plan." Sean shared his thoughts and feelings for Alex.

"You can't force someone to love you. You will just push her away. She will just hate you more. Alex loves Owen. Owen loves Alex. If you want to fight for your love, you have to do it in a right way not this way." Nikita respond.

"You're wrong. Love is like learning a subject. I can force her to love me. If she will live with me, she will learn to love me. And I'll make it sure she will." Sean stood up.

"It's not the worst experience that you have. I've gone a lot of worst things and I manage to surpass every single of it. This will not break me. You should learn from it." Nikita replied.

"You really know everything. But I know one thing that you don't know." Sean gave her a sarcastic smile.

"What do you know about me?" Nikita asked.

"It's just one rare thing about a woman who's living her life miserably away from his mad father and who's afraid to fall in love with someone else. I bet you never experience to be loved and to love, am I right?" Sean asked back.

"I guess you have a background check about me. Well yes Sean. I've been a lot of bad scenarios in my entire life. I've lost my mom. My dad got mad at me. But there's one thing about you were wronged about. I know how to love and to let go. It's one thing that I'm pretty that you don't know." Nikita replied.

"No matter what you will say, tomorrow morning Alex will come to me and we will live happily ever after." Sean walks toward Nikita.

"Continue living with your fantasies." Nikita gave him a joker face.

Nikita doesn't know what to think anymore. She just really needs to irritate Sean and make him realize that he made a wrong move. Sean was mad on what Nikita have said to him. Now he makes plans on his next move for him to get Alex.

The Division agents were all busy on how to track Nikita. The Kang family was also sad about what had happened especially Michael. Nikita got mad to him last night and now she is missing. He was really worried about her. He went to a room where Nikita slept that night. He can smell her scent. He reminisce their last argument. He was disgusted for making her cry again. If everything were different for them it would be easily for him to love her without hurting anyone. But he was engaged with Cassandra and they have close family ties with her family. Things were complicated especially Nikita is missing. "Where are you Nikita? I really hope you were safe where ever you are. I'll make it sure you'll be okay. I promise." He murmured to his self. He went through Nikita's belongings. He did not find anything but the monitoring device. He manipulated it and found that Nikita put a camera in Alex room. He heard everything especially the address given to Nikita. Now he has the lead. He walks downstairs and called for Owen. They left the Mansion without telling everyone he has the lead including Owen.

Sean left the house living Steven guarding Nikita. She was trying to remove her handcuff even if she was hurting herself. She needs to get out of that house. She needs to escape from Sean who was a deranged man. She had already injured her hand and successfully removed her handcuffs. She stood up and hit Steven in his back near his neck. Steven was unconscious and fell asleep. She ran outside the door and surprisingly Sean was there. She tried to punch Sean but she stopped herself because he was holding a gun.

"Do you think you can escape?" Sean asked Nikita and brought her back at the corner and tied her hands.

"You will never get Alex. You will never succeed with your entire plan. So just stop Sean. I'll forgive you about this, just give me the bracelet and let me be free." Nikita pleading.

"Do you think am I that a fool person for you." Sean laughs.

The two heard a car stop in front of the house. Sean was alarmed who it was. He was not expecting someone else. He grabbed Nikita and let her open the door. It was Michael and Owen pointing a gun to them. Nikita was surprised seeing the two guys especially the love of her life.

"Put down your guns or I will kill her." Sean ordered.

"No. Just shoot us. He's out of his mind." Nikita disagrees.

"You don't want me to shoot her don't you?" Sean asked.

"Okay. We will put our guns down just let her free." Michael answered.

"No. Don't put your gun down. Michael he will going to shoot you." Nikita responded.

"Just put your gun down. Don't listen to her." Sean interfered. He pulled Nikita and walk backward until they're inside the house again and slammed the door close.

Michael instructed Owen to go at back of the house so that Sean cannot escape. Sean tried to wake Steven but Nikita's hit was so strong and made him fell asleep. Then, he heard a door opened at the back and he grabbed Nikita back. Nikita steps at Sean's feet and punch him in his face and escape at the front door. She ran towards Michael. The two hear gun shot inside the house. Michael let Nikita hide and went near the door.

"Michael just go ahead. I'll take care of him." Owen shouted.

Michael took steps backward and walks towards Nikita. The door opened and Sean showed up pointing a gun to Michael. Nikita saw it and ran towards Michael. She covered him and a gunshot was heard. Michael shot Sean on his shoulder while Nikita was bleeding in his arms. Owen captured Sean including Steven.

"Nikita, are you okay?" Michael asked. "Hey wake up. Stay with me." He added.

Nikita force herself to open her eyes but she has no strength to do it. She was shot on her right shoulder. She fainted in Michael's arms. Michael took her in the nearest hospital while Owen was left in the old house to wait for the police to come and also the division agents. He informed the Mansion about everything and told them that it was him who found out the lead just to cover up his friend. He knew they will going to question Michael about it if he told them the truth.

In the hospital, Nikita was being operated while Michael was waiting outside praying for her. The operation took it so long. It was successful. Nikita was safe. The Kang family arrives at the hospital in time Nikita was delivered to her room.

"Are you okay son?" Jarred asked.

"Yes dad. I'm okay. It was Nikita who has been shot." Michael answered.

"Owen told us everything. You should have told us about it. Owen became aggressive when he has the lead, and now look at what it turned out to be. You should have not done it by yourself." Jarred worries about his son.

"I'm sorry dad." Michael felt bad not only because has to lie but because his dad was right. If he should have think before going to rescue Nikita this should have not happened to her.

"How is she?" Alex asked.

"She's okay already. The operation was successful. She will be in her consciousness after three to five hours. She was very weak and lost lots of blood." Michael explained.

"You should go home and take a rest. We will hire a companion for her." Jackie instructed Michael.

"No Mom. I'm okay. You don't have to hire a companion. I can accompany her tonight and Alex will be with her tomorrow. She was lying here in this bed because she of us and now it's our turn to say thank you to her." Michael responded.

"Michael was right mom. Nikita was my friend. We will take care of her." Alex agrees.

"Okay. We will not stay so long. We will see the investigation and meet Alex stalker." Jarred asked permission to leave.

"I'll go with you, dad. I'll come back tomorrow. Owen was in the police station. I will go and scold him for being so aggressive." Alex went with her parents in the police station.

Michael was left alone guarding Nikita. Staring at her sleeping was a heavenly thing for him. He was an angel; a guardian angel. She was so beautiful.

"What am I going to do with you? I can't stay away. I can't stop myself to care for you. You don't have to save me, you know that. I should be the one who was lying here. What if you got shot and died. Please get better okay. Stay with me." Michael holding Nikita's hand.

Michael fell asleep leaning in Nikita's bed while holding her hand.

In the Police station, Alex was surprised knowing that it was Sean who was her stalker. Sean did not talk in the entire interrogation. He was mum. Alex was curious on hi seasons why he has been stalking her. After the report, the Kang family went home.

"Next time babe, don't do that anymore." Alex scolding Owen at the veranda.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I find it slow for the Divisions actions. And I was worried that they will trade you that's why I need to make my own thing. I love you that much. I don't want you to be in danger." Owen hugged Alex.

"You should have trust them. Nikita would have not been shot." Alex replied.

"I'm sorry." Owen kissed her.

It's almost 5:00 am when Nikita was back in her senses. She found Michael was sleeping beside her bed while holding her hand. She strolls down her finger in Michael's face trying to memorize every single part on his face.

Michael woke up. "You're awake already. Do you need something or want to eat something?" He asked.

Nikita removes her hand from his hand. "You should have not bothered yourself to accompany me here." Nikita responded.

"Nikita, please. Just let me stay." Michael pleaded. He called in the nurse station and reported that Nikita was already awake and orders for food to eat.

"How did you know where I was?" Nikita asked.

"Well thank you for the monitoring device and camera in Alex room. You have not gone to that place alone. You should have just told someone about it or left a note where were you going." Michael answered.

"I'm sorry. But I need to do my job." Nikita replied.

"And what, let yourself be killed? What was in your mind going there alone? What if you get killed?" Michael was mad on how Nikita was being impulsive about Alex stalker.

"What are you, being concerned?" Nikita asked back.

"Why are you pushing people away? Why are you pushing me away? Yes, I was concerned and worried about you. You made us worried about you. So what are you going to tell me now that I should not care about you? If you're going to ask me that just take of yourself very well so that people around you will not care for you that much." Michael was disgusted.

"I'm sorry." Nikita bowed her head.

"One more thing, you're not superman who was bullet proof. You should have not saved me. That bullet was mine not yours. Please don't do that again." Michael said.

"A thank you would be better than complaining." Nikita smiled at Michael.

"Please Nikita don't you ever do that again okay. Let me be in danger or get hurt. Just be safe. Promise me." Michael holds Nikita's hand.

"It's my job. I need to protect anyone who needs to be protected with all my means." Nikita responded.

"But that doesn't mean that you need to risk you life." Michael disagrees.

"At least I have saved you, one thing that I have not done to my mom. I won't allow that to happen to you." Nikita was teary eyed.

"Before I went to rescue you I promise to myself for your safety but because of your hard headed now you're lying in this bed. I was so worried about you. Sorry Nikita, but I can't force myself not to care. And thank you for saving me." Michael smiled at her.

"Thank you for rescuing me." Nikita smiled back.

They were staring at each other for a long time. Their eyes were communicating with each other. When their lips were nearly meeting each other they heard knocks on the door. It was the food Michael ordered. It was Nikita's favorite noodle.

"You ordered my favorite." Nikita smiled at Michael showing her appreciation.

"Of course. I know this would make you feel better." Michael smiled back at her.

Michael assist Nikita on her food because she can't barely move her right hand. It was lovely watching the two smiling with each other while Michael was feeding her. They tease each other. For a moment, they were okay. For a moment, they showed how they really feel towards each other. For a moment, they were friends. For a moment, Nikita allowed Michael to care for her. For a moment, Michael felt how much he loves Nikita even if it means to risk his life.

_Upnext: Nikita was left to be Michael's bodyguard._


	10. Sealed with a Forbidden Kiss

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination.

(Sorry for not updating it for days already. I can't find inspiration to update it. I really missed MIKITA and SHAGGIE. Sorry. Please read and review.)

**She was my Sister's Bodyguard**

"Going somewhere?" Owen asked Nikita seeing her in the hallway of Luke's.

"Yeah. Mr. Kang wanted to see me." Nikita answered.

Owen handed her a basket of fruits and a paper bag. "Alex and I bought this for you. And the other one is from Michael. Welcome back." He smiled.

"Thanks for your thoughtfulness." Nikita smiled back.

"So I guess I should go ahead. I'm going to fix my things." Owen taps Nikita's shoulder.

Before going to the mansion, Nikita brought the presents inside her apartment. She was touched receiving it. When she opened the paper bag Michael gave her, she was so pleased to see what's inside. It was the first stuffed toy she received. It was a small white bear with a pink ribbon and wings. The tag name was Niki. She smiled straight from her heart remembering those days Michael and Alex took care of her in the hospital. She remembers that she mentioned to Michael that ever since she received if not a Barbie doll, the usual present that she received was a personalize things. The first person whom she should have receive a stuffed toy was Pete but she did not accepted it. Maybe she thought it was the reason why Michael gave her something she could hug in times when her world turn upside down. Nikita move on and went to the Mansion.

"Good morning sir." Nikita greets.

"Good morning Nikita. I'm glad to see you. How is your wound? Do you feel better now?" Jarred asked.

"Well after two weeks of healing I can say that I feel better now. Thank you for the time you've given me and for financing my hospital bill." Nikita appreciates.

"You needed it and its okay with us. If not for protecting Alex you won't be shot that night. By the way, I called you because I wanted to discuss something to you." Jarred said. They were talking inside Jarred's office. "We will be leaving for our annual tour. We would love to bring you with us but Owen asked your doctor and advice us that you can't be at tour because your wound was not healed 100%. Would that be okay to you? Seeing that you're stronger than I thought, you might want to insist to come with us." Jarred added and smiled at Nikita.

"It's okay sir. I would love to go with you but I would rather stay and let my wound heal. But if you're worry about your security, well I guess I can insist." Nikita smiled back.

"No. Owen will go with us. Alex would love that, right?" Jarred said.

"Absolutely she will be happy. It's the best idea for a couple who have gone in danger weeks ago." Nikita responded.

"Yeah. Michael will be left behind. If not would be hard for you, can you be his bodyguard for the meantime while we're at tour? He needed to stay because he needed to do more feasibility about his project. Board needed it to be detailed and lot of works to be done. Can you guard him?" Jarred asked.

Her heart was happy hearing that Michael wasn't going in the tour. "Of course sir, I can look after him." She answered and shouted it in her mind.

The conversation of the two lasted for almost half an hour. After that Nikita continue to do her job. She went to see Alex who was doing yoga at the backyard. She wishes to see Michael but in her dismay he was already at the hotel.

"Your timing is right. I just finished it. How are you?" Alex hugged her.

"I'm fine. Thank you for the fruits." Nikita responded.

"That was nothing compare on what you have risked for me." Alex smiled at her.

"No need to mention that. Well there's something I want you to have. It was something that I failed to give you at the hospital." Nikita handed Alex her bracelet.

"You got it. I thought Sean lost it." Alex hugged Nikita again.

Nikita moved a little bit feeling pain at her right shoulder.

"Oops. I'm sorry." Alex unintentionally hurts Nikita.

"It's okay." Nikita replied.

"For that, let me treat you. I'm just going to change and I'll treat you, just you and me." Alex walked out and went upstairs.

As Alex has said, she treats Nikita for early lunch at Emerald. She was very thankful for having Nikita as her bodyguard and a friend. She has risked her life for Alex, it is worth it to give her the appreciation she deserves.

"Just order what you want. I will pay for it." Alex said and asked for a waiter by raising her hand.

"You're such a kid." Nikita smiled.

"I know. Please order anything. I really thank you for giving me this back." Alex holding her bracelet.

"Okay. I just want black bean noodle. I'm still a little full because I ate fruits before leaving my apartment a while ago." Nikita referring on what Alex gave her.

"Please give her black bean noodle and pasta salad for me." Alex ordered. "Where did I hear that black bean noodle?" She was trying to recall what Cassandra has asked her after the annual meeting.

"You should try it. It tastes good. It's just that it's ugly to look at." Nikita encouraged Alex.

"I remember now. Cassandra told me that Michael was choking when he tried to finish eating a plate of that." Alex laughs. "So now I know where he got that idea." She added.

"Really. I don't know that." Nikita denies that she was really the reason why Michael trying to learn eating her favorite noodle.

"I asked this to Michael before in time you were kidnapped. I saw you two arguing in my window. Forgive me if asked you also, are you two having something?" Alex asked.

Nikita was a slightly shocked of what was asked to her. "That was nothing. It was just a little misunderstanding. You're brother was such a good teaser and I got distracted." Nikita trying to hide the truth especially her feelings towards Michael.

"Well in his behalf, I'm sorry. He was a kid like me. It's good that it is just like that. I thought you have something. Michael and my best friend were already engaged. They've been together for how many years already and it would just be a waste if someone gets on their way. As a sister and a best friend, I won't allow that." Alex smiled at Nikita.

Nikita was mum and gave Alex a fake smile. It was painful in her part. She just loves Alex's brother that much. But it was against all odds. What will she do, seeing him everyday makes her fall deeply.

"Thanks for the food." Nikita said while they were on their way to the Mansion.

"Anything for you my friend." Alex replied.

The Kang family left for the tour as planned. Nikita was left together with Michael. It was a brand new day for her especially standing right next to him.

"You know you don't have to guard me. You still need to take a rest for you to recover from your wound." Michael smiled at Nikita. They were at the Hotel. He was sitting on his chair while Nikita was standing at his door.

"I'm okay now. Please, I can still perform my duty. Don't get my job away from me. I need money for me to survive." Nikita smiled back.

"Now you can ride on me hah." Michael teases.

Nikita laughs. "Well, I will not give you the chance to get me mad." She said.

The two shared a happy moment even Michael was busy making his report. They can now say that they were at ease with each other after the incident. But the moment was interrupted when someone knocks on the door.

"Hi babe. How are you?" Cassandra walks toward Michael and gave him a kiss.

"Hi babe. I'm okay. What are you doing here?" Michael asked.

Cassandra sits in front of Michael. "Is it wrong to visit you?" Cassandra asked back.

"Of course not babe. I'm just surprise to see you here. How's everything in your boutique?" Michael said.

"All is fine. Mom was helping me especially when there are special orders needed to produce. I can see that Nikita was your new bodyguard." Cassandra sighs. "We should have go with them and enjoy the tour." She added.

"Babe we have discussed this already. You know I have deadlines to make. I would love to go with them but we need to prioritize things first. We still have other time for that." Michael walks toward Cassandra.

"Make sure you'll make up after you finished everything. I really miss us." Cassandra gave him a smack.

Nikita was hurt witnessing everything. She thought it will make her happy to be next to him but if this kind of scenario she will see every moment she's with him, it kills her. It is more painful than being shot. "Excuse me. I just needed to go to the comfort room." She said before letting her tears fall. She walks out and locked herself in the comfort room.

Michael knew that she was not alright seeing through her expressive eyes. He loves to follow her but he can't leave Cassandra behind. He loves Cassandra and he loves Nikita too. Things were getting too complicated especially knowing that Nikita was standing right next to them while they were dating. What can he do? He cannot reject Cassandra's invitation.

Nikita became distant to Michael. It was really painful for her seeing him and Cassandra. She asked to guard Michael 24/7 and that she needed to stay at the Mansion while the Kang couple together with Alex and Owen was away. She makes sure that she can't go across Michael's path. She avoided him in order for her feelings for him not to be known. But no matter what she does, her heart calls his name.

"Hey! Do you need something?" Nikita asked Michael seeing him in front of her room.

"Nothing. I just want to make sure you're already resting and that you're okay." Michael answered.

"I'm about to go to sleep. I just got a glass of milk downstairs." Nikita smiled at him.

"Okay. Well please wake up early morning tomorrow. We will go for a ride." Michael smiled back.

"No problem. Can you tell me where are we going?" Nikita asked.

"Somewhere. You will know it tomorrow." Michael walks toward his room. "Goodnight Nikita!" He added.

"Goodnight Michael." Nikita responded.

Michael can barely sleep thinking of someone next to his room. Maybe he was not sure what she feels toward him but he knew she's in pain. It feels light for him seeing her smiled at him before he went inside his room. She's special for him. Her beauty and especially her kindness were extraordinary. When he fell for Cassandra, he loves her because she was beautiful and falls for her deeply for her kindness. But falling for Nikita was unexpected and different. The truth on her eyes and her simplicity drives him crazy. It seems very complicated so can he sleep with that on his mind. Even less sleep he still manages to wake up early and prepare for breakfast. Nikita was a little bit surprise seeing him in the kitchen.

"Good morning. Please have a sit. This will take a minute." Michael smiled at her.

"Good morning. Why are you doing that?" Nikita asked curiously.

"Well I told the others they can have their day off today while you know the bosses are away. Only Oscar and Juan left outside to guard the house and also me and you." Michael answered and put the omelet at the table.

"Are you sick?" Nikita still can't believe what was happening.

"So you're in doubt of my kindness. Well to tell you the truth I'm in official business today to serve you. I cancelled my entire schedule to be your servant today." Michael gave her a poker face.

"Michael why are doing this?" Nikita asked again.

"I'm just kidding. I'm really in official business today. That's why we will go for a ride. I let the others rest because I don't know if we can go back immediately. And that's if you want to go with me." Michael answered without changing his facial expression to Nikita. As if he was flirting with her.

"What if I don't like?" Nikita gave him a sarcastic smile.

Michael sits beside her. "Well if you don't like, I'm going to call Division and complain to them that one of their agents was hard headed and doesn't want to obey orders." He said.

"I bet if you can do that." Nikita's turn to tease Michael.

"Of course I can't do that to you. I'm kind you know. But at least I can report it to mom and dad." Michael responded and laughed.

"I really can't beat you." Nikita laughed with Michael.

It was a great morning for the two. They smiled and let their hearts communicate with each other not until Michael's phone rang. It was Cassandra. Nikita left the kitchen without second thought with an excuse that she will pack her things. She really doesn't like to ruin her day listening to the love of her life talking with his girlfriend. Michael felt it. He told Cassandra that he will going out of town related to his project. It was okay for her and good for him. He doesn't lie about his official business but the only thing that he hides is what his heart saying. It was to spend time with Nikita in Hainan. After eating breakfast, they went on. Michael drives while Nikita was busy staring at the window. Just a few minutes past Nikita fell asleep not knowing that they will go to her birthplace.

Nikita woke up hearing the sound of waves and a similar voice. She was home. She was lying inside the car seeing her father and Michael talking. She fixes herself before coming out of the car.

Derek walks toward Nikita and hugs her. "I thank God that you were safe." He said.

"Hi dad. Well I guess you already told him what happened and didn't bother to tell me that we will go her." Nikita gave Michael a silly face.

"Sorry. I know you wanted to see your dad after what happened likewise for him." Michael smiled at her.

"Nikita you should thank him. Why you did not tell me about it?" Derek asked his daughter.

"I don't want you to worry about me. I'm okay now. Thanks to him because he rescued me." Nikita answered smiling at Michael.

"Thank you very much Michael." Derek gave Michael a hug showing his appreciation for what he did. "I'm going to prepare food for you. I know you're hungry already." He added.

"Thank you but I have to leave. I need to meet Pete and the engineer for the project." Michael responded.

"I'll go with you." Nikita offered.

"No. You will stay here. There's no danger out there. I'm sure. Have a quality time with your dad. I'll be fine." Michael replied.

"Are you sure with that?" Nikita asked.

"Yes. Sir I'll go ahead. See you after the meeting." Michael went to the car and left the two behind.

Nikita was touched for the thoughtfulness of Michael. In his own way he showed her that he really cares for her. Even if it was really an official business still he doesn't fails her to show his concern for her. She loves the scene of him talking to his dad. They get along with each other well.

Nikita shared everything to his father what happened during the incident. Derek was thankful that she was safe and she caught Alex stalker. She was meant for it, saving and protecting lives.

"Michael was a kind person. I have seen that the first time I saw him." Derek praises Michael. They have a father daughter talked in their backyard.

"Yes. He's a kind person." Nikita agrees. "Everybody was kind to me." She added.

"I can see that you see him as a different person. Do you want to tell me something?" Derek asked.

"Dad." Nikita was ashamed.

"You know you can talk to me." Derek sits beside her. "Just say anything you want." He said.

"Okay you got me. It's complicated. He's just the son of my boss before. Then, he's just that very caring person to me. We were enemy before but then his kindness made me fall for him. He was there when I was down. Dad, he had me the time he pulled me in the pool trying to comfort me after our argument. He's the only one who has the courage to see what's inside of me when I was broke. How can I not fall for him? With every touch, with every smile, with every care he was giving me and with every plate of my favorite noodle he bought for me." Nikita laughed. "It's funny right. He was rich and we're poor. He was organized and I am not. He's life was stable and mine was a mess. You know, it's like connecting a two different world. Worst part is he's engaged with the woman he loves for years already." She added and her tears fall from her eyes.

"Now I hate him." Derek smiled at Nikita.

"Dad, seriously." Nikita leaned on his father shoulder.

"You know when I met your mom, I was married already. My wife before slept with my best friend that is why I went here to have a new life. The first time I saw Meredith, I felt differently. She was a free spirited woman. A down to earth and simple just like you. With just like that I fell for her and fell more deeply the time I already knew her. I never told her about my wife but she came out of nowhere and Meredith got very mad at me. She almost gave up on me, but my love for her was too strong. I've fought for it, fix thing between me and my first wife. Then I stand in front of your mother's door and prove to her everyday that she's the one for me. She's the only woman that I can see and that I can't live a single day without her. She's everything to me. And then one day we have you, our most precious baby." Derek reminisces the past.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Nikita asked.

"I just want you to realize that love is really complicated. It's not fair all the time. We get hurt. We lost. But destiny is on our own hands. Whether you take it or ignore it. It depends on you. If you really love him, you're going to fight for him. Even if it kills you, you'll fight for it. If you choose to hide everything then you will never know what you have lost and you will live a coward for the rest of your life." Derek explained.

"What if he doesn't feel anything for me?" Nikita asked again.

"Well, you have to ask him. If you're in doubt on what he was showing you then ask him." Derek answered.

"You never told me about you're first wife." Nikita said.

"We don't recall bad memories you know." Derek smiled.

Nikita was enlightened on their conversation. Now, still she was confused on what to do. She loves Michael. But what if Michael doesn't feel anything for her? It will break her into pieces. Love was really complicated. She was a strong woman but when it comes to Michael she is weak.

Michael went back to Nikita's house almost 3pm in the afternoon. He saw Nikita lying in a swing at the veranda sleeping like an angel. He took his phone a take picture of her.

Nikita slowly opens her eyes. "Are you staring at me? How long have you been here?" She asked.

I just arrive and I'm not staring at you. I'm about to wake you up." Michael answered.

"How's everything?" Nikita lift up her body.

"The deal is closed. Now everything can be started within this month." Michael responded.

"Congratulations." Nikita smiled at him.

"Come, I will treat you." Michael pulled Nikita's hand.

"Where are we going?" Nikita tried to remove her hand from his.

"Well you'll be the one to show our way." Michael tightens his grip on her hand.

They walk along the shore sightseeing. Michael shared to her about his excitement about the project and also some facts Pete told him about Nikita. They laughed. Nikita walks Michael at the near mountain.

"Are we there?" Michael chasing with his breath.

"Few more steps and you will see the real beauty of Hainan." Nikita answered.

"I'm tired. You better cooked something delicious when we get back to your house." Michael said and reached out for Nikita's hand.

"We're here." Nikita seeing the wide deep blue ocean on top of the mountain.

"Wow. This scenery was great." Michael was amazed of the beauty of nature.

"I told you." Nikita smiled at him. Her hand was still held by Michael.

"Please take a picture of me." Michael handed Nikita his phone.

"Okay. Be thankful the background I beautiful because if not it was just a usual photo." Nikita teases Michael.

"Oh really. Come let me take a photo of you and we will compare." Michael pulled her at the middle and took a picture of her.

After taking her photo they compared and both of them laughed on their being childish. They did not stop teasing each other. He took her photo and she took his. They were like kids cuddling with each other.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Michael held Nikita's hand once more.

"Michael thank you for risking your life to rescue me and for bringing me in our house." Nikita smiled at him.

"You don't have to mention it. If I have to do it again, I will just for you to be safe. I promise." Michael smiled back at her.

"You're so kind. You cared for me so much." Nikita remove her hand and sits on the ground.

"I can't stop myself. I don't know why. Please forgive me." Michael sits beside her.

The laughter turns to seriousness.

"You don't ask for forgiveness for caring for someone else. You don't ask forgiveness for caring for me." Nikita faced Michael. "I don't want to tell this again, but Michael please stop caring for me." She added.

"Can you tell me why?" Michael asked.

"You will just complicate everything. So please stop while you still can." Nikita answered and tear fall in her eye.

"I never wanted this. Believe me; I don't want to care for you. That's what my mind says. But I can't stop my heart worries about you. I was so nervous and so afraid to lose you when Sean took you. I did not know what to do. When I saw you being hostage by Sean, I was shaking inside praying that I could get you from him safely. Then you were shot in front of me and that kills me to death. I was very angry to you for taking the bullet for me. I was afraid to lose Nikita." Michael cried while looking at her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Nikita asked.

Michael put his hand on her face, memorizing every part of it. "It's because of this. You're beauty mesmerize me. It made me blind. All I can see was you and your beautiful smile. You're expressive eyes, your voice and the way you laugh, it made me want to be with all the time. And this," Michael traveled his hand down on Nikita's heart. "It made me see what I have been missing." He added.

"You will just complicate things." Nikita replied removing Michael's hand.

"I know. But what can I do. Tell me." Michael was begging to Nikita.

"Michael please." Nikita stood up.

Michael stood up and held Nikita's hands. "The first time I saw you smile at the poolside and the time that I became afraid of losing you made me realize how much you mean to me. I love you Nikita. I really do." Michael without second though held Nikita's lips with his. It was a blissful and heavenly kiss. His hands travel on her face to her back holding her closely. While her hands feeling his heartbeat. He breathes her in and likewise to her. Everything that complicates their feeling towards each other was sealed with a perfect kiss in the most perfect place. After the long kiss they held each other strongly not wanting to let go and let their heart and soul communicate. Finally he admitted and showed her how he really feels. It was something that Nikita was praying for that he loves her. It was a dreamy and romantic moment for the two love birds.

And his phone rang. It's Cassandra.

_(to be continued…..)_


	11. I'll Wait, I Promise

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination.

**She was my Sister's Bodyguard**

"What I was thinking? Why did I respond to his kiss? He's already engaged. Oh, God." Nikita was blinded on the little joy that kiss has brought to her heart and the pain realizing that he was meant for someone else. She even fall for him more knowing that he loves her. It felt like magic kissing his lips and feeling his tenderness. It was the most unforgettable and painful kiss. She sits on the floor leaning herself in her door crying out loud.

Michael was confused on what to feel. He tried to follow her but his heart stops him. He will just hurt her even more if he does it. But what he revealed about his love to Nikita was all true and kissing her is what he wanted the very moment he realize he loves her. It was undeniably romantic moment for him. Now he was torn apart on what to do. He agrees to Owen to forget about Nikita but he just really can't. He already fell very deep. What about Cassandra? He was left alone staring at the wide blue sea feeling and reminisce every touch and every kiss they just shared.

Nikita did not get out from her room until the next day. Derek brought her dinner on her room and never questioned her on what happened. Seeing her sitting on her window with her mind wonders make him not talk about it. Upon arriving in Nikita's house, Michael saw Derek bringing Nikita's dinner in her room. He did insist to talk to her because he knew she was not ready likewise to him. He knew he broke her.

"Hey big girl. So early to jog hah." Birkoff greets Nikita seeing her in the shore.

"Hey!" Nikita responded.

"Are you okay? Your eyes were swollen. You cried a lot last night, don't you?" Birkoff asked.

"Of course not." Nikita answered.

"You know I love you when you lied. Niki, your eyes just tells it all and you can never pretend anything to me. You know that." Birkoff embrace his friend. "You're not okay and you know you can tell me everything just like the old times." He added.

"I can't. I want to keep it. Sorry. I need to get going." Nikita hugs her friend and bids goodbye seeing Michael walking towards them. She needed to avoid him.

"Hey what are running away from?" Birkoff shouts at his friend but Nikita ignored him.

"Hey there." Michael greets Birkoff.

"Hey. So I guess she was running away from you hah." Birkoff smiled.

"I think so." Michael agrees.

"It's weird. When somebody was in fault towards her, they were the one who hides. Now it's different. She's hiding from someone who made her cry." Birkoff sits in the sand.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"Nothing bro. It's nice to see you again." Birkoff answered.

"You too, it's nice to see you again. You mentioned that Nikita cried, how can you say that?" Michael sits near Birkoff.

"Did I mention that? Well I'll be kicked in the ass telling you this but yes. Her eyes were swollen. We were talking and she ran away seeing you. I guess you're the reason. We're not close but can you tell me why you let my friend cried? I can punch you in the face on what you did but I'm kind you know." Birkoff was curious about their situation.

"Sorry but I can't tell you either. It's something personal." Michael replied.

"Nikita was special you know. She's the best person that I know. Even she's broke into pieces, she manages to stand up and fight. She's someone willing to risk everything not for her dad but for all the people surrounds her. She maybe weird sometimes but she's very down to earth and loving person." Birkoff reminisce the past when he was with Nikita. "She's so serious sometimes and very bossy but it was just her." He added.

"You're right. She's someone who's very transparent and true person. She's simple in and out." Michael said.

"You love her hah?" Birkoff asked.

Michael smiled at him. "Was there any chance that you see her as a woman not as a friend?" He asked back.

"None. Nikita and I were friends. We value that so much and she's not my type." Birkoff laughed.

"Ah okay." Michael laughed with him.

"Seriously, the time you were singing I saw a different glow on her eyes. She's into you." Birkoff said.

"I don't know because she never told me and I guess she will never will. I'm engaged." Michael responded.

"But you let her fall. Now I know why she's a mess again. You should have stayed away. You're hurting her." Birkoff stood up.

"I'm sorry but I love her." Michael shook his head.

"Don't be a coward nor selfish. Make a decision. If you can't make any decision now, then stay away from my best friend. You're not helping her with your situation." Birkoff walked away.

Michael knew he was right. Knowing he made Nikita cried again, he again broke his promise. He's blaming his self for everything. He hurt his love of his life. Maybe he was confused but one thing for sure, he doesn't want to walk away from Nikita. It will kill him inside.

"I've been looking for you since this morning." Michael found Nikita sitting beside her mother's grave.

"Are we going back to the mansion?" Nikita asked.

"No. I wanted to talk to you." Michael answered.

"Just forget what happened. It will not change everything between the two of us. I don't need any complications in my life right now." Nikita said without facing Michael.

"I can't do that. Forgive me. Everything that I have revealed to you was true." Michael responded.

"Michael please you're getting married and really leave me alone. You're making things a mess." Nikita stood up and faces Michael.

"I know but I love you. I never felt this way before. Nikita if can stay away and ignore what I feel for you, I should have done that already the very moment that I saw the truth in your eyes and your striking smile. I know I am being selfish but Nikita I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be in vain again, shaking inside and pretending that I'm okay when you were not around. I want you to feel that in every single way you are special and that there's a man who sees you his life." Michael confessed his feelings.

"What do you want me to do, pretending that it was alright? Michael please, I've been through a lot already. My life is a mess so please don't make it worst." Nikita cried and turned her back to Michael.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you. I don't intend to do that. I know I am engaged. But yesterday, it was something that I should have done ahead of time telling you how much you mean to me and that I love you. I know I complicate things but please give me a chance to fix it." Michael walks towards Nikita and held her hand. "Can you wait for me?" He asked.

Nikita turned around with tears falling from her eyes. She can't express what she feels hearing those beautiful and romantic words from him made her stumble inside. Her heart beats so fast. She's trying to open her mouth and tell what she feels about Michael's confession but there's no voice coming out. Seeing her crying, Michael couldn't stop it and he held her close to him and hugged her so tight. They were both crying. Michael felt her warmth and comforted her from pain. "Please wait for me Niki. I will put things in the right way. Please don't walk away from me." Michael whispered on Nikita's ear.

"I don't know if I can. How about Cassandra? Michael you were risking many things for me. I can't let you do that especially hurting someone you have love for years already. What you feel towards me will pass and you can forget everything. So please Michael, why you still can, just forget everything. I will not be the one that will cause misunderstanding between you, Cassandra and your family." Nikita push Michael away and steps backward.

"How can you say that? Don't you feel anything for me? I know we've been together for years but Nikita what can I do, all I can see right now and all I can feel was that I love you. You're everything to me. I don't want to lose you again. I don't want to stay away from you. If I need to risk my life just to stay with you, I will because when you're not with me everything no sense and importance. Nikita just please say you'll wait for me." Michael walks toward her again.

"Michael this is not right." Nikita said.

"I know and I'll make it right. Please don't go away. I promise, I'll make thing right." Michael held her Nikita's hand.

"You're insane you know that?" Nikita smiled.

"If being in love with was an insane action, then I am insane falling in love with you." Michael kissed her without second thought. It was a short kiss. He hugged her tight not wanting to let her go away.

"You're crazy. I don't know if I can do this. I'm not sure if I can stay while you will hurt someone else. I don't know if my conscience can take it." Nikita said while being locked in Michael's arms.

"Let me handle things and put it in the right way. If I will not do this, I will just continue to fool myself and also Cassandra. I cannot stay either in her side while my heart and my mind were with you. Call me crazy, I don't care for as long as you stay and wait for me." Michael kissed Nikita in her forehead. "You haven't told me yet that you will stay and wait. Please Nikita." He added and held Nikita tight for her to feel that he pleads.

Nikita would love to shout that she will but her conscience was bothering her. Tears fell from her eyes. "I will, I promise." She whispered.

Michael felt joy and held her lips one more time. They've shared a blissful and long kiss, feeling each other's warmth while his tongue playing hers. His hands travel her back not wanting to let her go and her hands feel every heartbeat of his heart. Two people who fell in love in the wrong time and risking everything just to be with each other. They met with her punching his face and now he was truly madly in love with her. Two different worlds collided.

"Mom, this is Michael. I wished she was still here." Nikita said while lovingly locked in Michael's arms.

"I know wherever she is, she's happy." Michael smiled.

"Please let keep this from my dad. Just the two of us first." Nikita was released from Michael's arms.

"I understand." Michael responded.

"When are we going back to the Mansion?" Nikita asked.

"Can we spend more time together? All I want to do right now is to be with you." Michael answered and gives Nikita a smack on her lips.

"Michael, we can't stay this long. You needed to fix things." Nikita moves backward.

"Okay. We'll go back after lunch. Come here." Michael pulled Nikita's hand. "Let's walk on the shore and forget everything. It will be just me and you. Please." He added.

"Don't pull me on the water again. Promise me." Nikita gives Michael a wink.

They walk together at the shore while Michael's arm was around Nikita. They talked everything under the sun. They reminisce their first meeting and all their secret affection for each other. Michael confessed all about his attraction to Nikita from her smile, from observing her and from eating her favorite noodles. He told everything while Nikita was still in doubt to confess about how she was attracted to Michael. They ate lunch together with Birkoff and Derek in the restaurant. As what was talked about, Michael and Nikita did not let the two notices about their relationship. After eating lunch, they left Hainan.

Michael holds Nikita's hand and places their hands at the gear. "Thank you." He smiled.

"For what?" Nikita asked.

"For this." Michael raised their hands while locked up with each other.

Nikita smiled. "You're so emotional. You are full of surprises. I never thought that you're so romantic. I never thought also that you could sing." Nikita said.

"You know I was born a romantic human being. If I did not become a businessman, I could have become a popular singer. It's not only with my beautiful voice but with my charming face I can conquer the world." Michael with full of confidence.

Nikita clear her throat. "What did you say? As if I became deaf while you were saying something." She teases.

"So you're trying to tease me ha. Well to give you an example. Someone told me that a lady's eyes sparkled for the first time when she saw me singing at a cafeteria. Everybody there applauded when I'm finished and still her eyes were sparkling." Michael responded.

"Brikoff told you ha." Nikita gave him a poker face.

"You just have to admit it that I got you." Michael laughs. "Seriously Nikita, I still haven't heard the words I want to hear from you. You just said you'll wait but still you're not saying it." Michael tried to point out about how Nikita feels for him.

"What was that?" Nikita denying but she knew what was it.

"Okay. Let put it this way. You just have to answer. I love you. Do you love me?" Michael asked.

Nikita paused and gave Michael a smile. "I… Michael!" Nikita screamed seeing a German shepherd dog in their way.

Michael stopped and avoided the dog. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes I'm okay. We almost hit it." Nikita answered and open her door and search for the dog. "There you are. It seems it's a lost dog." She added.

"Nikita be careful, that might bite you." Michael warned Nikita.

"It's okay. He is a kind dog. Can we take him with us? Don't worry I'll take him in my apartment." Nikita was amused.

"Okay." Michael responded and helps Nikita to put the dog on the car.

"Oh, how much I love dogs. It's something about me." Nikita said looking at the dog.

"So I can say that I need to love dogs, ha?" Michael smiled at her. "What are we going to name for our first born son?" He laughs.

"First born son?" Nikita was surprise by his term.

"Well, for all you know we found him together. Let's pretend that he's our first baby." Michael answered.

"Our first and are you hoping for additional?" Nikita asked again.

"You're such a serious person. Can we just pretend okay? What are we going to name our new son?" Michael asked back.

"Okay. Let me think. You gave me a stuffed toy and named it Niki, maybe we can name our son Mikey. Is it a good name?" Nikita giggles.

"Are you insulting me?" Michael asked.

"So who's serious now?" Nikita smiled and avoid laughing.

"It's not a good name. What if we combine our name? Nichael?" Michael asked again.

Nikita shook her head. "What about Mikita?" She asked back.

"That's better, our first son, Mikita." Michael looks at Mikita.

The two shared a mutual smile. Michael drops the two in Nikita's apartment and went ahead to prepare their dinner. Nikita arrange a place for Mikita in her apartment and took a bath before going to the mansion while Michael upon arriving at the mansion unpack his things and went immediately in the kitchen to cook. He can't still believe about everything. He never lost his smile on his face. He's in love no question to that. Also with Nikita, it's the best day for her having the love of his life.

"Hello!" Cassandra greets.

"Cassandra!" Michael was surprised.

"I've been calling you but your phone is off. I got worried. How are you babe?" Cassandra kissed Michael on his cheek.

"I'm okay." Michael felt a little awkward.

"Why are you the one who's cooking here? Where are your housemaids?" Cassandra asked.

"I gave them a day off." Michael answered.

"Well you should have ordered outside if you're the only here. You're just making yourself tired." Cassandra sits and watches Michael cooking. "It's good that I came here. You will not be alone to eat dinner." She added.

Michael could not think anything to say. He was not ready and surprised of her presence.

"By the way, where is Nikita? Did she also take a day off?" Cassandra asked.

Michael drops the ladle.

"Babe, are you okay?" Cassandra walks towards Michael.

"Yes, I'm okay. It's just that it's too slippery on its edge." Michael answered.

"There you are." Cassandra looking at Nikita who just arrived. "It's good you're here. My boyfriend was cooking for dinner. He is not that good cook but it's good." She added.

"Hi!" Nikita greets unhappy to see Cassandra.

Michael prepared their dinner while Cassandra was helping her. Nikita left the two in the kitchen to check on the parameter. Michael was thinking about her because for sure she was not okay with their situation right now.

"Let's eat." Cassandra said. "How's your visit in your business babe?" She asked.

"It's good. Everything was already decided and we will start the construction anytime soon." Michael answered.

"Oh that's great. Thank you Nikita for guarding my boyfriend. I have not yet been there." Cassandra smiled at Nikita.

"It's my duty. You don't have to thank me." Nikita smiled back. She just put a little food on her plate for her to be finished in a short time.

"Babe, I have already met our wedding planner and she will going to meet the two of us on the next day in time your family will be back from their tour. Would that be okay for your schedule?" Cassandra asked. "We haven't prepared anything for our wedding. I know you told me that we can prepare after your project is done. But I'm getting excited and my parents were already asking and pressuring me to start preparing for the big day. I won't oblige you to help on the preparations because it's the bride's thing." She added with all excitement on her eyes.

Nikita couldn't take it while listening to Cassandra's hopes and plans. She took her last spoon of food and stood up. "I'm not going to stay any longer. I need to be on my watched and guard the parameters so the Oscar and Juan can take their dinner. Please excuse me." An escape from the truth and hide the pain she feels hearing everything.

"You're so responsible." Cassandra smiled at her. "Maybe she did not like what was served to her." She added when Nikita was gone already.

Michael was silent trying to analyze where to start and what to say.

"It's seems that you're not okay. Do you have problem?" Cassandra asked.

"We need to talk." Michael stood up and pulled Cassandra's hand. He walked her at the poolside. He offered her a lawn chair. "I can't do this anymore. I will just continue fooling you and myself." He said feeling so sorry for Cassandra.

"What are you talking about?" Cassandra asked and starting panicking on what was happening.

"Cass, I love you but it's not working anymore. You and me, it fades already." Tears drop on Michael's eyes.

"I don't understand. What are you telling me?" Cassandra was already alarmed.

"I became different. I tried to put back things right where they belong before we broke up. But it's not the same already. I have change." Michael held her hands. "I'm so sorry but I can't be with you anymore." He added.

"You're breaking up with me. You will just throw everything just like that. Michael I love you so much you know that. I've done everything to prove how much you mean to me and you just going to dump me just like that. Where did I fail you? Tell me please. I will change and improve myself for you not to leave me." Cassandra cried pleading to Michael.

"It's not you Cass. I have failed you. I'm the one who has a problem not you. You're perfect in every single way and I don't deserve you. There are things in me that have change." Michael responded.

"Michael, please don't leave me. Don't do this to me." Cassandra kneels in front of Michael. "I promise I will make you love me again just like before. I will do everything just don't leave me." She added.

Michael holds Cassandra's arms and assists her to stand up. "If I will choose to stay with you, I will just hurt you and me more. You don't deserve that. I'm really sorry. I don't intend to hurt you. It's all me. Everything happened in unexpected way." Michael said.

"Are you in love with someone else?" Cassandra asked.

Michael was all mum and stared at Cassandra's eyes.

"Do I know her?" Cassandra asked again.

"I did not plan it. It is not having someone else. It is that my heart has twisted in a different side. Cass, I love you but I really need to fix things and put it in the right way. Maybe I have let our future together pass on my heart and did not grab it. I know you can't forgive me just like that, but we need to end this before getting ourselves hurting each other more. I don't want to lie to you nor to myself anymore. I can't pretend that everything is okay between us. It's all gone." Michael answered. "I'm really sorry." He added.

"I have loved you for years already. I'm not going to give up just like that. I will fight until my very last breath. Michael I'm willing to sacrifice everything just for you. I've have waited so long just for me to give in on what you are saying right now. It will going to end, our relationship will always be there. I will let you love me again. I'm sorry but I can't let you go. If you're in love with someone else, I'm going to erase that. You're love for me will come back and you will forget that bitch. I'm not going to give up." Cassandra kisses Michael and walks away.

Michael was upset on what he did. He never wanted to hurt her but he doesn't love her anymore that much. His heart already belongs to someone else, to Nikita. He doesn't want to lie anymore. All he wanted is to be with Nikita. It is what he feels and the right thing for him. Nikita saw everything through her surveillance device. Listening on Cassandra's pain about what Michael told her made her weak. Her conscience was bothering. She was confused if she was still doing the right thing. Seeing someone in pain is the number one weakness of hers.

What will tomorrow bring for Nikita and Michael? Cassandra was not letting her go. Michael asked Nikita to stay and wait. Nikita promised Michael not leave him. Three people in a love triangle: one who was asking for his freedom, one who's in love with him so much willing to risk everything and one who's patiently staying beside the love of his life? What was the boundary of Cassandra's wiliness to fight for Michael? What will Michael do to be with the woman whom he loves? Will Nikita keep her promise while seeing someone who's willing to sacrifice everything just for Michael? One thing for sure, they will not end up without hurting each other.


	12. Michael, I Love You

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination.

**She was my Sister's Bodyguard**

"What happened sissy?" Alex was worried seeing Cassandra lying in bed at the hospital.

Cassandra can't help it and find herself, crying again because Michael dumped her. "I can't take it. Your brother is breaking up with me. He is my life and I can't live without him." She said.

"What are you talking about? Cass, Michael broke up with you? Why?" Alex asked.

"Yes, he's gone. Michael is gone. Alex please help me. I want him back." Cassandra held Alex hand.

"Okay. I will talk to him. I'll do everything to help you. Please Cassandra, don't you ever try again to kill yourself. I got so worried about you." Alex kissed her friend on her cheek.

Cassandra tried to kill herself by drinking doses of sleeping pills. She cannot find strength to resist the pain that their break up caused her. Michael was the man of his life and her everything. His words have wrecked her and letting her go made her decide to end her own life. But it was good that her mom was there and called for emergency immediately and she survive.

Nikita was surprised seeing Owen on the hall way. "You're here already. Where's Alex?" She asked.

"She's in the hospital right now. We rushed back home because Cassandra was in the hospital right now But the big bosses were left behind to finish the tour." Owen answered.

"Cassandra was hospitalized?" Nikita asked again.

"Yes. I left Alex there." He said.

"I'm just curious. What happened to her?" Nikita importunate to know what happened.

"I don't know. But it seems that they're having a problem." Owen answered.

"Okay. Well if you and Alex were here already I guess I need to see her." Nikita said.

"It's okay. I'll take care of her for the meantime. Alex was so affected on what happened to her best friend. I guess she needs me more than her bodyguard. I need to support her emotionally. Cassandra was Alex's person." Owen feeling sad for her girlfriend.

"I know and I understand. I'll go with you to the mansion." Nikita walked with Owen to the Mansion.

Knowing Cassandra was in the hospital, Nikita was bothered more of her conscience. She knew it was because of her and Michael why Cassandra was in the hospital. This is what she is afraid of, hurting someone else and the people around her. It was selfish for her and Michael not thinking about the people whom they could hurt.

"What were you thinking why you broke up with her? Why did you this to her?" Alex was mad and attack Michael who was reading magazine at the living room.

"Alex, stay out of it. I know she was your best friend but this is about me and her." Michael puts down the magazine in the table and looks at Alex.

"How do I not care about the two of you while my best friend was in the hospital right now because she tried to kill herself last night? She almost killed herself because of you." Alex cried in front of Michael.

"What did you say?" Michael was shocked.

"You heard me right. She's in the hospital right now that is why I needed to go home immediately. What comes to your mind and you broke up with her?" Alex asked.

"I never thought that it could come this far. Alex I'm sorry but as I have said it's between me and Cassandra. I told her everything and tried not to hurt her. I know that any move I make, I will hurt her. I love her so much and you know that. I have tried everything to get her back." Michael answered.

"And what's the issue then? Do you have someone else?" Alex asked again.

"It is not because of someone else. Blame me. It is me who broke up with her. I did not intend to hurt Cassandra. I didn't want to fall out of love. I have change. I hope you understand. If you're on my shoes you would rather hurt your best friend than lying to her every passing day and Cassandra doesn't deserve to be fooled. I just did what was right. I'm sorry if I hurt her." Michael apologized.

"Please bro; don't do this to my best friend. Just think about how long you've been together already, those happy years together. Say anything you want for you to change your decision. She's my person." Alex is pleading.

Michael sits down. "I can't lie anymore. I'm so thankful to be with Cass for years. A big part of what I've become today was because of her. It's just that I have wake up and realize that I'm missing something that's important to me. I've forgot how to be scared and to be truly happy. I thought I was complete being with her, but still I found myself searching for something else." He said.

"You found Nikita, am I right?" Alex asked with anger in her voice.

"Alex please. Don't get mad at her. She has nothing to do with what I have done and decided." Michael answered.

"Are you in love with her?" Alex asked again. "Is she the reason why my best friend almost killed herself?" She added.

"Nikita has nothing to do with what Cassandra has done to herself. I told you, I'm the one who broke with her. It's not Nikita. Please, stay her out of this." Michael stood up and saw Nikita standing listening to their conversation. "Nikita." He said.

"Here comes the relationship wrecker. You're a traitor." Alex moves towards Nikita. "I asked you before if there's something between you and Michael. Nikita you said he was just teasing you and you got irritated. I treated as a friend. Why did you do this to me?" Alex cried out her anger.

"Alex stop it." Michael walks between them and protects Nikita.

"What do you want Nikita? Are you happy to ruin my best friend and brother's relationship?" Alex shouted at Nikita.

Nikita was all mum on what was happening. She was already crying hearing those words from Alex, how much she was affected on what was happened to Cassandra. This is what she was afraid of.

"Alex shut up. Get mad at me. Blame me okay. Just stay her out of this." Michael trying to stop Alex from blaming Nikita.

"You two go to hell. I don't want to see your face again. I don't need a bodyguard anymore." Alex walked out.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?" Michael asked with his hands on Nikita's face assuring she's okay.

"I need a walk and think." Nikita kisses Michael's hand.

Michael knew she needed time alone. What Alex has told her was too harsh. He knew she was hurt not only about what Alex have told her, but with their friendship. Nikita was already confused if she has made the right decision. But she loves him.

"Hey, is Michael going to visit me?" Cassandra asked Alex who just walked in her room.

"Cass, I'm so sorry. You need to move on without him. He's in love with Nikita." Alex with tears in her eyes.

"No I can't do that. I love Michael more than my life. He is the one for me." Cassandra was begging. "I will see Nikita and asks her to let go of your brother. I will do everything even if I kneel in front of her, I will." She added.

"No Cass, you will not do that. You will not act as a stupid person just for my idiot brother and for that bitch." Alex responded.

"I want your brother Alex. You promised me that you will help me. I will be crazy without him by my side." Cassandra cried.

"Okay. Just stop." Alex hugs her friend.

Alex was mad about Michael and Nikita and at the same time felt much pity for her best friend. She felt there was something between her bodyguard and her brother, she was just not expecting that it would come this far. Nikita was so kind to her. But because of the current scenario she felt that she was betrayed.

"Alex told me to talk to you and enlighten your mind. I thought we have talked about it and you agreed to me that you will stay away from Nikita. What happened? Owen asked Michael who was staring blankly at the pool.

"I tried my best to stay away from her. But you know the moment that she was shot and lying in my arms, I was so afraid to lose her. Seeing her slightly losing her consciousness makes me feel to revenge and kill Sean for what he did. I never felt that way before. I was going crazy knowing that she was not okay. I love her and I can't deny that anymore." Michael answered.

"What do you plan now?" Owen asked back. "Cassandra loves you so much. It is possible that she will kill herself again. She was begging you to go back to her." He added.

"What do you want me to do, go back to her so that she will not kill herself anymore? I will just hurt her more if I will do that and I can't let go of Nikita because of that. Cassandra doesn't deserve to be fooled and Nikita and I deserve to be happy. I understand that you were on their side. I just want you to know, I know I just did the right thing." Michael answered.

"I'm not taking any side. No one can force you to do something that you can't. You just need to be sure that you're right with your decision." Owen replied.

"You told me that I was crazy before thinking about her. Nikita was my life. She makes me feel and see things differently." Michael smiled.

"You're really in love and happy." Owen smiled back.

Owen never saw his best friend with all those happiness in his eyes before. Maybe some relationship doesn't mean that it was strong when a couple has been together for years already. Love really moves in a mysterious way.

Nikita spent her time alone thinking about tomorrow. She was not use on hurting someone else. Alex's anger and Cassandra's condition was bothering her. She felt guilty about everything and it kills her inside. If she could only stay away and never give in on her feelings towards Michael this could have not been happening.

"Hey. I've been looking for you. I came to your apartment and you weren't there." Michael kisses Nikita on her cheek who was sitting beside the skating ring at the Central Park.

"How did you know I was here?" Nikita asked.

"My heart taught me." Michael sits beside her and held her hand.

"Really hah? Have you visit Cassandra?" Nikita asked again.

"I'm more worried about you. Please don't get affected on what happened to her." Michael answered.

"Michael, it was because of me why Cassandra was in the hospital right now. How can I not be affected of that?" Nikita stood up.

"Nikita, okay. I have promise you right, that I will fix everything ad I will keep that because I love you so much. I'm scared to death to lose you." Michael stood up and held Nikita's hand.

"Michael, I don't know if can stand it knowing everybody was not in peace because of our relationship. We will just hurt them more if we still continue this." Nikita responded.

"You give just like that. Nikita, please don't cause I won't let you give up on me. Not now. Not tomorrow. We're on this together. Please keep your promise that you will stay with me." Michael gave Nikita a sweet and short kiss. "Let's stop thinking about others. This is our world now." Michael added and embraced Nikita.

Nikita felt and saw the truth in Michael's eyes. She can't deny to herself that she felt secured on how much Michael loves and cared for her. She loves him more seeing him fighting for his love for her. But is it enough?

The two spent quality time at the Central park. They skate together, chasing with each other like kids.

"Have someone told you that you have a killer laugh? It the best thing I love about you." Michael smiled at Nikita.

"I thought you love me first because of my smile. So you lied?" Nikita asked.

"Everything about you is perfect. It is just that when you giggle, it feels so sweet and natural." Michael answered.

"You're lying. You're just making false statement just to fool me." Nikita said.

"Of course not. You're beautiful not only on the outside but more on the inside." Michael kisses her. It was a long kiss while everyone skating was watching them.

After skating, Michael and Nikita went to the Chinese restaurant across the park and eat black bean noodles. They reminisce their past and laughed together. It was a romantic moment for the two without feeling any awkwardness for their new treatment for each other. It's as if it was only yesterday they were fighting at lobby of the hotel, and then the next day they were madly in love with each other. They've decided not to talked about their current situation. It was just between them and their love for each other.

"Hello Mikita! How's our eldest son?" Michael talking to their dog.

"Mikita you still remember daddy? I guess not hah." Nikita teases in time Mikita bark at Michael.

"Stop barking. I'm your dad." Michael laughs.

"I guess he just misses you." Nikita smiled.

"Well, I would feel better if you miss me too." Michael smiled back and pulled Nikita's hand to the sofa.

"You're dreaming." Nikita shook her head.

"So you don't miss me?" Michael asked and gave Nikita a space on the sofa.

"No. I don't miss you. I just really miss you so much." Nikita kisses Michael and wrap her arms around Michael.

"If you miss me, can I sleep here?" Michael held her tight.

Nikita moves her body away. "Can you sleep here forever?" Nikita asked back.

Michael kisses Nikita and let his hands travel her back while Nikita rides to the warmth and love she felt on his lips. Slowly Michael un-button Nikita's polo shirt and Nikita did the same thing. Michael carried Nikita and brought her in her bedroom. They were half naked feeling each other warmth with his lips travelling on her body. It was an enchanting night for the two lovers. Nikita let go of the fear and surrender to her love for Michael. He was her first and her everything. The two were running for their breath and can't stop their selves from craving for more.

After hours of love making, Nikita woke up and fix her things. She will be running away from him. She gave herself a chance to be with him for the last time. Maybe she was coward, but she can't let Michael throw and sacrifice everything just for her. She realizes that she needed to leave while she still can. She loves him that much for her to let him go.

"I want thank you for everything especially for loving me. I haven't told you yet, but Michael I love you. I love you so much. I hope one day you will understand why I have to do this. It's just that I love you so much to let you go and be with the woman whom you really deserve. I love you and I'm sorry." Nikita whisper on Michael's ear who fell asleep safe and sound.

Nikita left Michael on her apartment with Mikita. She cannot take the dog. She will just be reminded of him more and that makes her weak. It was so hard for her to leave the love of her life behind but it was the best decision for her to make just to give peace to all the people affected on their relationship especially Alex.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cassandra asked Nikita.

"I just want to apologize." Nikita answered.

"You're a bitch and a wrecker." Cassandra shouted.

"I'm sorry." Nikita cried and left Cassandra's room and met Alex in the hall way.

"What are you doing here? Is your conscience bothering you for destroying my brother and my best friend's relationship?" Alex was mad asking.

"I came here to apologize to Cassandra and you. I'm sorry but I did not intend to hurt you nor Cassandra." Nikita answered.

"You stay away with my brother then I will forgive you. You disappear and we will be okay." Alex said.

"Don't worry I will stay away not because I wanted you to forgive me but to give you peace and your best friend. I want you to know that I tried everything to stay away from your brother. I tried everything to control my feelings towards him and just forget everything. But it seems that our destiny was playing with us. Alex I did not ask your brother to love me nor beg to break up with your best friend. I'm not a woman juts like what you think about me. I never lied to you. When you asked me if there's something between me and your brother, and I answered you no. It was true. It was that time that I tried to stay away from your brother because I don't want to hurt someone else especially you. I love your brother. I choose to stay away to let him be with the woman that he deserve. I know even if we will fight for our love, we will not be happy because many were affected. I don't want him to sacrifice everything for me especially you brother-sister relationship. It's hard and painful but I'm letting him go. I'm really sorry. Please take care yourself and Michael." Nikita walks away with tears in her eyes.

It was the best thing for her. She just really can't hide nor ignore the pain leaving Michael behind and letting him go. He was her first love. How she wished things were different between them.

Michael slowly opened his eyes and his dismay he did not find Nikita on his side. It was just a note for him.

"I'M SORRY. I'M LETTING YOU GO. I CAN"T KEEP MY PROMISE ANYMORE. TAKE CARE OF OUR SON. PLEASE DON'T WASTE TIME FINDING ME." –Niki

Michael knew it was a goodbye note. He crumpled the paper and throws it away hoping that he was just dreaming. He picks up his phone and called Nikita but it was already out of reach.

_(Up next…. Michael and Nikita accidentally cross path way after days has passes by. What will happened to the lovers knowing Michael felt that he was abandoned by Nikita? Will they reunite? The wedding was still on the go…. Will Michael back out or will he tie the knot with Cassandra._

_Two more chapters and __**MIKITA IN DIFFERENT STORY_My own story "Singing for a Second Chance"**_unveils.


	13. I'm Letting you Go

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination.

**She was my Sister's Bodyguard**

It's been a month since Nikita left. Michael was left broken into pieces. He tried to look for Nikita but she's nowhere to find. He went to Hainan but she's not there. She even did not contact Derek and tell where she is. Michael did everything to get her back but he can't find her. He became distant to his family especially to Alex. He made his self busy in his office. He never returns to Hainan during the pre-opening for the construction of his project. After his conversation with Derek he knew Nikita doesn't want to be found. Even if it was very painful for him he knew he needed to stop and try to move on without her.

"Michael after this lab test you can wait for me in the lobby. I just need to talk to my doctor and also schedule your mom's annual check up." Jarred said.

"Yes dad. I will just go to the cafeteria to buy coffee and I'll wait for you in the lobby." Michael replied.

"Okay, son." Jarred walks in to his doctor's clinic.

Jarred asked Michael to accompany him to his annual check up. He knew Michael was avoiding something and made his self busy. He wanted to give him a break and Jarred knew he badly needs it. As what was being said, Michael went to the cafeteria then to the lobby.

"Oops, I'm so sorry." A woman from Michael's back who just bumped him and made him drop his coffee.

"It's... Nikita!" Michael hugs Nikita in his surprise.

"Michael!" Nikita who has a bandage in her left arm was shocked seeing Michael.

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" Michael asked.

"I'm fine. This is just a little sprain." Nikita answered.

"I'm so happy to see you. I've been looking for you. Can we talk?" Michael asked again.

"I'm happy to see you too. I'm sorry but I need to go. Goodbye Michael." Nikita step back and walked out and went to the parking lot.

Without second thought, Michael followed Nikita. "So you're running away again? You will just leave just like that without telling me why?" Michael held Nikita's arm and stopped her from opening her car's door.

"What do you want from me Michael?" Nikita asked back and faces Michael.

"I want to know why you left me." Michael answered.

"I left you a note. It's simple Michael. I can't keep my promise anymore. I'm letting you go." Nikita replied.

"Why? You give up just like that? Nikita I love you so much. I'm willing to sacrifice everything just to be with you. I told you; give me time to fix things." Michael held Nikita's hands.

"It is what I don't want you to do. Michael you don't deserve me. I'm just an ordinary woman who dreams to be like you. You're up there and I'm just this little. You belong to Cassandra." Nikita pulled her hands.

"Why are you deciding for me? Nikita I did not fall for you because of what you have but I fell in love with you because of who you are. Even if you don't own any state or you don't have a nine digit saving account, I still love you."Michael responded holding her hands once more. "I told you to wait for me and stay with me. Let me prove to you how much you mean to me. I'm not going to lose you again." He added.

"No Michael. You have to stop. I don't want to destroy everything you have. Your family loves you and you have Cassandra. Michael sometimes it is not enough that you love me. I'm not going to be at peace while everyone around us is hurting. I'm sorry Michael." Nikita turned her back to Michael.

"How can you say that? Don't you love me? I don't want you to let me go. I want you in my life. Nikita please, don't leave me again." Michael pleaded.

"If you don't want for me to let you go, Michael please let me go." Nikita faces Michael. "I never said that I love you. You belong to them. If our path meet once again, just pretend that you don't know me and I'll pretend that you never became a part of my life." She added and move towards the door of her car.

"I know you're lying. You're a liar Nikita. Maybe you're right. I don't deserve someone who's a coward and a liar like you. I really don't get it. I don't regret loving you. I don't regret the time I have spent just to make you feel how special you are. Even if you're just a bodyguard and an ordinary poor woman, I still love how simple you are and how kind your heart is. You're so natural in every single way and that's the most special thing I love about you. I never regret it Nikita but if letting you go would give the love of life peace and happiness in her heart then; even it breaks me, I'm letting you go." Michael walked towards Nikita and made her face him. "I don't believe that you don't love me. You're eyes bares the truth about how you feel. I love you so much Nikita and I'll give what you want." Michael gave Nikita a blissful kiss. It was short but it seals the painful story of Michael and Nikita. They both shared the sadness and cried out loud. Michael walked out after embracing Nikita for one last time.

Nikita leaned her head in the steering wheel of her car. She cried out the pain. Hearing those words from Michael and letting her go kills her to death. She wanted to fight for him, but she just can't. She wanted to shout how much she loved him and how much she wanted to be with him. He was the love of her life too. But her conscience and caring for Michael's love ones has prevailed in her thoughts. All those happy moments with him from the very last kiss they have shared in the parking lot was all in her mind. She reminisce everything and made her cry more. She loves Michael so much. She just needs to let him go and be with the woman he deserves.

"Hey are you okay?" Jarred asked Michael.

"I'm okay dad." Michael answered.

"Roan told me that he saw you with Nikita in the parking lot. Is everything okay? You can tell me son." Jarred insists.

"I let her go dad. She cares more about the people around us than I am. She told me that she never loved me but I don't believe that. She just want me to let her go and forget everything." Michael stares outside the car.

"You know son, maybe she was just insecure and you can't avoid that to her. I'm not that expert but in Nikita's lifestyle, for her Cassandra is much suitable for you." Jarred said.

"Dad I'm not with her wealth or anything else. It is she whom I wanted to be with." Michael with anger on his voice.

"You can say that because you're not on her position. I know son that you love her with who she is. Nikita sees more than that. If she could have become a daughter of a tycoon, she will fight for you. She doesn't see things same like you. She is more conscious on what she can give to you. You see, if she is standing in a hallway together with Cassandra there's a big difference. That is how she sees things. And one more thing, she is a friend to Alex. Nikita has a kind heart that is why she's a big lost for me. She's a great and responsible bodyguard who will risk her life just to protect your sister. She's kind and it's the reason why she let you go. Maybe she loves you that much not wanting for you to sacrifice everything for her." Jarred explains.

"I don't get it dad why we need to end this way." Michael cried.

"You just have to listen to your heart son. If you and Nikita are meant to be, you hearts will find a way to reunite again. I'm not with the status of the woman you will choose to be your behalf. Even if she is Nikita or Cassandra, I will support you all the way. I'll be happy for you." Jarred wraps his arm around Michael.

"Thanks dad. I needed this." Michael replied.

Michael felt light talking to his father. Maybe he was right. Seeing and leaving Nikita on the parking lot was painful for him. He thought that chance would reunite them but unfortunately in the end it tears them apart. He wanted to hold on to her and not to let her go. But he doesn't want to see her suffers from pain and guilt. Maybe they have not done anything wrong but as what his dad said, Nikita was a kind hearted person. It is who she is.

"Hey babe!" Alex greets Owen and gave him a short kiss.

"I thought your meeting will be a whole day." Owen picks up his girlfriend.

"Yes but we finished early. Just need to remind them with the construction materials and its costing." Alex replied. "Do you want to go somewhere?" Alex added.

"I want to see Michael." Owen answered.

"Babe, you know my brother is not talking to me. I'm sure he doesn't want to see me." Alex knew after Nikita left, Michael was mad at her.

"Until when are you going to hide from your brother? Alex if you know have not done any wrong between them, you don't have to hide. Talk to your brother. He needs you." Owen trying to convince Alex to see Michael. "Alex, you just need to accept your brother's decision. If he loves Nikita, you need to respect that." He added.

"Cassandra was my best friend. She was my person and you know that." Alex responded.

"Michael is your brother, Alex. You can't force someone to love a certain person. If you can't be happy for them, at least you can give your respect. Maybe it was years already that Michael and Cassandra has been together. But love was not base on how long they have been together, it will just happen to anyone. What Nikita and Michael have shared, I'm sure it is something true. I never saw your brother happy when she was with Nikita. It is different. It is like their relationship comes naturally and something very close to destiny." Owen argued with Alex.

"I just hate that she lied to me and Babe you can't blame me for being mad. I want Cassandra for my brother. I know she is kind and will be a perfect wife to Michael." Alex said.

"You're not on Michael's shoes. You don't need to decide for him. Michael knows what's best for him. You know, what's best for Michael that you think maybe not to Michael and what you don't like is what makes him happy and complete. That is Nikita. Maybe it is not simple, you have to let go of your brother to find his true happiness." Owen held Alex's hand.

"Where did you learn those things?" Alex asked.

"I learned it from your brother and Nikita. She told me that it is only matter of time thinking about what would be best for us that will make us happy. Would it be fighting for it or letting it go." Owen answered. "And Alex, from the beginning she really cared for you not only because it was her duty but more as your friend." He added.

Alex was mum hearing her boyfriend words. It's hard to accept but every word Owen told her was all true. She was a witness in Nikita's kindness. Maybe she was too harsh on treating her when she found out about her relationship with Michael.

"Here we are. Let's talk to your brother." Owen opened his door and next was passenger's door.

Alex was nervous but she guessed that it was the right thing to do.

"Hey Michael!" Owen greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"Actually, it's WE. We want to ask you to hang out with us." Owen answered.

"Hi bro. I know you're mad at me but please let us be okay. Hang out with us as a peace offering to you." Alex walks towards Michael.

"Come here." Michael hugs her sister. "I'm sorry if I get mad at you." He added.

"No, I should be the one to tell you sorry. I got so emotionally affected for my best friend." Alex responded.

"I understand. She is your person." Michael smiled.

"Yes. But Michael if you'll be happy with Nikita, I'll be happy for you. I will not force you to love my best friend if you can't." Alex said.

Michael walks near the window. "She's gone. I have let her go. It is what she wanted for me to do. I give her up." He was in tears.

"You talk to her?" Owen asked.

"Yeah. I saw her with a bandage in her arm. I guess she got involved with a fight. I was to see her but at the end it broke to live without her. I hope the sprain she has was just simple and that she's okay. That scares me a lot." Michael reminisce Nikita with an aching heart.

Alex walks towards her brother. "She's a tough woman. Nikita was brave and can handle everything. Wherever she is, I know she is alright. You just have a little faith. Do want me to find her?"

"No. I respect her decision. Maybe we were not meant to be. Alex, I just want you to know that I did not fool your best friend. Maybe I get into relationship with Nikita while I was with Cassandra but I never have the intention to fool her. I tried everything to fight and control my feelings for her, but she's someone I've been missing for my entire life. She pushed me away and told me not to care about her. It was my heart keeps on insisting that I should care for her. She's not rich. She's a little stubborn and very bossy sometimes. She wears ordinary clothes. She laughs because of simple things. She cares about someone who's not related to her especially you. She's not selfish. Everything about her made me fall for her deeply." Michael breaking his silence.

"If I knew it and saw how much she means to you, I should have stop her from living you. I'm really sorry Michael. I know words are not enough to ease your pain but I'm really really sorry." Alex hugs Michael from his back.

"Bro, you had to let go and be strong. Love will find a way for her to come back to you. If you're meant to be with each other, just wait. It takes time and destiny finds you." Owen taps his best friend shoulder.

"I know I need to move on." Michael responded.

Michael has been holding on the pain he feels. It's something that he doesn't want to share. But now having his family around, he knew he'll be fine. He just can't stop thinking about Nikita especially her safety. He let go of his feeling and tried to be happy with his family.

"I get it Sonia. I'll be leaving tomorrow." Nikita talks to Sonia on the phone.

"Going somewhere?" Derek asked.

It's been days after she saw Michael in the hospital.

"Yes. I'll be leaving for London tomorrow. I have new assignment." Nikita answered. "I need to protect a certain duchess." She added.

"Are you okay? I've been observing you since you arrived here. Michael went her a month ago and looks for you. He told me that you left him." Derek said.

"Dad, I'm okay. I'm no longer working for Michael's family. If he looks for me again tell him that you have no idea." Nikita replied.

"He told me that he loves you so much." Derek insisting the topic.

"Just everything he told you." Nikita on denial.

"Talk to me. There's nothing going to happen if you keep running and forget how you feel. Tell me what happened." Derek sits beside Nikita on the shore.

"You want to know everything. I lied dad. I love him so much. He's my first love. He is the first one who made me feel how empty my life is. He made me stand on my feet and face my fears. He made me remembered how much mom had loved me because he cares for me the same way with mom. But I let him go. He is already committed to someone else. Someone who is perfect for him. Someone who can give him everything that he wanted. Someone that is not me." Nikita cried her pain.

"But you're the one who he is looking for. Loving someone doesn't base on what she or he can give you. Don't be so insecure about others because you're special in every way. I'm sure that is what Michael saw to you. You're simple and kind. Nikita one more thing, you're so very beautiful person especially your personality." Derek wraps his arm around Nikita.

"You're telling that because you're my father, right?" Nikita asked.

"Of course not. Nikita, I told you before that when I met your mom I was already married. But you know, Meredith fought for me. At beginning I am in doubt to file an annulment with Addison. Your mom knows that and told that I choose her. She got mad at me because I have tried to fix my marriage but eventually get into annulment and fight her back. Why am I telling this to you? First, you don't decide for Michael. Let him because he knows what makes him happy. Second, what you see to yourself is not enough and let Michael sees you through your heart. Maybe you're an average girl but for Michael you're perfect just like Meredith. Maybe I love Addison before your mom, but it was your mom who completes me. It is a matter of taking the chance or just let it pass and regret it for the rest of your life." Derek answered.

"Dad I have let him go. I don't want to hurt anyone else while I loved him. I will never be happy if that will happen. You know me, my conscience cannot take that. I'm not selfish." Nikita leaned her head on chest of Derek.

"Maybe, you needed time away from each other. You needed time to think and figure things out. Love is not rushing you. It will get you more in to trouble. If you think you can fight for your feelings then go back and fight for him. Just don't stay away so long because your chance might just slip away. And Nikita always remember this, you're special." Derek kissed Nikita's forehead.

"Thanks dad." Nikita smiled at Derek.

"Just let it out. Cry until you're tired. I know you missed him." Derek teases.

Nikita giggles little. "Yeah dad, you're right. I missed him so much." She said.

Nikita was thankful having her dad beside her in these painful times. She pushed so hard to keep everything by herself but that moment made her bares everything to her father and it feels great. She knew wherever her mom is, she is happy seeing them helping and caring for each other.

"Michael!" Cassandra kissed Michael on his cheek. "I'm so happy you visited me here." She said.

"Yes. I just want to say hi to you. How are you?" Michael asked. He visited Cassandra on her boutique.

"I'm much okay now seeing you here. God I miss you so much. How are you?" Cassandra asked back.

"I'm much better now." Michael answered.

The two shared a friendly conversation. It's been more than a month already since they part ways. Michael asked for forgiveness and everything was okay between them.

Nikita was already in the airport. She was confused if she will take the plane or not. She knew she wanted to see Michael more than anything else. She wanted him back. She steps backward on the front desk and stared at her ticket. She was about to crumpled it when her phone rang.

"It's me Sonia." Sonia said.

"What is it? Something happened." Nikita asked.

"I know you're about to leave. I just want you to know I received a call from the Mansion." Sonia answered.

"What is it Sonia?" Nikita asked again.

"Actually it is not an ordinary call. It is an invitation. Michael and Cassandra are engage again. They're getting married in three months time." Sonia replied.

Nikita dropped her phone and poured out her tears. She was about to fight for him but he's engage already. It hurts. It weakened her whole body. Her heart wanted to stop from beating. She cried out loud and left for London.

(_I'm about to close SHE IS MY SISTER'S BODYGUARD. One more chapter.. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Please read and review. Upnext...just a surprise...)_


	14. The Day Forever Starts

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

This was a product of my imagination.

**She was my Sister's Bodyguard**

From invitations to the floral arrangement, all is set for Michael and Cassandra's wedding. Michael tried everything he could to forget about a woman from his past until the very day before he finally say I do. Maybe it was the best thing for him to do and thanks to Nikita for deciding for him. For sure, Michael can't forget about her, but living is a learning process. He just really needs to let go of the past and live for tomorrow. Cassandra worked harder together with Alex just to make sure everything is perfect for the big day. It was a dream comes true for her. Alex at the same way feels happy for her best friend and for her brother. It was only Owen who can see the other side of the story. But he chooses not t insist the issue and be happy for his best friend too.

"Hey big boy." Jackie smiled at Michael who's staring blankly at the pool.

"Hi mom." Michael responded.

"I know you're excited for the big day tomorrow. I can't believe it that you're getting married." Jackie was teary eyed.

"Mom, I will always be your son. Are you not happy for me?" Michael asked.

"Of course I am happy for you. It's just that you're going to have your own family already." Jackie answered.

"Mom, you're not going to lose me." Michael hugs Jackie.

"Michael, I know you're not okay." Jackie pulled herself away from Michael.

"Mom, I'm okay. Maybe I'm just a little tense." Michael sits back at the lawn chair.

"You're a little tense or you missed her?" Jackie asked and sits beside Michael.

Michael smiled. "Maybe. You remember mom when I was very angry at her for punching my face and told you that you fire her. I don't know if I was thankful that you did not listen to me or regretting that I should have insist to you that you fire her. I tried mom to follow what she told me and I am still trying up to this day. But mom, my heart misses her so much." He cried ad leaned to Jackie's shoulder.

"Son, if you love her why did you ask Cassandra to marry you? Why did you Nikita decide for you? You have your own thinking and your heart. It is the key to your happiness. You should have not let her go and you should have not given Cassandra this big expectation. If you are hurting inside, then you need to tell Cassandra the truth. Cause if you will deny the truth until tomorrow, there's no room for turning back anymore." Jackie giving some pieces of advices.

"What shall I do mom? She's gone and Cassandra was here beside me." Michael was very confused.

"You just have to listen to your heart. Maybe your path right now is very dark that is why you need to try to be true to yourself as your first step. You need to tell the truth. Say what you really feel. Michael it is okay if you hurt Cassandra than to fool her and yourself after you say I do. Maybe it was a gentleman for you to do and an escape from the pain your break up with Nikita got you on your decision to marry Cassandra. It doesn't end there. You will just continue to be miserable doing something that you really don't love to do. Your dad told me about what happened the last time you saw Nikita. I can feel your pain son. How come I am your mother if I did not feel how blue your feeling is? You need to set free your heart and Cassandra." Jackie held Michael's hand.

"I love her so much and it kills me inside that I'm getting married tomorrow. I need to be focus. I have loved Cassandra before; maybe I'll find my way back loving her again. I have let go of Nikita months ago. I need to do this." Michael gave Jackie a sad smile.

"You're a good man son. I'm proud of you. I know how big and important you are sacrificing. It's your happiness." Jackie hugs Michael.

"I love you mom." Michael replied.

Who would come to know everything about Michael if not his mother Jackie? She understands how her son's feelings for the big day. She notices every passing day that Michael would always look away. When Nikita left and he let her go, he also let his heart go with her.

"Where is Alex?" Owen just arrives in the reception area at the hotel.

Cassandra picks up a big box in the chair. "I'm the one who texted you for you to come here. I want you to have this." She handed the box.

"What is this?" Owen asked.

"I know you love my best friend so much and that you were destined to be with each other. Give this to her tonight. It is a wedding dress." Cassandra answered.

"Cassandra, I don't know what to say. I am shocked. Are you planning for a double wedding tomorrow?" Owen was surprised.

"Sort of. Well if you don't agree, take time to think until dinner tonight. I'm going to text Alex and Michael tonight for a dinner date." Cassandra left Owen puzzled.

Owen was sure that Alex is the one for him. It will be a dream come true to him also if Alex will become his wife. But he was not expecting that it would be this fast. While staring at the dress, he knew Alex would look lovely wearing it. She is his everything.

"Sonia." Nikita called Sonia.

"Yes Nikita." Sonia replied.

Nikita was holding a plane ticket. "I just received a plane ticket, did you book this?" She asked.

"I don't know anything about that. I will ask your handler here." Sonia answered.

Nikita was confused receiving a plane ticket.

"Nikita, it was the duchess who ordered the plane ticket for you." Sonia said.

"What? Did she mention any reason?" Nikita asked once again.

"None. She just ordered to book your flight back here ten days after today." Sonia answered.

Nikita hang up the phone and immediately walks towards the office of the duchess.

"Hi Ma'am. I just want to ask why you ordered a flight for me." Nikita asked Catherine.

"So you received your ticket." Catherine smiled at Nikita.

"Are you terminating my contract?" Nikita asked once more.

"No Nikita. I'm giving you a vacation. It's been three months since you worked for my family. Everything about you was amazing. You're a responsible bodyguard. As my reward for your kindness and your hard work, I want you to have a vacation." Catherine answered.

"Ma'am Catherine, I don't want to go back there." Nikita put down the ticket on the table.

"Nikita you cannot run from him for the rest of your life. I know it is not the real you who's standing in front of me now. I know you left a big part of you in Haven. Stop yourself from hiding. You will never be at peace if there are many questions left unanswered from the past." Catherine walks towards Nikita.

"You don't understand. I'm the one who ended things between us. And maybe he was married already. I have no reasons to go back anymore. I need to move on. I'm sorry but I can't accept this." Nikita responded.

"Nikita, just take a few days or weeks off. Trust me, you need this. Maybe we're not that close to each other but based on my observation, I'm sure that something is missing. I can see through your eyes. Sometimes we just really need to face our problems even if this will cause lots of pains or even our death. It would be better to be like that than living in a misery. You don't deserve that life. I know you can handle things even when you're in pain but I cannot take it seeing you unhappy and searching for something you have let go. I know you miss him. I f he's married than at least you saw it through your eyes. It would be nice to be hurt once and for all than the pain kills you softly." Catherine held Nikita's hand.

Nikita knew she was right. She has been running away from the pain ever since she took the first step in London. She doubted that she did not fight for him and that she let herself be carried by her pain. Thanks to Catherine, she leaned on her about her feelings especially about Michael.

"Hey babe." Michael kisses Cassandra. "I thought it was only me and you. Hi bro." He added seeing Owen was sitting beside Cassandra.

"It is a double date babe. Let us just wait for Alex." Cassandra replied. "There she is just in time." Alex just arrived.

"I'm sorry for being late. Hi babe!" Alex kisses Owen. "You know we should be sleeping right now having our beauty rest for tomorrow especially for the bride and groom." Alex smiled.

"Yeah you're right sissy. I guess Owen will tell you something. He planned for this." Cassandra gave a sarcastic smile to Owen.

"Really, babe. What was it?" Alex asked Owen.

"Well, I think I would rather to take you other place. Sorry guys but I'm a little bit shy when you're around." Owen pulled Alex's hand.

"Go on. Good luck." Cassandra laughed.

"What was that all about?" Michael asked.

"I have no idea too." Cassandra denied. "Let's order. Waiter." She added.

"Yes Ma'am." The waiter said.

"I want to order black bean noodles for two." Cassandra ordered.

Michael was surprised.

"Is that all Ma'am?" The waiter asked.

"Yes. We are on our diet." Cassandra smiled.

"Babe, are you sure you want to eat black bean noodles?" Michael asked.

"Yes. I remember you told me that it was a healthy food. I want to try it." Cassandra answered.

"Okay." Michael replied.

It's been a long time that Michael has eaten black bean noodles. It was the time before Nikita left him in the apartment. He was little surprise that Cassandra ordered it night before their wedding.

"Owen what are we doing here in the park?" Alex asked.

"Okay. Well this might be rushed to you, just listen. Alex I love you. You're the most important person in my life since the day I saw you at the mansion. Everything about you was perfect. You're all I need in this world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you starting tomorrow. Would you love to become my wife?" Owen kneeled in front of Alex with a ring on his hand.

"Owen, oh my God. I can't believe it. We will get marry tomorrow?" Alex was shocked.

"Well that will happen if you say yes." Owen smiled.

"You know how much I love you too. Owen, I love to spend the rest of my life with you." Alex accepted Owen's proposal and sealed it with a long a blissful kiss.

The two spent the magical night at the park sharing each other's happiness.

"This is good." Cassandra talks about the black bean noodles.

"I told you." Michael smiled at her.

"Did you learn eating this food from Nikita?" Cassandra asking in doubt.

Michael suddenly drops his chop sticks. "Cass." He said.

"I'm just curious." Cassandra smiled.

"Yes. I learned it from her." Michael said. "It's like you; she told me that it was a healthy food." He added.

"It is really a good food and I'm happy I have tasted this." Cassandra was already teary eyed. "Before when you order a take out of this, is it really for Alex or for Nikita?" She asked.

"Cass, what are you trying to point out?" Michael asked back.

"Just answer me." Cassandra in a superior tone.

"Okay. I bought it for her. It was her favorite. Are you happy now? I don't get it why are you bringing this up?" Michael replied.

"So you lied." Cassandra cried.

"What is it Cass? Tell me." Michael held Cassandra's hand.

"Do you still love her?" Cassandra asked. "Please be honest Michael for one last time. Tell me." She added.

"I tried to forget everything about her. Cass, I did not asked you to marry just to ease the pain in my heart. I really want to pursue our plan, to be your husband. I know it takes time for me to forget her but I always hope that I have the chance to start my life with you. I have prayed from the day she left that my love for you will come back and that I will be the man you love before." Michael bowed felt so ashamed.

"You still did not answer my question. Do you still love her?" Cassandra asked one more time.

"I'm sorry." Michael kisses Cassandra's hand.

"You're a good man Michael. I know how much pain you have for the last three months. I know also how you tried to be good and loving to me. I thank you for that. I thank you for your sacrifice, for trying to be there for me. Thank you for showing me the real meaning of loving someone. Maybe I'm a kind and loving, but I will always be Cassandra and not Nikita. Maybe our chance of forever has slip away in our hands already. We let it passed. I don't want you to sacrifice your happiness, Michael. You don't deserve to be miserable if we still get married tomorrow. I love you and I'm letting you go. Don't worry, I'll be okay now. I have learned everything from you and Nikita." Cassandra hugs Michael.

"I'm really sorry." Michael responded.

"Make sure if you see her again, don't let her go. Don't be so dumb. If you'll be single when we will meet again, I not going to let you go anymore." Cassandra laughed.

Michael felt relief and free. It is what he loved about Cassandra the first time he met her. He was happy that she already accepted the truth that he has been running away from. He just needs to look for her and grab her hand never letting her go.

"Congrats bro. Where is the honeymoon?" Michael teases Owen.

It was a simple wedding was celebrated for Alex and Owen. It was only the closest to the family who were present.

"We still don't have a place. Do you have a suggestion?" Owen asked back.

"Well, maybe Bora Bora would be great for you two." Michael suggested.

"Anywhere can do just that I'm with your sister." Owen replied and smiled at Alex.

"Take care of her bro and Alex keep your eyes wide open always to Owen." Michael laughed.

"Try me. If you will cheat you know what will happen to you." Alex laughed with Michael.

"How about you bro, what is your plan? Are you going to look for her?" Owen asked.

"No. I'll be going somewhere. If we are meant to be, love will lead her back to me." Michael smiled.

"I'm sure, you will end up together. If you'll see her, tell her that I miss her and I need a bodyguard." Alex teases.

The three shared a friendly conversation before Alex and Owen left for their honeymoon. Michael was happy and also the Kang couple seeing Alex was very happy. They wished them the best marriage life and lots of babies.

"Mikita?" Nikita was surprised seeing Mikita running to her. It was already past three in the afternoon when she arrives at Hainan. Mikita barks at her. "What are you doing here son? Do you still know me?" She said while hugging Mikita.

"Of course he recognizes you. You were his mother." A voice of a man was heard behind Nikita.

Nikita memorized that voice. She stood up and turned around. "Michael." She said.

"Hi Nikita. It's been a long time." Michael smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Nikita asked.

"Well, I was assigned here until the completion of my project. I was renting a room in that house." Michael replied pointing his finger in Nikita's house.

"What, you're staying in our house?" Nikita asked again.

"Yes. Derek allowed me to rent a room there. I have moved my things there and stayed here for almost a week already." Michael answered.

"How about Cassandra, I mean your wife?" Nikita was curious and confused.

"I know you're going to ask me that. Well, I never had a wife. Cassandra and I never got married but we are friends now." Michael walks towards Nikita.

"Why?" Nikita was excited and happy hearing the good news.

"She had realized that I'm in love with someone else and that woman took my heart with her." Michael smiled.

Nikita suddenly felt electrified while Michael was staring at her and walking towards her. "I got to go. That's a bad news. I'm sorry about that. I should have not asked." Nikita walks and passes by Michael.

"God knew how much I miss you Nikita." Michael said.

Nikita heard it and she blushed. She was happy that Michael was still single and that he is right where she is. She wanted to shout that she misses him too but she doesn't want to rush things out.

"Nikita, I'm so glad to see you. I thought you will never go home anymore. I miss you big girl." Derek hugs her daughter.

"I miss you too dad. By the way, is it true that Michael rented a room upstairs?" Nikita asked Derek.

"Yes. But to tell you the truth, he will live here. Since he arrived here, he asks me to allow him to use your room. And I said yes. He told me that he will going to wait for you even until all his hair will turn to grey." Derek answered.

"Dad." Nikita looked at Derek with tears of joy.

"I know and I'm sure. He loves you. He is a good man." Derek hugs Nikita once more.

"I love you dad." Nikita kisses Derek on his cheek.

Nikita left Derek and search for Michael outside their house. But she did not find him. It was only Mikita. Maybe he got mad about her reaction seeing him and not replying on what he said earlier. She looks for him at the shore but still Michael is no where to find. She went to the construction site. She can't believe but half of the project was finished already. It's about fifty floors. And she saw Michael.

"Are you going to jump and commit suicide?" Nikita smiled.

"What are you doing here? Here, wear this." Michael asked back and gave Nikita the construction hat.

"Thanks. I just want to see your project." Nikita replied.

"Well, what can you say?" Michael asked again.

"It's bigger than I thought. It's almost the biggest success for you hah." Nikita answered.

"No. This is just one of my dreams. I'm still chasing for the biggest one." Michael gave Nikita a poker face. "Come sit with me." He added offering Nikita to sit with him on the bench.

"So if this is not the biggest one, then what was it?" Nikita sounded so curious.

"You know when I was young, I always dream to become like my dad, a businessman. While I was growing up, I did everything to be excellent not only with my studies but as a son and brother to my family. Then I met a lady whom I have learned to love for years and sad to say we ended as friends. I have lost that lady because of me. I have found someone who's very stubborn sometimes, very bossy but she has the kindest heart I have ever known. You know she is like that brightest star." Michael pointing at the star. "With all the stars around it with its brightest light you can't hardly find yourself noticing it. When you stare at it more and more, you'll come to love it. She's simple and natural in every single way. That's why I fell in love with her but then she left me. It's the reason why I'm still chasing for the biggest dream I have, to win that someone's heart and live happily ever after" He added.

"So you believe in fairytales hah?" Nikita teases.

"Maybe. But you know it's not more on fairytales. It is the most important thing in this world a true and selfless love." Michael smiled at Nikita.

"Michael I'm sorry." Nikita smiled back.

"You don't have to say sorry because you don't awe me anything. You just did the best for us Nikita. Thank you for that because if that never happened, I would not know that I was this strong to face any kind of problems. If I have let you live in vain, I'm sorry for that." Michael held Nikita's hand.

"No. I'm the one who asked you to let me go. I'm the one who ended our relationship. I deserved that." Nikita responded.

"Nikita I should have not let you go and I should have not let you live in vain. I'm so dumb. I should have fight for you and I should have not listened to you. You scared me that is why." Michael did not finish his sentence.

"So I'm scary?" Nikita asked.

"Yeah. A little bit scary." Michael teases back.

Nikita remove her hand from his. "You know I went here to look for you. Now you will just tease me. I'm leaving." She stood up.

"Why are you looking for me? You want to say something to me?" Michael asked and walks towards Nikita.

"I'm not interested anymore." Nikita said.

Michael held Nikita in her shoulder and let her face him. "Tell me, what are you going to say?" He asked.

"Dad told me that you're staying on my room. You need to pack your things because I'm here for vacation and I want my room." Nikita faked to tease Michael.

Michael laughed. "So you're telling me to move out. What if I don't like?" He asked.

"I'll punch you in your face." Nikita answered.

"Try me." Michael rides on Nikita's bet.

Nikita punch Michael on his face and he fell on the floor.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry Michael. Are you okay? I don't mean it. You push me to do it." Nikita helped Michael to stand up.

"I miss that punch. You really need to do it hah." Michael holding his face.

"I'm so sorry." Nikita remove Michael's hand and let her hand holds his face.

Without second thought Michael hugs Nikita so tight. "I miss you so much." He said.

"I miss you too." Nikita responded.

Michael let go of her and held her face. He kisses her lips and wraps his arms in her back. While Nikita was responding on his kiss letting herself dance with the romance she felt while their arms was wrapped with each other.

"I thought I lost you Michael." Nikita whispered.

"You will never gonna lose me. I love you so much Nikita. If I'm going to die now, I'll be in peace because you're with me now." Michael kisses Nikita in her forehead.

"No, you're not going to die. Michael I love you and if I'm going to be with somebody to live my life, it will only be you. I'm dead without you, Michael. Don't you dare leave me, okay?" Nikita hugs Michael.

"Finally, you said that you love me." Michael replied.

"I love you so much. Michael, I'll be stupid if I'm going to let you go again. You're everything to me. Thank you for loving me Michael." Nikita kisses Michael.

"I love you too. And don't worry, as your father said I will not going anywhere. I'll spend the rest of my life loving and caring for you." Michael gave Nikita his sweetest smile.

"How did you know that?" Nikita asked.

"Well, that's a father-in-law and a son-in-law instinct." Michael kisses Nikita.

The two shared the rest of the night making each other feels their affection. Nikita finds her way back to Michael and Michael never loses faith on their love with each other. It was two different people who fell in love despite of their differences. It was a journey of love, pain, sacrifice and real happiness. Maybe the path they have chosen was not easy and lots of sacrifices and pains they need to experience. But their true love prevails no matter how hard it is and no matter how painful it was. Love takes time. It is unconditional. It is painful. It is selfless. Win or loss, what matter is we fight, we learn and we love.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked Nikita who was staring herself in the mirror wearing an elegant and simple wedding dress.

"Almost." Nikita smiled.

"You're so beautiful." Alex smiled back.

"Thank you." Nikita replied.

"I know you're going to be a good wife to my brother and that you will take good care of him. Nikita, thank you for making my brother complete." Alex hugs Nikita.

"He completes me too. Thank you for your support." Nikita held Alex's hand.

It was late in the afternoon to celebrate a beach wedding. It was simple and romantic. it's the most unforgettable and the happiest day not only for Nikita and Michael but also to their love ones.

"You look so perfect." Michael whispered at Nikita's ear.

"I know." Nikita smiled and kisses Michael.

_I want to thank you all for reading and liking my story. Thanks you for pushing me to finish it. This would not be possible if Nikita, our show does not exist. It was my inspiration. The journey of "**MIKITA IN DIFFERENT STORY _ She was my Sister's Bodyguard**" has come to its end. I hope you like it and please review._

_(A little glimpse of **MIKITA IN DIFFERENT STORY _ Singing for a Second Chance**)_

Michael loved and lost two women in his life. He lost his first love because of a disease and the other one because she can't bare him remembering his past. It brought him to become stoned heart and play with woman's heart. Then he met a woman in a bar, Nikita. It was a one night stand that resulted to the biggest trial for Nikita and made her a man-hater. After three years, he became a popular singer and she was his manager's executive assistant.

Will a man-hater and serious type of a woman fall for a playboy?

Expect for lots of drama, exciting twist and lots of Michael and Nikita romance.


End file.
